After Death – The revenge of the survivors
by Mila Itherin
Summary: -*Secuela de Terror en Raven city*- La corporación Arklay destruyó sus vidas, los perseguió, humilló y redujo hasta el punto que les tocó vivir como viles criminales. Pero en un juego largo el ganador puede cambiar y los sobrevivientes del desastre de Raven city están dispuestos a poner a su favor el marcador. La venganza es un plato dulce.
1. Brie Joe

_Hola chicos, tal como lo prometí regreso con la segunda temporada de Terror en Raven city._

 _Esta temporada promete escenas más fuertes y relacionadas con la vida post-desastre de los sobrevivientes._

 _Espero les guste._

 _!Besos!_

 _by Mila Itherin_

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la grandiosa imaginación de JKR

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Brie Joe**

 _New York, viernes 12 de Enero – 2011_

Una hermosa y deslumbrante mujer, bajaba las escaleras de aquella oficina, su paso al andar era seguro y coqueto, sus expresivos ojos verdes le daban el toque de picardía que no pasaba desapercibido por nadie, incluso las mujeres la miraban totalmente sorprendidas con su irradiante belleza. Orgullosa del efecto que producía su presencia, la mujer lanzó al aire su larga cabellera negra con destellos dorados logrando más de un suspiro, sonrió con malicia, lo que la hizo ver mucho más sexy e ignorando a todos a su paso ingresó a su pequeña oficina.

Con un suspiro se sentó con pesadez dejando caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo de su silla, en aquel lugar dentro de esas cuatro paredes podía volver a ser ella, sin fingir, sin mostrar algo que realmente no era ni deseaba ser. Abrió sin cuidado alguno la gaveta superior de su escritorio y de allí sacó una fotografía pequeña, en ella se podía visualizar a un grupo de personas sonrientes.

\- Los extraño – Susurró pasando una mano sobre la foto con nostalgia. Los golpes en la puerta de su oficina la obligaron a guardar la evidencia de su debilidad y volver a colocar su mejor mascara de frialdad y superficialidad. – Adelante – Dijo con voz fuerte y clara. Un hombre bajo de aspecto debilucho asomó su cabeza al abrir la puerta.

\- Señorita Brie, disculpe la interrupción, pero en recepción la busca una persona que dice conocerla y que solicita estar en su presencia – Brie hizo una mueca de disgusto, en los pocos meses que tenía de trabajar en aquella oficina como jefe de redacción nunca nadie había ido a buscarla, porque en aquel lugar ninguno la conocía. La cara de pánico que había realizado seguramente fue bastante obvia, pues su asistente tragó grueso al verla.

\- ¿Dijo su nombre? – Exclamó levantándose de su silla y mirando por las rejillas que daban al exterior, aquella visita solo podía significar que las autoridades por fin la habían encontrado y que su vida iba derecho al infierno, pero ella no se dejaría atrapar así de fácil, ella daría la pelea hasta el final. - ¿Tiene algún uniforme? – Volvió a preguntar sin darle tiempo a su asistente de contestar.

\- Solo dijo que venía de parte de Raven y que solicitaba verla de manera urgente para resolver los asuntos de Donna. – Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, tenían que ser los chicos, solo ellos conocían aquellos datos tan personales, sonrió con dulzura al recordar a los únicos amigos que había tenido. – Hazlo pasar… - Su asistente asintió y salió de su oficina dejándola completamente nerviosa, se imaginaba a cualquiera de sus amigos entrando por aquella puerta y no podía evitar la misma sonrisa tonta que aparecía en su rostro al recordarlos.

La espera se le hizo eterna hasta que sintió unos golpes sutiles en su puerta, se trataba de un hombre por su silueta en la puerta, le indicó que pasara y contuvo el aliento esperando ver a alguno de sus chicos, pero lo que vio al abrirse la puerta la dejó completamente pasmada. Se trataba de un hombre de aproximadamente 1.75 de estatura, de rasgos asiáticos, ojos rasgados, nariz fileña, era realmente guapo, vestía completamente de negro y estaba rodeado completamente de un aura de misterio.

\- Hola Brie – Le saludó con confianza el hombre

\- ¿Quién eres y por qué dices conocerme? – Preguntó nerviosa pero tratando de ocultarlo. El hombre se sentó en la silla frente a ella y sonrío mostrando sus dientes perfectos, aquel gesto lo hizo ver mucho más apuesto, tanto que Brie pareció bajar la guardia por unos segundos.

\- Tranquila Brie, mis intenciones aquí son buenas – Le indicó pidiendo que tomara asiento, petición a la cual cedió la chica extrañamente aquel sujeto le causaba mucha curiosidad.

\- Te escucho entonces – Contestó seria sentándose frente a él

\- Primero debo empezar preguntándote algo ¿Cómo deseas que te llame? ¿Pansy o Brie? – Su cara de sorpresa lo debió decir todo, aquel hombre conocía su pasado, eso acababa de quedar completamente claro, nadie conocía su nombre pues ella aún huía de la justicia por sus declaraciones del desastre de Raven.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Le dijo con hostilidad, el chico volvió a sonreír divertido y realizó un movimiento con su mano indicando calma a su compañía.

\- Pansy – Susurró mirándola a los ojos – No tienes idea lo que he buscado, llevo meses investigándote a ti y a tus amigos, meses siguiendo cada paso que das, meses sin dormir bien pensando en todo lo que se cerraba en torno al tema de Raven city… ahora por fin te he encontrado, mi nombre es Jacob Chang, soy el hermano de Cho Chang, madre de Donna Longbottom…

\- ¿El tío de Donna? – Preguntó consternada, creía que la niña no tenía familiares cercanos. - ¿Pero cómo?

\- Somos hijos de diferentes madres, pero hermanos al final. Nuestro contacto casi siempre fue poco, pero nunca dejábamos de hablarnos, Cho y Donna eran toda la familia que me queda, necesito de tu ayuda para encontrarlas. – Pansy bajó la mirada con pesar, ¿Cómo decirle a aquel hombre que su hermana había muerto y que su sobrina estaba en manos del gobierno?

\- Escucha Jacob, no sé cómo lograste encontrarme, durante meses me he escondido a la perfección entre la sociedad neoyorkina sin problemas, ningún policía ha sospechado de mi presencia, incluso cambié mi look y mi nombre por el de Brie Joe.

\- Soy detective privado – Exclamó el apuesto joven interrumpiéndola para aclarar sus dudas – Pansy, conmigo está seguro tu secreto, no me interesa delatarte con la policía, al igual que tú, quiero ver esa maldita corporación hundida en la miseria, por el desastre que causaron en Raven. Solo te pido por favor, que me ayudes a buscar a mi hermana y a mi sobrina, sé perfectamente que la niña logró salir de la ciudad con ustedes…

\- Jacob. Yo no soy la persona indicada para decirte esto, pero sé lo que es estar solo en el mundo y no contar con nadie más. Desafortunadamente tu hermana Cho, no sobrevivió al desastre de Raven – Dijo con pesadumbre Pansy. El joven agachó su mirada con tristeza, Pansy deseó no haber sido ella la que le diera esa noticia al ver un par de lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Dónde está mi sobrina? – Dijo con voz entrecortada

\- La última vez que supe de ella, el gobierno nos la había quitado, porque no nos consideraron aptos para adoptarla. – Finalizó colocando una mano en el hombro del muchacho

\- Pansy – Suplicó Jacob tomando las manos de la chica – Necesito tu ayuda, solo tú puedes encontrar a tus amigos, los que salieron contigo de Raven. Solo tú puedes ayudarme a encontrar a mi sobrina, por favor – Pansy soltó con rapidez las manos del apuesto hombre. Ella no podía regresar con ellos, porque eso podía implicar perder la libertad o la vida con mucha facilidad, volver no era una opción.

\- No – Exclamó con firmeza la chica – Yo no puedo y no pienso volver. Mi vida por fin tiene un rumbo, tengo un trabajo estable y que me genera dinero, soy respetada, admirada…

\- ¿Basado en qué, Pansy? ¿En una mentira? – Jacob se levantó bruscamente de la silla acorralando a Parkinson contra su escritorio – No te admiran a ti, admiran a Brie Joe, no te respetan a ti, la respetan a ella. Brie Joe no es más que una maldita mentira, no eres tú, jamás será como tú – La mirada de Pansy quedó clavada en el rostro de Jacob durante algunos segundos, la pelinegra no podía negar lo que el chico le decía, Brie Joe era una mentira, una que tal vez había llegado la hora de acabar. – Necesito que vuelva Pansy, el mundo entero lo necesita.

\- Es hora de volver – Susurró Pansy con convicción – Voy a ayudarte Jacob, te prometo que encontraremos a los chicos y que haré lo posible por hallar a Donna.

…

Ya casi había pasado un mes desde que se había re-encontrado con sus amigos, aquellas personas incondicionales que fueron su fuerza para salir con vida de Raven city. Estaban quedándose todos en el gran apartamento de Draco, que como bien decía Blaise, parecía más un penthouse que cualquier otra cosa. Aquella era una noche fría, de esas que no te permiten dormir con facilidad al recordarte sucesos dolorosos de tu vida, al sumirte en pesadillas de las que difícil puedes escapar.

Nuevamente y como muchas noches se había despertado en medio de la oscuridad con el miedo latente en su cuerpo, sin poder conciliar el sueño, se levantó de su cama y salió a sigilosa de la habitación que compartía con Ginny, con rumbo a la cocina. Las luces del apartamento estaban todas apagadas, así que tuvo el cuidado de no tropezar nada que pudiera causar un estropicio que despertara a todos.

Una figura que se encontraba recostada en una esquina de la sala llamó profundamente su atención, tenía miedo no podía negarlo, pero la valentía ahora también era parte de ella, así que intentó acercarse para comprobar de qué se trataba, pero algo en el suelo la desestabilizó al punto de hacerla caer y entonces sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura.

\- No te dijeron que no debes caminar en la oscuridad - Esa voz la conocía Luna perfectamente, era la voz que tenía casi un mes sin escuchar.

\- No, pero parece que tampoco te lo dijeron a ti – Contestó la rubia mordazmente. Theodore sonrío y Luna lo supo, no porque lo hubiese visto, debido a que no se podía distinguir nada por la oscuridad, sino porque ella pudo sentir que la tensión que el mantenía en sus brazos disminuyó.

Theodore encendió la lámpara iluminando la estancia. Luna no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verlo, seguía siendo el muchacho apuesto del que estaba profundamente enamorada, pero se veía realmente agotado, debajo de sus ojos, los mismos que eran de ese inusual color azul eléctrico, se dibujaban dos enormes sombras oscuras, símbolo de cansancio. Su barba estaba más baja en comparación a la última vez que lo había visto, ahora podía ver sus mejillas, en cuanto a su cabello, seguía más largo pero ahora lo sujetaba en una pequeña coleta. Estaba verdaderamente irresistible, si normalmente era muy guapo, ahora se veía demasiado hermoso. Luna suspiró mientras lo miraba fijamente.

\- Hola – Susurró el castaño pasando una mano por delante de los ojos de la rubia.

\- Disculpa – Exclamó Luna sonrojándose

\- ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? – Le cuestionó Theodore sentándose en el sofá e invitándola a hacer lo mismo.

\- No podía conciliar el sueño – Exclamó Luna sentándose al lado del exmercenario, pero manteniendo su distancia de él.

\- ¿Pesadillas? – Preguntó Theo mirándola fijamente

\- Cada noche después de lo acontecido en Raven las tengo – Admitió Luna con tristeza - ¿Dónde has estado? – Dijo tratando de desviar la conversación, en aquel momento lo único que quería era saber de él.

\- Realizando algunas investigaciones lejos de aquí – Su respuesta no fue del todo satisfactoria pero por lo menos le había dicho algo. Últimamente el castaño había estado evasivo con ella, no le hablaba para nada, ni siquiera para saludarla.

\- Me alegra que te encuentres bien – Susurró la rubia dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Esa sonrisa era lo que el más extrañaba, eso y sus ojos celestes, había sido un largo mes lejos de ella, en donde en cada noche se despertaba en medio de horribles pesadillas donde la perdía irremediablemente, ahora la tenía frente a él, tan hermosa, tan perfecta, tan dulce, tan ella y no pudo evitar acariciar con devoción su rostro anhelando desde lo más profundo de su alma tenerla en sus brazos y no soltarla jamás.

\- He contado todas las horas que hemos estado separados, anhelando el momento de volverte a ver - Exclamó en voz baja Theodore mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Luna.

\- Tú fuiste quien decidió que lo nuestro no funcionara – Le recalcó la rubia retirando la mano de Theo de su rostro.

\- No tengo nada que ofrecerte más que un futuro desolador – Su mandíbula estaba tan tensa que Luna pensaba que en cualquier momento empezaría a rechinar.

\- Theo… - Le dijo Luna acercándose a él, pero el exmercenario retrocedió violentamente.

\- Theodore ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar? – La voz de una chica retumbó en la sala de aquel apartamento. Luna volteó su rostro bruscamente buscando a la persona que había hablado. Era una mujer bastante alta, de aproximadamente 1.75 de estatura, su cabello era castaño bastante claro, ojos verdes y facciones perfectas, era una chica realmente hermosa e increíblemente sexy, Luna lo supo por el mini vestido que estaba usando que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, mostrando sus largas piernas.

\- Astoria, pensé que estabas dormida – Dijo Nott nervioso levantándose del sillón que compartía con Luna. – Tory, te presento a Luna.

\- Hola – Le saludó Astoria levantando una mano – Theo me ha hablado mucho de ti, es un placer conocerte.

\- Hola – Contestó Luna aún sorprendida – El placer es mío

\- ¿Podemos descansar Theodore? – Exclamó Astoria tomándolo de la camisa y acercándolo a ella – El viaje fue demasiado largo, quiero dormir ¿Si? – Theodore asintió y le indicó con la mano que se adelantara.

\- Luna – Le llamó Theo despertándola de su trance

\- Dime – Le contestó secamente mirándolo con decepción en sus ojos celestes.

\- Será mejor que descanses – Luna lo miró con enojo y sin despedirse salió disparada hacia su habitación. Definitivamente aquella sería una larga noche.

* * *

 **No te pierdas el próximo capítulo:**

 **Capítulo 2. Back to home**


	2. Back to home

**Hola chicos, según lo prometido les dejo el capítulo de la segunda temporada de Terror en Raven city.**

 **Espero lo disfruten**

 **Besos**

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la grandiosa imaginación de JKR

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Back to home**

Aquella mañana estaba siendo verdaderamente desastrosa, el tranquilo desayuno que normalmente compartían se había convertido en un momento incómodo que ninguno hubiese querido vivir.

– ¡Trajiste a tú ex novia a vivir aquí y quieres que yo esté contenta! – Gritó Hermione bastante enojada

– Granger. Lo que ocurrió entre Astoria y yo fue hace muchos años – Se defendió Draco sin levantar la voz

– ¡No me interesa si fue hace mil años! – Volvió a gritar la castaña

– ¿No deberíamos hacer algo? – Preguntó preocupado Harry mientras trataba de escuchar lo que la pareja hablaba mientras estaban encerrados en el estudio.

Todo había empezado cuando al despertar todos notaron que Theodore había regresado y que lo había hecho con compañía, la antigua médico del escuadrón de los chicos cuando eran mercenarios, Astoria, que además había sido pareja durante un tiempo de Draco.

– Dudo que nosotros podamos hacer algo. Así como están las cosas creo que Granger va a matar a Draco – Dijo Blaise sonriendo divertido

– En todo caso creo que Granger exagera, digo, fueron novios en el pasado. No creo que sea para tanto – Exclamó Theo mirando a sus compañeros en busca de un apoyo, pero ninguno dijo nada.

– Yo no quiero generar discordia entre Draco y su novia. Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya – Dijo Astoria levantándose pero Theo se lo impidió tomándola de la mano y obligándola a sentarse.

– Tú estás aquí por una razón muy poderosa y no te iras solo por el ataque de celos de Granger – Siseó enojado Theodore levantándose del sofá – Soy quien va a terminar esta tontería

– Teniendo en cuenta que fuiste tú quien la inicio al traerla a ella – le dijo Ginny mirándolo con desdén.

– Me sabe a mierda tu opinión Weasley – Le contestó Theodore retándola con la mirada ante la estupefacción de todos los presentes.

– ¡A mí hermana no le respondes así! – Gritó Ron exaltado empujando a Theo

– No te metas Weasley, tú eres una insignificante cucaracha contra mí – Aquello pareció enfurecer a Ron que se lanzó contra él, pero fue detenido por Blaise con extrema facilidad.

– ¡Eres un imbécil! – Le dijo Ginny acercándose con claras intenciones de ponerlo en su lugar, pero se vio sorprendida al ser expulsada contra la pared.

– ¡Qué hiciste! – Gritó escandalizado Harry socorriendo a Ginny que había quedado lastimada en el suelo. Mientras Blaise intentaba por todos los medios sujetar a un desestabilizado Ronald que había sacado fuerzas para pelear por su hermana.

– Un monstruo, eso eres… – Le susurró Ron – Un maldito monstruo deforme que no debió vivir

– ¡Basta! – Dijo con fortaleza Blaise – ¡Luna y Astoria hora de intervenir! – le gritó a la rubia quien permanecía al margen junto a Astoria.

– ¿Qué hago? – Dijo Luna nerviosa mirando la posición tan tensa que Theodore mantenía

– ¡Maldito engendro! – Gritaba cada vez más fuerte Ron

– ¡Maldita sea Weasley valora tu vida! – Le dijo Blaise empujándolo lejos de Theodore, quien parecía estar fuera de control

– ¡Vamos! atácame a mí, cobarde – Volvió a atacar Ron sacando completamente de las casillas a Theodore, que se movió cual depredador cuando va a matar a su presa.

– ¡No! – Gritó Blaise con temor. Sabía que Theodore poseía en su interior un potente virus que invadía totalmente su ser y que al fusionarse con él, lo habían convertido en una persona inestable y peligrosa, sus emociones no podían ser controladas y eso podía desencadenar una lamentable tragedia, por eso Astoria estaba allí, esa era la razón por la Theodore la había buscado, solo ella tenía la experiencia desde el punto de vista de la medicina para ayudarlo con su problema, pero ahora todo se había salido de sus manos.

Luna sabía que si Theo llegaba hasta donde Ronald en ese estado, no le importaría hacerle daño a cualquiera con tal de liberar la rabia que lo estaba consumiendo, así que en el momento en el que Draco y Hermione salieron alertados por los gritos, ella aprovechó el momento de distracción y corrió hacia Blaise interponiéndose.

– ¡Para! – Le gritó Draco intentando acercarse a Theo. El castaño estaba irreconocible sus ojos eran tan negros como la noche, en su piel las venas se marcaban a la perfección mostrando un tono azulejo que le daba un aspecto macabro. Y entonces el timbre del apartamento empezó a sonar una y otra vez sacándolos a todos de aquel ambiente. Hermione corrió a abrir y al instante una hermosa chica de cabello negro con destellos dorados entró saludando a todos con una sonrisa.

– Buenos días chicos – Exclamó Pansy sonriendo – Vaya, creo que ha habido una verdadera batalla aquí

– Pansy – Dijo Ron desconcertado

– Hola Poli – Exclamó saludando a Ron - ¿Qué nadie se alegra de verme? – Dijo sonriente

– ¡Vaya! Pansy – Habló Harry sorprendido de verla allí - Claro que nos alegramos de verte – Harry se acercó a ella dándole un gran abrazo – Disculpa el ambiente, hemos tenido un pequeño inconveniente – Dijo mirando a Theo cuyo aspecto ya era normal y estaba siendo calmado por Astoria.

– Yo también me alegro de verlos – Les confesó sentándose en el sillón

– ¿Cómo nos encontraste? – Preguntó Draco con curiosidad

– No fue fácil, pero teniéndolo a él de mi lado todo fue fluyendo – Pansy señaló al joven que había llegado con ella, pero nadie hasta el momento se había fijado en él. – Chicos, les presento a Jacob Chang…

– ¿Tío Jake? – Preguntó la pequeña Donna, frotando sus manitos contra sus ojos, pues se acababa de levantar, el ruido no la había despertado debido a que su habitación estaba insonorizada – ¡Tío Jake! – gritó corriendo y arrojándose a los brazos del apuesto hombre quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

– ¿Tío? – La confusión del rostro de Hermione era evidente

– Así es Hermione, Jacob es hermano de Cho – Respondió Pansy alzando su rostro con altivez. – Hace algunos días recibí su visita para pedir mi ayuda, necesitaba encontrarlos para saber dónde estaba su sobrina, pero al parecer nos ahorramos mucho trabajo – Dijo al ver a la niña

– Tío Jake, quiero que conozcas a mis segundos papitos – Dijo Donna señalando hacia Draco y Hermione.

– Claro que sí mi princesa – Susurró con dulzura el hombre

– Él es Draco y ella es Hermione – Exclamó Donna sonriendo orgullosa – Son mis nuevos papas y me quieren mucho.

– Vamos muchachos quiten esas caras de miedo y confusión, soy medio hermano de Cho, si antes no habían sabido de mí era porque no estaba en el país. – Dijo Jacob sonriéndoles con camaradería – Mi nombre, así como dijo Pansy es Jacob Chang y quiero unirme a su lucha contra Arklay.

– Bueno, bienvenido entonces – Dijo Blaise ofreciéndole la mano – Blaise Zabinni

– Mucho gusto – Contestó Jacob sinceramente.

Pansy no había notado la presencia de Theo, estaba tan feliz de estar de nuevo con todos sus compañeros sobrevivientes que había pasado por alto aquel detalle. Hasta que empezó a reparar el apartamento por completo y entonces pudo verlo con claridad emitiendo un grito horrorizado.

– Él está muerto – gritaba señalando a Theo con cara de horror

– Pansy cálmate, debemos explicarte lo que ocurrió – Le decía Ronald intentando hacerla entrar en razón, pero la pelinegra no escuchaba razones, solo gritaba descontroladamente mientras intentaba huir de todos, al ver que no se iba a calmar Theodore entendió que debía interceder, levantando su brazo izquierdo el castaño consiguió mantenerla inmóvil en una silla.

– Fue Neville…tú estás infectado – Exclamo la ex periodista después de algunos segundos

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó Jacob sorprendido

– Theo, me lo acaba de explicar – Contestó Pansy más calmada

– No pudo habértelo explicado Pansy, él ni siquiera ha abierto su boca – Le reprochó Jacob

– ¿No? ¿Acaso no escucharon sus palabras? – Preguntó confundida Pansy mirando a Theodore fijamente.

– Theodore adquirió algunas habilidades con el virus que está en su interior, una de ellas, que aún no entendemos muy bien es la leer mentes y transmitir mensajes a cierto público – Intervino Draco, evitando exponer más a su compañero, debido a que ya había recibido demasiada presión en el día.

– Fantástico, con sus habilidades y la estrategia correcta podemos ganar esta guerra – Dijo Pansy con felicidad

– Dile eso a Theodore cuando deje de ser tan imbécil – Habló Ginny con cara de dolor mientras sujetaba su brazo lastimado por el golpe recibido.

– Ginny yo no sé lo que me ocurrió… de verdad no quería hacerte daño – Admitió Theo bajando su rostro avergonzado

– ¿Si? Puedes meterte tus disculpas por…

– ¡Suficiente! – Gritó Draco con firmeza – No delante de la niña. – Dijo enojado, Donna era muy importante para él y no iba a permitir que la dañaran ni siquiera con comentarios de ese estilo – Quiero que todos empaquen sus maletas con todas sus pertenencias, debemos irnos de aquí por seguridad. Partimos en dos horas y no quiero escuchar un solo grito más, porque le juro que soy yo el que no va a responder de mis actos.

De inmediato todos tomaron rumbo a sus habitaciones, sabían que la situación no estaba para ponerse a discutir por temas irrelevantes. Luna tomó su pequeño maletín y empezó a empacar su ropa con la agilidad que se necesitaba, estaba apresurada, tanto que de sus manos se escaparon varias prendas que cayeron irremediablemente al suelo, dejo en la cama las que llevaba en sus brazos y se arrodilló para alcanzarlas, al levantar la vista un muchacho la miraba desde arriba, se trataba del chico que Pansy había presentado como el tío de Donna. Jacob le ofreció caballerosamente su mano y Luna no tardó en aceptarla levantándose con su ayuda.

– Disculpa si fui atrevido al ingresar sin tu permiso. Pansy está discutiendo con su amigo pelirrojo y yo no quise involucrarme. – Luna le sonrío brindándole confianza.

– No te preocupes. Ya extrañábamos las peleas de esos dos. – Admitió la rubia mientras seguía empacando

– Aún no me dices tu nombre – le dijo Jacob ofreciéndole la mano – Jacob Chang, un placer conocerte…

– Luna Lovegood – Exclamó Luna tomándole la mano a modo de presentación

– Luna, que lindo nombre – Luna le agradeció en susurros ganándose una radiante sonrisa de parte de Jacob

– Así que, eres el tío de Donna – Jacob asintió sentándose al lado de Luna

– Sí, soy el tío de esa hermosa princesa – Dijo sonriendo orgulloso, dos hermosos hoyuelos se formaron en sus mejillas haciéndolo ver muy atractivo.

– Muy bien Jake, ¿Te puedo decir así cierto? – Preguntó Luna con camaradería

– ¡Claro! – Dijo el chico efusivamente – Solo si me dejas llamarte Lu.

– Perfecto, será Jake entonces – Finalizó Luna cerrando su maleta y colocándola en el suelo.

– Te ayudo – Se ofreció Jake tomándola entre sus brazos musculosos y llevándola hacia la sala donde la mayoría de ellos ya se encontraban listos.

– ¿Lista? – Preguntó Draco al verla llegar junto a ese chico nuevo, Luna asintió ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa que el rubio correspondió con un ligero apretón de manos.

– Lu ¿Dónde quieres que deje tu maleta? – Le preguntó Jacob, para Theodore no pasó desapercibido el diminutivo bastante cariñoso que el joven de rasgos asiáticos había usado con Luna, el castaño apretó con fuerza sus dientes, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese recién aparecido a tomarse esas confianzas con Luna?

– Dámela a mí – dijo Theodore intentando quitársela de las manos, pero Jacob se lo impidió reteniéndola.

– Disculpa amigo, pero Lu no ha dicho nada de eso y es a ella quien le pregunté – Respondió Jacob con tranquilidad

– ¿Lu? – Preguntó con sarcasmo el castaño – Que chistoso eres ¿John?

– Jake – Intervino Luna quitándole su maleta al joven asiático de sus manos – Yo me hago cargo, muchas gracias.

– Luna yo puedo ayudarte – Exclamó Theo intentando quitarle la maleta, pero la rubia se lo impidió.

– No te preocupes Theodore yo puedo llevar mis propias cosas – La discusión se dio por terminada con la intervención de Luna, así que Draco para asegurarse que no se generara algún otro conflicto dio la orden de salida del apartamento.

Uno a uno fueron evacuando el sitio para no levantar sospechas de los residentes del edificio o de cualquier otra persona. En el parqueadero se encontraban tres camionetas totalmente blindadas que iban a ser el medio de transporte de todos hacia su nuevo destino: Michigan.

– Chicos nos movilizaremos en estas camionetas, iremos en grupos, adentro de cada una de ellas hay comunicadores con los que nos mantendremos en contacto y todo lo que necesiten armas, munición, comida. El destino es la ciudad de Stanton del estado de Michigan, es un sitio tranquilo en donde podemos pasar fácilmente desapercibidos, pero no por eso debemos dejar de tener cuidado. Una vez nos instalemos allí debemos empezar nuestras acciones en contra de la corporación. – Habló Draco con firmeza mirándolos a todos seriamente. – Bien, si no hay preguntas y con el fin de evitar peleas innecesarias, Donna sacará de esta bolsa los nombres de las personas que conformaran cada grupo. – La pequeña niña metió su mano en la bolsa que Hermione le ofreció, sacando así el primer nombre del grupo uno

– El primero elegido es el tío Blaise – Exclamó con alegría la pequeña dando brinquitos

– Ven acá mi muñeca – Dijo Blaise extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella, Donna no tardó en unirse en un tierno abrazo con el trigueño.

– Cariño, hagamos esto más rápido ¿Si? – Le dijo Draco a la niña con dulzura. Donna asintió enérgicamente y sacó el siguiente papel.

– Tío Jake – Dijo Donna con alegría, los siguientes en el grupo fueron Luna, Harry y Theodore, complementado así el primer grupo.

El segundo grupo estaba conformado por Donna, Draco, Hermione, Ginny, el tercer grupo lo componían Astoria, Pansy y Ronald.

…

Harry disfrutaba el hermoso paisaje a su alrededor, hacía más de 10 minutos que habían emprendido el viaje con sus compañeros y el silencio reinaba en aquel auto, ni siquiera Blaise había emitido sonido alguno, el trigueño solo estaba concentrado en conducir y sus ojos siempre estaban fijos sobre el camino. Theodore a su lado, se le conocía por ser un hombre de pocas palabras, por lo que se mantenía atento a la carretera como su compañero. Jacob mantenía una extraña conversación con señas con Luna, que sonreía ante las ocurrencias del asiático.

– ¿Quieren parar de una maldita vez? – Dijo Theo bastante exaltado mirando por el retrovisor hacia Luna y Jacob.

– Hey amigo, tranquilo. – Le respondió Jacob serenamente

– No soy tú amigo John. – Contestó enojado Nott

– Jacob – Le corrigió Luna

– Lo que sea – Exclamó Theo con desinterés

– Puedes seguir mirando el camino como venias haciéndolo Tom – Dijo Jacob mordazmente

– Te quieres hacer el gracioso no John – Exclamó Theo quitándose el cinturón de seguridad

– ¡Bueno basta los dos! – Gritó Harry de repente – Parecen un par de niños. Compórtense como los adultos maduros que son ambos y dejen sus tonterías.

– Disculpa Harry – Dijo Jake sinceramente – Yo no quiero problemas con nadie, pero parece que a nuestro amigo le encanta buscarlos. – La agilidad con la que Theo volteo su rostro hacia el asiento de atrás del auto y tomó del cuello a Jacob, fue tan impresionante que dejó sorprendidos a todos.

– ¡Blaise! – Gritó Luna señalando al vehículo que estaba en frente de ellos invadiendo su carril. Zabinni tuvo que realizar varias maniobras para evitar chocar, el trigueño giró el volante bruscamente provocando que el vehículo se saliera de la carretera y girara hasta chocar con un árbol y quedar de cabeza.

– ¡Demonios! – Gritó Harry asustado mirando todo de cabeza debido a que el auto se encontraba volcado con las llantas hacia arriba.

– ¡Luna! – Exclamó nervioso Jacob al ver a la rubia a su lado inconsciente – Por favor alguien ayúdela – Las suplicas nerviosas de Jacob surtieron efecto en Blaise y Theodore, que desesperados se salieron del carro para auxiliarla. Theo abrió la puerta trasera y con cuidado tomó a Luna entre sus brazos recostándola en el suelo. La examinó con cuidado ante los ojos expectantes de Blaise, Harry y Jacob que lucían demasiado preocupados.

– Bonita, ¿Puedes oírme? – Le decía Theo cerca de su oído, pero la chica no daba respuesta

– Creo que se golpeó la cabeza cuando el automóvil se volcó – Dijo Jacob acercándose a Luna

– ¿En serio? – Exclamó con ironía Theodore – Vaya, no sabía que se había golpeado al chocar

– Bueno ya bájale a tus tonterías Nott – La molestia en el rostro de Jacob era notable a simple vista – En primera instancia todo lo que le ocurra a Lu, es tú culpa, fuiste quien enloqueció y desconcentró a Blaise, de no ser porque es un buen conductor ahora estaríamos todos muertos – Theodore enfureció. Como se atrevía ese recién aparecido a hablarle de esa manera.

– Cuida bien tus palabras Chang sino deseas que te la haga tragar – Siseó molesto el castaño

– Vaya, parece que después de todo si sabes mi apellido – le replicó el asiático cruzándose de brazos

– ¡Suficiente! – Gritó Blaise asustando a los curiosos que se acercaban al lugar del accidente, accionando el botón del comunicador el trigueño habló – Tuvimos un accidente, necesitamos ayuda, Luna está inconsciente – La voz preocupada de Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Pansy y Ron resonó de inmediato.

– ¡Por Dios!

– ¿Qué ocurrió?

– ¿Es grave?

– Dime que no le ocurrió nada malo, por favor

– ¡Silencio! – Habló Draco – ¿Dónde están? Envíame la ubicación mediante el dispositivo por favor, ya vamos para allá.

– No será necesario, estoy bien – Susurró Luna comunicándose con todos. Rápidamente Theodore la ayudó a ponerse en pie y la acunó entre sus brazos, dándole besos en la frente. – Estoy bien, Theo – Dijo la rubia para tranquilizarlo, el castaño tomó su rostro entre sus manos, se notaba que aún estaba preocupado.

– Perdóname – Le susurró en el oído dándole un fuerte abrazo – Por favor – Luna colocó su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Theo, sintiendo su corazón que latía desbocado. El castaño tomó la mano de Luna y depositó un par de besos en ella y ante la sorpresa de todos tomó el rostro de la chica y le dio un apasionado beso, así sin precedentes, sin explicación alguna. El rostro de Luna estaba completamente rojo una vez el beso finalizó, ni siquiera era capaz de mirar a su alrededor.

– ¿Están bien? – Preguntó Draco desde el otro lado de la línea

– Si, no te preocupes, yo me hago cargo – Contestó Theodore dirigiéndose hacia la camioneta que seguía volcada.

– ¿Por qué dijiste que tú te hacías cargo? – Le increpó molesto Jacob – Cómo se supone que nos movilizaremos

– Tranquilo "amigo" – Le contestó Theodore sonriendo – Ya tengo algo de motivación – Añadió mirando a Luna con dulzura.

– Vamos _Honey,_ muéstranos tú poder – Dijo Blaise divertido dando pequeños saltos alrededor de Theodore. El castaño sonrío y se dirigió hacia el carro, apretó su puño con fuerza y lanzó dos golpes seguidos al aire.

– ¿De verdad confiaremos en este loco? – Exclamó Jacob furioso – ¡Es un bipolar! Un paciente seguro de psiquiatría, que se yo…

– Confía en él Jake – Le susurro Luna mirando a Theo con amor y admiración

Theo golpeó levemente el auto provocando que este se volteara completamente, al parecer solo había sido un susto, la camioneta se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, con la excepción de una pequeña abolladura en la puerta delantera del copiloto. Blaise fue el primero en subirse, seguido Jacob y Luna, mientras que Harry y Theodore revisaban el motor, para asegurarse que todo funcionaría bien.

– Así que es él – Le dijo Jacob a Luna mirándola de reojo. La rubia se sonrojó al instante y sonrió con nerviosismo.

– Sí – Reconoció después de algunos segundos

– ¿Por qué no están juntos entonces? – Preguntó con curiosidad

– Es complicado… – Dijo Luna mirando por la ventana hacia el exterior como buscando una respuesta ante aquella pregunta.

– Me imagino que por su comportamiento agresivo – Soltó con malicia el asiático

– No, Theo no es agresivo. Es el virus que le inyectaron en su organismo, no sabes todo lo que ha vivido, él es una víctima más de la corporación Arklay. – le defendió Luna frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Entonces? – Preguntó intrigado

– Dice que merezco algo mejor y que lo nuestro es imposible porque me haría daño – Le dijo en susurros la rubia a Jacob

– Eso es de cobardes. Si yo quisiera estar contigo y tú me correspondieras yo pelearía hasta el final por ti – Exclamó con firmeza haciendo que Luna bajara su rostro con tristeza.

El resto del camino fue más tranquilo, durante la mitad del viaje una suave llovizna los acompañó. El silencio volvió a reinar, esta vez sin ser roto por ninguno. Harry y Luna se habían dormido uno al lado del otro, Jacob miraba por la ventana las gotas deslizarse, Blaise conducía atento a cualquier movimiento en el camino y Theodore leía concentrado un libro.

Pronto llegaron a la pequeña ciudad de Stanton, sus calles estaban cubiertas de una delgada capa de nieve, el aire era gélido y la temperatura que se sentía alcanzaba los 0 grados. Draco condujo y guio a todos hacia la parte boscosa de la ciudad, una vez internados allí llegaron hasta un pequeño lago en donde al lado se visualizaba una cabaña bastante bonita y sencilla. Hermione fue la primera en bajarse junto a la pequeña Donna, que estaba saltando de felicidad por tener el lago tan cerca de casa. La cabaña se veía sencilla por fuera, pero por dentro parecía un verdadero palacio, había una chimenea, sala, comedor y lo más extraordinario eran las más de 15 habitaciones subterráneas, diseñadas estratégicamente en el caso de necesitar resguardarse, incluso poseía un túnel de escape hacia la ciudad.

Luna tomó la cuarta habitación de la cabaña, quedando en medio de la habitación de Pansy y la de Astoria, quien se resistía a escoger esa, porque deseaba una al lado de Theo, pero el castaño prefirió quedar en medio de las habitaciones de Harry y la pequeña Donna.

Theo estaba organizando sus pertenencias cuando escuchó unos golpes insistentes en su puerta, pensando que se trataba de Astoria, que tan solo unos minutos atrás había estado haciendo un completo berrinche de niña pequeña porque quería una habitación a su lado, Theodore abrió la puerta con desgano y vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando la persona que estaba detrás del umbral resultó siendo Luna.

– Luna – Dijo el castaño observándola con detalle. La rubia vestía una pijama que constaba de dos piezas, una camisa blanca, pantalón tipo jogger gris y un abrigo de lana azul a juego con las pantuflas de James P. Sullivan

– ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó con algo de vergüenza, Theodore le indicó con la mano que podía seguir y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo? – Le dijo Theo con curiosidad. Luna carraspeó un par de veces como tratando de alargar más el momento para encontrar las palabras exactas que deseaba decirle.

– Yo quería agradecerte la preocupación que tuviste por mí en la tarde, cuando ocurrió el accidente – Dijo sinceramente Luna, mientras pasaba las manos por sus brazos, la habitación de Theo era realmente fría, más fría que las demás.

– Tienes frío – Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, Theo tomó una chaqueta de su armario y se la puso con cuidado sobre sus hombros – El clima aquí en esta fecha es muy frío, abrígate bien, no te vayas a resfriar – Le dijo en tono protector. Luna sonrío al escuchar su preocupación y por el gesto tan tierno de la chaqueta. Entonces vio la oportunidad perfecta para preguntar lo que la tenía tan pensativa desde que había llegado a Stanton.

– ¿Por qué me besaste Theo? – El castaño sonrío y se sentó en la cama mirándola directamente a los ojos.

– Así que, a eso viniste ¿No? – Luna negó enérgicamente, pero luego de algunos segundos exclamó un débil sí, que al castaño le costó mucho escuchar.

– No te entiendo. Realmente deseo hacerlo, pero logras confundirme en un instante – Le dijo ella caminando por la habitación – Un día me dices que me extrañaste demasiado y que no puedes vivir sin mí, al otro día me dices que es mejor que estemos separados, luego vienes con una chica hermosa que vive pegada a ti las 24 horas del día, me besas como si no hubiese un mañana, ¿A qué juegas Theo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – Exclamó Luna con desesperación – Quiero saber que significo para ti, no estoy dispuesta a seguir en este juego…

– Tú eres mi todo – Respondió Theodore pasando sus manos por su cabello suelto – Te amo. Te amo con cada fibra de mí ser, anhelo estar cada segundo de mi vida a tú lado, extraño tus besos, tus abrazos, tu voz, tus ojos, tus manos. Daría mi vida una y otra vez por verte feliz, sin importarme lo que pueda pasarme o cuanto pueda sufrir. Te amo tanto, que duele amarte – Le confesó mirándola a los ojos. Luna suspiró al escuchar tan hermosas palabras, la conmovió ver esos hermosos ojos azules mirándola fijamente, pudo ver el sufrimiento por el que pasaba y sintió que su mundo se venía abajo.

– Yo te amo Theo. – Susurró sentándose a su lado – Adoro todo de ti, incluso hasta lo que no conozco. Quiero estar contigo siempre… pero tú no me lo permites, siempre me rechazas, me ignoras o simplemente te vas. ¿Por qué? – Preguntó con los ojos acuosos y un inmenso nudo en la garganta

– No podemos estar juntos bonita – Contestó él desviando su mirada. Luna podía jurar que había visto una lágrima solitaria bajar, pero él no le permitió mirar porque se levantó apresuradamente y le dio la espalda. – Te haría mucho daño. Weasley tenía razón, soy un maldito engendro. Soy muerte, desolación, solo causo daño, incluso a lo que más amo. Jamás me perdonaría si te lastimo, no podría vivir con eso y ese sería mi fin. – Luna corrió a su lado y lo abrazo con fuerza.

– No tenemos que hacernos esto. Sé que prometí desde la muerte de Derek no llorar nunca más. Pero esto me supera en gran medida. ¡Te necesito! – Gritó al borde del llanto – ¡Te extraño! Cada segundo que pasa y estoy lejos de ti incluso teniéndote tan cerca son una verdadera tortura para mí.

– ¿Crees que yo no siento lo mismo? No sabes lo que me muero por besarte, sabes lo que me controlo por no mandar todo al demonio y hacerte mía sin que nada más me interese en el mundo. – Dijo Theodore acorralando a Luna contra la pared – Puedo ser un verdadero imbécil Luna, pero aún estoy en mis cabales para salvarte de mí – Susurró contra los labios de la chica. Theo intentó alejarse, pero Luna lo impidió tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y acercándolo a ella lo besó. Lo besó como nunca había hecho con ningún hombre, con tanto deseo contenido. Quería demostrarle en ese beso, todo lo que sentía por él y al parecer estaba funcionando porque sentía la respiración entrecortada de él y su agarre fuerte en su cintura – Basta… por favor – Decía con voz débil Theodore entre un beso y otro, pero Luna no se daba por vencida y continuaba su batalla con caricias en el rostro del ex mercenario, te amo en susurros y besos que por poco los dejaban sin respiración.

– ¡Theodore! – Grito Astoria entrando violentamente en la habitación sin avisar. Theo se separó bruscamente de Luna y miró suplicante a Astoria, cuya mirada era de completa desaprobación. Luna pudo sentir el ambiente entre ambos y varias ideas cruzaron su mente perturbándola.

– ¿Qué está ocurriendo entre ustedes? – Preguntó encarándolos, Theo bajó su rostro y Astoria sonrío con arrogancia.

– Astoria… – Exclamó Theodore negando con la cabeza, pero la castaña pareció no ponerle atención – Por favor no…

– Theodore y yo somos pareja – Dijo sonriendo complacida – Él no había querido decírtelo para no lastimarte, pero desde hace algún tiempo estamos saliendo, desde que estaba secuestrado en las instalaciones de Arklay. Yo fui quien lo ayudó a escapar. – El rostro de Luna era de completa estupefacción. Theodore la había engañado, todo este tiempo había estado jugando con esa chica y con ella al decirle que la amaba. Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, la rubia salió como alma que lleva el diablo de aquella situación prometiéndose no volverle a creer ni una palabra más a Theodore.

Nott se dejó caer al suelo, no podía fingir estaba al borde del llanto, quería correr detrás de ella, decirle que todo era una mentira, que la amaba solo a ella, que todo era un maldito teatro, pero sabía que no podía hacer aquello, que si la amaba lo mejor era dejarla ser feliz y no lastimarla más y así se lo hizo saber su compañera.

– Era lo mejor cariño. Recuerda lo que te dije, tú virus es demasiado agresivo, cualquier contacto de diversa índole con ella, podría ponerla en grave peligro. ¿Quieres acaso hacerle daño? – Theo negó enérgicamente con la cabeza – Sé lo difícil que te debe resultar controlarte teniéndola tan cerca, pero debes hacer un esfuerzo. Recuerda, hazlo por ella… – Le dijo saliendo de aquella habitación dejándolo completamente solo y perdido.

* * *

 **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo:**

 _Convivencia_


	3. Convivencia

Hola chicos, tercer capítulo de la segunda temporada. Disfruten y comenten para ver si les gusta.

Besos.

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la grandiosa imaginación de JKR

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Convivencia**

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde que habían llegado a aquel lugar y cada día que transcurría la convivencia se hacía cada vez más difícil entre todos los habitantes de aquella cabaña. Pansy y Ronald habían llevado sus discusiones a otro nivel, Harry no toleraba el comportamiento infantil de Ron, Luna y Hermione no se querían ver ni en pintura con Astoria, Jacob y Theodore tenían más de una pelea cazada y Draco estaba que los mataba a todos.

Aquel día no era la excepción, Hermione despertó en su habitación que compartía con la pequeña Donna, escuchando los gritos de Pansy y Ron en la planta superior de la cabaña.

– ¡Eres un idiota Weasley! – Gritó Pansy fuera de sí – Verdaderamente me tienes aburrida

– Pues tú no te quedas atrás, solo eres una dramática y gritona – Le respondió de forma mordaz el pelirrojo. La ex periodista no aguantó más y le lanzó una cuchara a la cabeza, la misma con la que estaba removiendo el desayuno que Ron se había comido sin permiso. – ¡Pero qué demonios te pasa! – Gritó Ron rojo de la furia que lo consumía al ver la cuchara de pancakes pegada a su cabello.

Los gritos alertaron a todos los habitantes de la cabaña que de inmediato hicieron acto de presencia para darse por enterado de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– ¡Te lo mereces, eso y mucho más, por idiota y abusivo! – Le gritó con enojo Pansy armándose esta vez de la taza de masa para pancakes.

– ¡Ya basta! Estoy cansado que me trates como si yo fuera un maldito tapete donde te puedes limpiar los pies – Le dijo Ron avanzando peligrosamente hacia ella, la pelinegra retrocedió asustada al desconocer las intenciones del pelirrojo.

– Te lo advierto Weasley – Le decía amenazándolo con la taza – Te acercas y te juro que te voy a reventar en pedazos esta taza en la cabeza – Ron hizo caso omiso a las amenazas y en cuestión de segundos ambos forcejeaban con la taza y con un cuchillo que Pansy había tomado como defensa

– ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? – Dijo Blaise entrando a la cabaña en compañía de Theo, ambos habían estado entrenando afuera, por lo que su ropa estaba empapada por la lluvia y el lodo.

– Weasley déjala ya – Habló Theo acercándose a la pareja que no parecía prestarle mucha atención.

– Pansy y Weasley ya déjense de tonterías y suelten ese cuchillo – Exigió Draco dejando a la pequeña Donna en el suelo, pues la traía cargada en sus brazos.

– Él es un idiota – Decía Pansy amenazándolo con el cuchillo, el pelirrojo esquivaba cada ataque que Parkinson parecía lanzarle. En un rápido movimiento Ronald le quitó el cuchillo a la chica y lo arrojo lejos, luego le arrebató la taza de pancakes de las manos con violencia.

– Ahora te voy a enseñar a respetarme – Le dijo Ron a Pansy, cuyo rostro mostraba demasiado temor. El pelirrojo tomó la taza de pancakes que le había quitado y vertió su contenido en el cabello perfecto de la chica.

– ¡Te voy a matar! – Gritó Pansy presa de la ira que crecía en ella cada vez más. Corrió hacía el cuchillo y empezó a perseguir por toda la cabaña a Ronald que huía despavorido hasta que se ocultó detrás de Theodore. – Quítate Theo – Le amenazó Pansy blandiendo el cuchillo

– Vamos Pansy – Trató de persuadirla Theo – Tú no quieres ensuciarte las manos con la sangre de Weasley, luego te tocará limpiar toda la casa y dudo mucho que lo quieras hacer, entrégame el cuchillo – Le dijo estirando su mano, pero la chica hizo caso omiso rodeándolo para hallar a Ron escondido a sus espaldas.

– ¡Quiero que te quites! – Dijo histérica – Quiero matar a ese imbécil de una vez por todas, no me importa si me voy a la cárcel. Estoy cansada de esta maldita cabaña, de estar encerrada, de todo – Pansy estaba sufriendo una verdadera crisis, estaba al borde del llanto y sus manos temblaban considerablemente.

– Nena, dame el cuchillo por favor – Le pidió Blaise con suavidad al ver su estado. Pansy pareció ceder durante algunos segundos, pero el movimiento de Ron la alertó y corrió directo a él dispuesta enterrarle el cuchillo y pudo hacerlo de no ser por la mano ensangrentada de Theodore que sostenía con una el cuchillo interceptado y con la otra trataba de calmar a la joven que lloraba a mares.

– Ya pasó – Le decía Theo abrazándola – Debes calmarte Pansy, toma aire vamos – Ginny corrió donde Ron para comprobar que se encontraba bien y Hermione tenía en sus brazos a una asustada Donna. Blaise tomó en sus brazos a Pansy llevándosela del lugar.

Jacob, Harry y Luna habían salido desde muy temprano a trotar, el muchacho resultó siendo un excelente entrenador, así que Luna y Harry estaban aprovechando su buena intención y aprendían cada día un poco más de él. Al entrar los tres a la cabaña pudieron notar el desastre que allí había ocurrido al ver el rostro de Ron, el desorden en la cocina y la sangre que Draco intentaba frenar en la mano de Theo.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó Luna mirando preocupada a Theo

– Nada de tu interés – Respondió Astoria sentada al lado del castaño mientras intentaba aliviar su dolor.

– ¡No le hables así! – Intervino Hermione molesta

– Granger no te metas en esto – Le dijo Draco

– ¿La defiendes? – Preguntó Hermione mirándolo con reproche

– No defiendo a nadie, solo que el problema no es contigo, no deberías meterte.

– Pues sí lo hago, Luna es mi amiga y está recién aparecida no tiene por qué tratarla así – Finalizó cruzándose de brazos

– En todo caso creo que Luna también tiene boca con la que defenderse, no te hagas la justiciera y no enredes más las cosas – Le siseó molesto arrastrando las palabras

– ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer o que no! ¡Imbécil! – Le gritó fuera de sí la castaña

– No grites delante de la niña – Habló bajo Draco, como solo lo hacía cuando estaba verdaderamente enojado.

– Donna, ve a tu habitación – Susurró Hermione, la pequeña obedeció de inmediato y Draco pareció tensarse por esa razón.

– ¿Ves lo que provocas estúpida niña? – Le increpó Astoria a Luna dándole un empujón, la rubia chocó contra el pecho de Harry que se quejó adolorido.

– Aquí la única estúpida eres tú – Le respondió Luna no dejándose intimidar

– ¿Acaso soy yo la que se la pasa rogándole amor a un hombre que no hace más que despreciarla? – Aquello fue un golpe bajo, Luna no bajó su mirada, sin embargo las palabras pronunciadas por Astoria la habían herido.

– ¡Cállate Astoria! – Exclamó con voz firme Theodore levantándose del sofá

– Ve lo que causa tu amiguita, Malfoy – Le reprochó Hermione enojada al rubio, quien se marchó de la cabaña dando un portazo al salir. Theodore tomó sin cuidado a Astoria del brazo conduciéndola hasta las habitaciones subterráneas, Harry siguió a Luna que salió corriendo rumbo al lago y los demás empezaron a limpiar el desastre que allí había.

– ¡Lu espera! – Le gritó corriendo detrás de ella, pero Luna solo se detuvo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la cabaña. – Luna – le dijo Harry acercándose, la rubia tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero no se permitía derramar ni una sola de ellas, las contenía con furia apretando los puños.

– Ya no aguanto más – Susurró arrojándose a los brazos de Harry, quien la recibió con un gran abrazo – Me duele verlo con esa mujer Harry, me duele mucho.

– Lo sé – Dijo con tristeza el pelinegro pasando una mano torpemente por la espalda de Luna

– Ella es tan mala – Decía Luna aún con los ojos acuosos – Yo lo amo Harry, ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? – Se preguntó dolida

– Porque Theodore te ama mucho y no quiere hacerte daño Lu – Le respondió Harry con simpleza – No justifico sus métodos, ni estoy de acuerdo con lo que hace, pero algo debes entender Luna, cuando no tienes nada en la vida y de la nada aparece una persona que desestabiliza tu mundo y que te hace creer en algo en lo que nunca habías creído, todo cambia. Vas a estar dispuesto a dar todo por esa persona, vas a querer protegerla, cuidarla de todo peligro y más si el peligro lo representas tú mismo.

– Él no me ama, solo me engañó para estar con ambas a la vez – Dijo Luna separándose de Harry

– Y tú le creíste esa mentira – Dijo el moreno acomodándose las gafas – ¡Por Dios Lu! Eso es como si te dijeran que Malfoy y Hermione se odian, cuando en realidad están profundamente enamorados el uno del otro.

– Es diferente Harry. Draco y Hermione se aman y han luchado siempre por mantener intacto su amor, no se han separado por nada y cada día luchan juntos por su relación. – Replicó Luna

– Ahora mismo están separados y llevan así varias semanas. Pero no por eso dejan de quererse Luna. Dale tiempo al tiempo – Luna suspiró con desgano

– No Harry, no voy a insistir más, a partir de hoy Theodore no existe para mí – Susurró la rubia antes de marcharse dejando a Harry completamente solo contemplando el esplendor del lago frente a él.

* * *

No te pierdas el próximo capítulo: **¿Have I found you or lost you?**


	4. ¿Have I found you or lost you?

Hola chicos, cuarto capítulo de la segunda temporada. Disfruten y comenten para ver si les gusta.

Besos.

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la grandiosa imaginación de JKR

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. ¿Have I found you or lost you?**

Algo importante debía ocurrir verdaderamente para que Draco hubiese convocado a aquella reunión extraordinaria en la noche, desde el enfrentamiento entre Pansy y Ronald había transcurrido aproximadamente dos semanas. Ahora todos trataban de evitarse a como dé lugar, Draco y Hermione llevaban días sin dirigirse la palabra, Theo y Luna ni siquiera se dirigían el saludo, él se la pasaba encerrado por horas en compañía de Astoria, quien trataba de enseñarle a dominar el virus que poseía en su interior y Pansy esquivaba a Ron cada que tenía oportunidad, la paz había reinado hasta ese momento. Por eso la reunión convocada los extrañaba demasiado.

– Buenas noches – Les saludó Draco sentándose frente a ellos – Quise convocar la reunión a esta hora para sorpresa de todos porque Donna está dormida y lo que menos deseo es que la niña se entere de la situación. Me he enterado de una información bastante interesante, que me proporcionó una fuente confiable, que como nosotros lucha contra la corporación Arklay, no revelaré de quien se trata, más adelante lo sabrán. Lo importante ahora es saber que se acerca un nuevo taque bioterrorista y que debemos frenarlo a como dé lugar. – Todos miraban a Draco atentos, el rubio prosiguió – La idea es conformar grupos que tengan objetivos claros y establecidos. Algunos se encargarán de suministrar información, otros de infiltrarse y algunos de hacerse con ciertas herramientas de vital importancia. Deberemos trabajar como un verdadero equipo, sin peleas, sin discusiones y sin sentimientos que puedan afectar la misión – Dijo mirando fijamente a Hermione

– ¿Ya tienes decidido los grupos? – Preguntó con curiosidad Blaise

– Si – Contestó Draco – Los encargados de suministrar la información importante para la misión serán: Pansy, Luna y Potter. Los encargados de infiltrarse en las instalaciones son: Blaise, Jacob, Granger y yo. En cuanto a los que deberán buscar o robar las herramientas que necesitaremos serán: Theodore y los Weasley. – Los mencionados parecían satisfechos con la información, menos Theodore quien se levantó bruscamente llamando la atención de todos.

– Malfoy, ¿Te has puesto a pensar la labor tan importante que supone las personas encargadas de proporcionar la información? – Draco asintió sin entender a qué punto quería llegar Nott, el castaño prosiguió – Para los que lo desconocen las personas que suministran la información deben primero infiltrarse entre las filas enemigas, para poder recopilar los datos importantes. Pansy conoce los medios y es capaz de hacer ese trabajo, Potter fue policía y sabe cómo se deben realizar las cosas, pero ¿Luna? – Exclamó el ex mercenario horrorizado – ¡En que estás pensando Draco!

– Yo soy capaz de aprender lo necesario para llevar a cabo la misión – Replicó Luna enojada

– No cuestiones mis decisiones Nott – Le amenazó Draco enojado

– ¡Basta Theodore! – Le dijo Ginny molesta pero el castaño no le prestó atención

– No seas ilusa Lovegood, ¿Qué sabes tú de salidas de reconocimiento? ¿Qué sabes de cubrirle la espalda alguien? ¿O de infiltrarte en algún lugar? – Luna frunció el ceño, se encontraba dolida, era cierto que no poseía conocimientos, pero sabía que estaba en plena capacidad para aprender eso y mucho más. – ¿Qué harás cuando te ataquen? ¿Llorar? – Dijo con sorna sonriendo ampliamente – Recuerdo perfectamente que eso te la pasabas haciendo en Raven… – Los ojos de Luna se llenaron de lágrimas con rapidez, pero se negó a dejarlas salir, no pensaba darle el gusto a Theodore – ¡Aquí se viene el llanto! – Gritó asustando a todos, pero contrario a lo que él pensaba, la rubia se levantó con lentitud de su silla y se acercó a Theo.

– Por lo menos no fui yo quien dejó que un chico de 18 años se sacrificara porque no tuve las pelotas suficientes para salvarlo – Los presentes observaban boquiabiertos la escena ante sus ojos, aquello había sido un golpe verdaderamente bajo, tanto, que Theo aún no podía cerrar la boca asombrado de las palabras de Luna – Así que antes de abrir la boca para acusar de incompetente a otra persona, primero mira si tú no eres uno ¡Idiota! – Le gritó Luna antes de retirarse de la reunión seguida de Theodore quien iba hecho una furia, ambos se encerraron en sus habitaciones dando severos portazos al entrar.

Luna no podía creer las palabras tan duras pronunciadas por Theo, hubiese esperado insultos de cualquier persona menos de él, pero le había dado la gran sorpresa diciéndole que era prácticamente una inútil, la rabia que sentía en aquellos momentos por el exmercenario era casi tan grande como el amor que le tenía, quería golpearlo hasta el cansancio, decirle unas cuentas verdades en la cara, arrojarlo de un auto en movimiento y estrangularlo.

– ¿Acaso se puede sentir amor y odio a la vez por una persona? – Se preguntó la rubia acostándose pesadamente en su cama – Definitivamente si…

Theodore Nott nunca había sido un sujeto detestable, siempre había tratado de no discutir con nadie, ni de buscar conflictos innecesarios, él era el introvertido del grupo, a diferencia de Blaise que era un hablador o de Draco cuyo éxito con las chicas era arrollador. Theo prefería la soledad de su habitación a estar en bares o discotecas, para él ese era su santuario, donde hallaba paz, donde nadie lo molestaba, donde podía dejar de fingir y ser completamente él.

– Eres un imbécil sabes – Le increpó Blaise entrando a la habitación bastante enojado

– ¡Sal de mi habitación y déjame en paz! – Le gritó Theodore enojado

– No me iré, me quedaré aquí porque ya es hora que alguien te diga unas cuantas verdades – Nott se acercó peligrosamente hacia Blaise, quien no retrocedió ni un centímetro al verlo aproximarse – ¡Me sabe a mierda tu maldito virus y toda tu porquería de ánimo! – Le gritó el trigueño fuera de sí y quien tuvo que retroceder fue Theodore al sentir su enojo.

– No quiero hablar con nadie y mucho menos quiero hacerte daño, te pido por favor que salgas de aquí – Le rogó con voz calmada el castaño, si algo no deseaba en su vida era lastimar a las personas que quería y Blaise era una de ellas.

– ¿Crees que puedes ir por allí diciéndole a todos qué hacer? – Le dijo en voz baja Zabinni – ¿Crees que está bien destruir de esa manera el espíritu de una persona? ¿Humillarla? – Theo enmudeció, no tenía las palabras para contrarrestar aquella verdad, había sido un completo imbécil.

– No conoces mis motivos – Intentó excusarse Nott, pero Blaise no le permitió continuar

– Yo amo a Luna – Soltó Zabinni de un momento a otro causando la sorpresa absoluta de Theo – La amo con locura, ella es mi hermana, tal vez no de sangre, pero sí de corazón. Conozco más de lo que crees tus dichosos motivos, pero no por eso justifico que la lastimes de esa manera, tu comportamiento fue estúpido.

– Tú no entiendes nada Zabinni, si a ella le llega a pasar algo yo…

– ¡No me vengas con idioteces Theodore! Yo mejor que nadie entiendo lo que es perder a alguien que quieres con el alma. Tú no tienes la menor idea de lo que sufrimos Luna, Draco y yo cuando pensábamos que estabas muerto.

– Blaise… – Intentó refutar Theo, pero el ojimiel no se lo permitió

– ¡Cállate quieres! ¡Cállate! – Le gritó empujándolo con furia – Eres mi hermano… – Le dijo con voz quebrada, lo que terminó por hacer que Theo bajara todas sus defensas, no quería ver a su hermano así – Siempre serás mi hermano, aunque te comportes como un auténtico retrasado. Sé que solo deseas protegerla, que incluso darías la vida por ella, pero dime algo Theo ¿Es la manera de hacer las cosas?

– Nunca he sabido cómo tratar a las personas – Confesó el castaño bajando la cabeza con pesar – Pero no puedo permitir que se haga daño solo por demostrar valentía – Blaise quiso golpearlo en ese momento y lo hizo, tan fuerte que lo envío irremediablemente al suelo, de verdad era impresionante ver la idiotez que cometía su amigo.

– ¡Serás idiota! – Le gritó nuevamente lanzándole una patada al abdomen – Ella no tiene que demostrarle valentía a nadie, tienes que ser verdaderamente un estúpido para pensar eso. – Theo no se reponía aún de un golpe cuando recibía de inmediato otro más fuerte de Blaise, el castaño estaba controlándose para no hacerle daño a el que siempre había considerado su hermano, pero él lo estaba lastimando mucho, a pesar de contar con el efecto de regeneración del virus, los golpes recibidos le estaban doliendo demasiado.

– ¡Basta! – Lo intentó Frenar Theodore tomándole la pierna, pero el trigueño se las ingenió para soltarse y lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta levantándolo del suelo y empujándolo contra el armario que se partió en varios pedazos produciendo un estropicio por toda la casa.

Draco había escuchado perfectamente el gran alboroto y de inmediato supo que se trataba de Zabinni y de Nott, a decir verdad, esperaba el enfrentamiento desde hace mucho tiempo, pero había decidido no intervenir debido a que ambos necesitaban desahogarse, sin embargo, lo que si no estaba dispuesto a permitir era que desestabilizaran el ambiente que había entre los residentes de aquella casa, había llegado la hora de ponerle un punto final al asunto.

– ¡Malfoy! – Gritó Ron bastante agitado entrando sin permiso a la habitación – Tienes que venir urgente, Zabinni y Nott van a matarse – Draco se levantó de la cama con toda la paciencia del mundo, ni siquiera fue capaz de reclamarle a Weasley por su intromisión a su habitación sin permiso alguno.

– ¡Draco! – Gritó Pansy al verlo llegar – Tienes que hacer algo – Exclamó muy asustada mirando hacia la habitación del castaño que estaba completamente de cabeza. Adentro se estaba viviendo aún una verdadera batalla, por un momento Malfoy pareció asustarse al ver la saña con la que Blaise atacaba a Theodore que no hacía más que recibir los golpes y tratar sin éxito de defenderse.

Luna había estado ajena a toda la situación que se estaba presentando, hace algunos minutos la rubia se había colocado sus audífonos con la música tan alta como podía, pero un grito en específico la alertó completamente.

– ¡Por Dios para ya, vas a matarlo! – Aquella era la voz inconfundible de Ginny, acaso la pelirroja no estaba en aquella reunión que Draco llevaba a cabo, que hacía entonces allí en el pasillo gritando. Con mucho miedo la rubia se quitó los audífonos y pudo escuchar perfectamente los gritos y el alboroto proveniente del pasillo.

– ¿Qué no piensas hacer nada? – Le recriminó Hermione a Draco, quien miraba la situación sin inmutarse.

– No muevas ni un solo dedo Granger – Le advirtió Draco al adivinar sus intenciones. Hermione lo miró de mala manera y haciendo caso omiso avanzó para detenerlos, no podía dejar las cosas así, literalmente se estaban masacrando, bueno, Blaise estaba masacrando a Theo que tenía muchísimos cortes en los brazos y cara. Entonces Luna apareció al final del pasillo con cara de completa estupefacción, la rubia corrió hasta quedar al frente de la puerta de la habitación y pudo observar el brutal enfrentamiento.

– ¡Deténganse ya! – Gritó presa del pánico la chica intentando ingresar a la habitación, pero fue detenida por Harry, que la tomó con fortaleza de la cintura.

– Te pueden lastimar Luna – Le reprendió Potter forcejeando con ella, pero Luna fue más rápida y logró zafarse de su agarre justo cuando Blaise tomaba una lámpara de la mesa de noche para estamparla contra la cabeza de Nott. Para Luna aquello había pasado en cámara lenta, en ese momento solo pensaba en llegar justo a tiempo para salvar a Theo de aquel golpe y a Blaise de cometer una locura, cuando pensó que no podía lograrlo alguien pasó a su lado con una velocidad sobre humana.

– Sal de la habitación – Susurró Draco arrastrando las palabras como lo hacía cuando estaba muy molesto. El rubio había llegado a tiempo y evitó que Zabinni cometiera el error de su vida, arrebatándole de las manos la lámpara con la que pretendía golpear a Theodore.

– ¡No! – Exclamó Blaise aún enojado – Ya estoy harto de su comportamiento

– Y que se supone que quieres hacer ¿Matarlo? – Le retó Draco avanzando como un depredador sobre Zabinni quien retrocedió hasta chocar con una mesa volcada en el suelo. – ¿Quieres matarlo? ¿Golpearlo hasta que no pueda regenerarse?

– En esta ocasión desearía poderlo hacer – Soltó el trigueño sin remordimiento mirando a Theo que aún no se levantaba del suelo y era ayudado por Harry a ponerse en pie.

– Blaise debes calmarte, no sabes lo que dices, Theodore es tu hermano – Le recordó Hermione ceñuda

– Por favor Blaise – Le suplicó Luna, cuyo dolor de reflejaba en sus expresivos ojos azules – No se lastimen más…

– Déjenlo – Habló por fin Theodore, que ya se encontraba de pie ayudado por Harry – Si el desea acabar conmigo déjenlo hacerlo

– ¡Cállate tú, no sabes lo que dices! – Le reprendió Luna enojada al escuchar sus palabras. Theo se liberó del agarre de Potter y avanzó hasta quedar frente a Zabinni y solo en ese momento el ojimiel comprendió la magnitud de lo que había realizado, al ver a su hermano tan golpeado, sangrando en el rostro y por los cortes en los brazos producidos por los vidrios, entonces se sintió completamente detestable al haber sido capaz de hacerle daño.

– ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó Blaise soltándose del agarre de Draco – No estás regenerándote… tus heridas siguen sangrando – Theo sonrío con dificultad

– Cuando mis defensas están totalmente abajo y reprimo el poder del virus dentro de mi cuerpo para no salirme de control, el poder de regeneración no funciona – Admitió delante de todos algo que ninguno sabia. Todos miraron en dirección a Astoria, quien asintió dándole la razón al castaño.

– Yo… no lo sabía – Exclamó sorprendido y apenado Zabinni, apartó a Draco del camino y salió cabizbajo de aquella habitación. Siguiéndolo a él salieron Harry, Ronald, Ginny, Pansy y por último Hermione y Draco. Astoria se acercó a Theo con la intención de consolarlo, pero el castaño le indicó que deseaba estar solo, por lo que la chica salió enojada de la habitación quedando solo Luna mirándolo fijamente.

– En este momento te va a necesitar mucho – Admitió Nott, sentándose en el borde de la cama con rostro de dolor. – Ve con él – Luna frunció el ceño dándose media vuelta para salir del lugar, pero cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta se regresó violentamente y se acercó a Theodore hasta quedar frente a él y le dio con todas sus fuerzas una sonora bofetada que volteó el rostro del exmercenario. – Eso me lo merezco – Susurró Nott bajando la cabeza luego de recibir ese fuerte golpe.

– Eres un completo idiota – Le dijo la rubia temblando de rabia frente a él. El castaño se levantó con dificultad de la cama y miró fijamente a la chica frente a él, por un momento deseó olvidarse de todo y simplemente dejarse llevar por lo que su corazón le estaba dictando en aquel momento, pero la rubia fue más rápida y lo tomó de la mano arrastrándolo hasta su habitación. – Quiero que te sientes y no digas una palabra – Dijo con cara de enojo mientras buscaba en su botiquín algunas gasas, alcohol y lo que fuera necesario para curar las heridas de Nott. El castaño obedeció y sin decir una palabra se recostó en la cama de Luna.

Luna se sentó frente a él y procedió a limpiarle sin cuidado alguno los golpes en su rostro, desde el hilillo de sangre que bajaba de su ceja hasta la herida en la parte izquierda de su boca, Theodore ni siquiera se quejaba de la brusquedad de movimientos realizados por la rubia, hasta que tomó su mano con delicadeza y detuvo sus curaciones.

– Sé que dijiste que no emitiera ni media palabra – Le habló con los ojos cerrados – Pero, me estás lastimando. – Luna se sintió morir, podía tener demasiada rabia con él, pero eso no le daba el derecho de hacerle daño y ella lo había hecho. Sintiéndose completamente mal por lo que acababa de realizar, intentó bajarse de la cama para dejarlo descansar solo, pero nuevamente él la tomó de la mano pegándola completamente contra su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó completamente asombrada al sentir los brazos del chico alrededor de su cintura mientras la abrazaba.

– He sido muy estúpido contigo últimamente – Le susurró al oído provocándole enormes descargas en la espalda a Luna. – Lo siento…

– Un abrazo no compensa las humillaciones, ni los malos tratos – Dijo tratando de que su voz sonara con rencor, pero no lo logró.

– Sé que nada de lo que haga compensará todo el mal trato que te he dado, ni las humillaciones, pero no podía seguir sin decirte que me perdones. Estos golpes que me dio Blaise son más que merecidos – Finalizó el castaño tratando de ponerse de pie, esta vez fue Luna quien se lo impidió tomándolo de la mano.

– ¿Por qué nos tenemos que lastimar? – Theo hizo un gesto de dolor al sentarse frente a ella, que no pasó desapercibido para la rubia. – ¿Te duele mucho? – Preguntó tocándole la parte del abdomen que él se tomaba de manera constante

– No es nada – Afirmó restándole importancia al asunto. Pero Luna no se dejó engañar y sin darle tiempo de nada lo obligó a quitarse la camisa ayudándolo en el proceso.

– ¡Oh por Dios! – Exclamó asustada al observar el enorme hematoma que Nott tenía en su costado derecho. – Theo, debemos llevarte donde un médico, eso no se ve nada bien – Rozó con la punta de sus dedos el área afectada provocando un estremecimiento en Theodore.

– No hagas eso, por favor – Tomó la mano de la chica apartándola del lugar, Luna se sintió tan mal por el gesto que se excusó y se levantó de la cama alejándose de él. Tratando de evitar malos entendidos, Theo se levantó como un resorte e intentó hablarle a pesar que ella le daba la espalda. – No pienses que me repugna que me toques – le dijo tomándola de los hombros hasta hacer girar completamente y poder ver su rostro

– Odio que hagas eso de leer mis pensamientos – Contestó Luna ceñuda, lo que provocó la sonrisa de Theodore

– Gracias a Dios tú no puedes leer mi mente – Replicó el castaño aun sonriendo

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó con curiosidad

– Si supieras lo que pasa por mi mente cada vez que te tengo cerca, te escandalizarías – Luna se acercó a él, hasta el punto que Theodore terminó sentado al borde de la cama de la chica. Completamente nervioso por su cercanía y sin saber que hacer el castaño solo atinó a tratar de leer la mente de ella para adivinar sus intenciones.

– Blaise me enseñó a bloquear mi mente para que no puedas hurgar en ella – le contestó con orgullo mientras se acercaba más y más a él.

– Ahora parece que la que sabes leer mentes eres tú – Bromeó Nott antes de tomarla por sorpresa y sujetarla de la cintura – No juegues con fuego – Le susurró rozando su nariz en el cuello de la rubia a la vez que aspiraba su olor a vainilla.

Luna se estremeció de pies a cabeza, nunca en su vida había esperado esa reacción por parte de él. Ella pensaba que él retrocedería nervioso o que la rechazaría, pero Theo había hecho todo lo contrario. Las palabras de Harry retumbaban más y más en su cabeza, darle tiempo al tiempo o lanzarse a aventurarse en aguas misteriosas.

Theodore por su lado estaba muriéndose, había olvidado por un momento el dolor que los golpes de Blaise le producían y se estaba concentrando en cada movimiento de Luna, si seguía en el juego que ella le había propuesto estaba seguro de no poderse controlar por mucho tiempo.

– ¿Podría quemarme? – Susurró Luna subiendo sus manos lentamente por la espalda desnuda del castaño.

Y aquella pregunta fue el detonante que generó una explosión de sensaciones que ninguno de los dos había sentido jamás. La intensidad era tanta que Theodore no aguantó más y la besó, la besó como si la vida dependiera de ello, como si aquel fuera el último beso antes del fin del mundo. Luna sentía sus piernas desfallecer en cualquier momento, aquel beso estaba cargado de tantos "Te amo" sin decir, de tantas noches separados y peleados, que ambos eran incapaces de soltarse y cuando Luna sintió que definitivamente caería irremediablemente al suelo, el castaño la suspendió en el aire e instintivamente ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, quedando sentada sobre sus piernas. El beso fue tornándose cada vez más apasionado, la cabeza de Luna daba cada vez más vueltas y vueltas, y al sentir las manos de Theodore deslizándose por debajo de su camisa a lo largo de su espalda no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sonido de satisfacción.

– Pídeme que me detenga por favor – Susurró Theodore dejando un camino de húmedos besos por el cuello de Luna.

– Ese es el problema, no quiero que lo hagas – La respuesta no hizo más que aumentar su deseo por ella, en un rápido movimiento se volteó dejándola debajo de él, Luna pareció sorprendida por la acción pero ni siquiera se quejó, al contrario, tomó el rostro del chico y volvió a besarlo con desesperación, Theo sentía que no iba a aguantar más, debía liberar todo que estaba sintiendo, así que empezó a acariciar la pierna de ella, subiendo lentamente y realizando movimientos circulares con su pulgar. Luna por su lado no se quedaba atrás, sus manos parecían tener vida propia sobre la espalda del ex mercenario. Ambos estaban tan concentrados que no escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta, así que siguieron con sus caricias y sus besos fogosos.

– Principessa, yo necesito hablar conti… – Exclamó Blaise boquiabierto al ver la tremenda escena que tenía frente a sus ojos. Luna estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza mientras se acomodaba su blusa que se había levantado un poco y Theodore seguía inmóvil en la misma posición que tenía cuando se estaban besando. – Wow – Fue lo único que pudo articular Blaise, quien aún poseía una cara entre sorpresa y satisfacción.

– Habla de una vez – Le exigió Theodore sentándose por fin en la cama con cara de fastidio. Zabinni parecía estar divirtiéndose con la situación, tanto que esbozo una hermosa sonrisa mientras miraba de Luna a Theodore, situación que molestaba en exceso al castaño.

– ¿Se reconciliaron? – Preguntó con ilusión. Luna sonrió al ver los ojitos iluminados de su amigo y miró a Theodore en busca de una respuesta, pero al verlo solo se dio cuenta que estaba muy tensionado, incluso parecía incómodo con la pregunta, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro de inmediato, algo que Zabinni notó enseguida.

– Eres un inoportuno y entrometido – Exclamó Theodore arrojándole una almohada y colocándose nuevamente su camisa.

– Yo toqué la puerta dos veces – Se excusó Blaise cruzándose de brazos – No tengo la culpa que estuvieran tan entretenidos que no me escucharan – Añadió con malicia

– ¿A qué viniste después de todo? – Preguntó Luna intentando desviar la conversación.

– Quería hablar contigo para hallar una forma de pedirle una disculpa al imbécil de tu novio – Dijo Blaise caminando hasta quedar frente a Theodore

– ¿Qué? ¿Vas a volverme a golpear? – Le dijo Theo con tono de reproche

– Theodore no es mi novio – Dijo Luna enojada mirando a Blaise, quien hizo una mueca de dolor

– Ustedes dos son tan tiernos – Dijo Blaise colocando ambas manos sobre su mejilla estilo princesa soñadora, Luna y Theo no pudieron hacer más que sonreír de la ocurrencia de Zabinni. – Ven acá maldito bastardo – le dijo el trigueño a Nott antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, Theodore forcejaba con él para soltarse de su agarre porque lo estaba lastimando.

– Blaise, lo lastimas – Le dijo Luna interviniendo en el abrazo. Zabinni lo soltó dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro.

– Vamos Wolverine regenérate pronto – Dijo a modo de broma el ojimiel – O prefieres ser Deadpool…

– Serás imbécil – Exclamó Theo sosteniendo su costado lastimado – Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta y te mate a golpes.

– Uhhh quieres terminar lo que iniciaste picaron – La cara que debió poner Theo tuvo que ser de completo enojo debido a que Blaise salió corriendo de la habitación.

– Juro que a veces quiero matarlo – Dijo el castaño mirando hacia la puerta donde segundos antes Blaise había salido corriendo. Theo volteó su rostro al lugar donde estaba Luna, al sentir su mirada la rubia se sonrojó y bajó su mirada, el ex mercenario se acercó a ella y tomó su mano. – ¿Me perdonas? – Le pidió sinceramente

– Si – Susurró Luna acariciando la mejilla de Nott con ternura

– Lo nuestro no puede ser Luna. Por favor, no nos hagamos más daño – Theo se alejó con rapidez de ella.

– Entonces a qué juegas Theodore Nott – Le reclamó furiosa y exigiendo ver su rostro le tomó el brazo obligándolo a darse la vuelta. Theo no la miró a la cara, estaba cabizbajo, no era capaz de dejarla y eso lo sabía perfectamente.

– Te amo Luna. Pero esta fue nuestra despedida definitiva. – Luna sonrío tratando de contener su dolor, pero asintió declarándose derrotada de aquella guerra, le daría el gusto y no volvería a pelear por él.

– Muy bien Nott – Le dijo caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación – Espero que cumplas tú palabra y que esta sea en definitiva la despedida.

* * *

No te pierdas el próximo capítulo: **Infiltrados**


	5. Infiltrados

_He vuelto con otro emocionante capítulo! Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Infiltrados**

El camino hacia el pueblo de Oak Island había sido relativamente corto. Seguramente eso se debía al hecho que había viajado en una avioneta privada que nadie sabía cómo Draco la había conseguido.

Al llegar al pueblo la primera en bajarse de la avioneta había sido Pansy, quien con un perfecto disfraz había vuelto a ser Brie Joe, su cabello antes negro con mechones rubios, ahora era corto y de color rubio cenizo. Harry y Luna al igual que su compañera estaban disfrazados para evitar que los reconocieran; con Harry cuyo nombre había cambiado a James Peterson, cuyas gafas habían desaparecido para dar lugar a lentes de contacto de color marrón, su cabello antes negro ahora era de color cobrizo; por su parte Luna quien ahora era Nicole Linch, lucía una hermosa cabellera pelirroja y gafas redondas que combinaban a la perfección con su blusa tipo esqueleto blanca, camisa manga larga de cuadros negros y rojos, jeans entubados y botas militares.

Los tres tomaron caminos diferentes por motivos de seguridad, pero teniendo el mismo destino, la posada del pueblo Oak Island. El primero en llegar a la humilde posada fue Harry, el ex policía entró al pequeño vestíbulo y se registró bajo el nombre de James Peterson. Una anciana de aspecto débil lo condujo hasta su habitación, ubicada en el segundo piso, al llegar la mujer utilizó una de las llaves que colgaban de su viejo llavero en forma de pez y prosiguió a abrir la puerta.

– Aquí está su llave señor Peterson, espero que la habitación sea de su agrado. – Diciendo aquello la anciana le entregó con una sonrisa en su rostro la llave a Harry y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Harry dejó su maleta sobre la cama dispuesto a desempacar lo necesario para empezar la misión que le había sido encomendada, pero una llamada en su celular lo alertó.

– ¿Hola? – Respondió dudoso al ver el número desconocido en la pantalla. Una voz alegre le habló del otro lado.

– Señor P, ¿Por qué me contesta de esa manera? – Harry sonrío con diversión al escuchar el diminutivo por el que Pansy lo llamaba

– Disculpe usted señorita Joe, digamos que estoy un poco paranoico – Pansy soltó una carcajada sonora que hizo contagiar a Harry.

– Señor P, estoy lista para que empiece la acción – Le dijo la ex periodista, dándole la señal de inicio.

– ¿Te comunicaste ya con Linch? – Le preguntó Harry serio, Pansy contestó con un seco afirmativo. – Ok, en marcha.

 _Días después…_

Luna se movilizaba con sigilo, tal como Jacob le había enseñado las últimas semanas. Después de varios días estudiando y siguiendo a aquellos trabajadores de la corporación Arklay, ahora se presentaba ante ellos la oportunidad de interactuar con uno de ellos, pues acababa de ingresar al bar que acostumbraba a frecuentar. Se trataba de un sujeto llamado Fenrir Greyback, de aspecto grotesco, el hombre media 1.90 aproximadamente y su presencia producía el miedo suficiente para mantenerte alejado de él.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo Linch? – Le susurró Harry airado a Luna a través del comunicador.

– Confía en mí Pitt – Le contestó Luna sonriendo en dirección donde Harry se hallaba. Pero el moreno no se dio por vencido, siguió insistiendo.

– Sal ahora mismo de ese lugar Linch – Le regaño Harry empezando a enojarse. Luna se estaba exponiendo demasiado al estar en ese bar con ese sujeto que no le inspiraba nada de confianza y para que la situación se saliera más de control Pansy también había ingresado al lugar haciendo que a Harry se le pusieran los pelos de punta, ¿Acaso nadie lo escuchaba? La respuesta era claramente un NO. Con el miedo y la rabia luchando en su interior el ex policía ingresó al lugar divisando de inmediato a Pansy sentada sola en el medio del bar con un vaso enorme de cerveza y a Luna que se encontraba sentada en la barra muy cerca del tal Greyback.

– ¡Las felicito!... par de rebeldes – Susurró Harry mientras se sentaba en una mesa apartada pero que le permitía mantener su vista sobre sus dos compañeras.

– ¿Siguiente paso? – Preguntó Pansy tomando de su cerveza con la actitud más relajada del mundo.

– Que te lo diga Linch – Contestó Harry molestó mirando a Luna y a Pansy que sonrieron a la par. Un mesero se acercó a Potter con la intención de tomar su pedido, pero el moreno no daba para hablar, su boca se encontraba abierta de par en par del asombro al ver a Luna hablando animadamente con Fenrir. – Dame un tequila doble – le dijo al mesero – No, mejor trae la botella de tequila completa – El chico asintió alejándose de la mesa mientras Harry hiperventilaba cada vez más – ¿Qué carajos? – Gritó por el comunicador

– Calma Pitt – Le contestó Pansy que no despegaba su mirada de la extraña pareja que conversaba despreocupada. – Mejor escuchemos – Luna levantó su mano derecha, señal de que iba a accionar el comunicador para que sus compañeros escucharan y de ser posible grabaran la conversación que tenía.

– ¿Entonces eres nueva aquí? – Preguntó Fenrir sonriendo – Eso es muy interesante, carne fresca para este mugroso pueblo – Dijo relamiéndose los labios. – Luna sonrió con dificultad y aunque no se había visto forzado le estaba costando demasiado actuar delante de aquel hombre.

– Llevas mucho tiempo aquí, me imagino que conoces muchos lugares que visitar – Fenrir sonrío y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

– No es que pueda visitar muchos sitios, mi trabajo es demasiado absorbente para permitirme eso – Luna lo tomó de la chaqueta con gesto coqueto, lo que pareció sorprender al hombre.

– ¿En qué trabajas? Se ve que eres de esos hombres con un trabajo muy interesante – Greyback la miró y Luna supo que había dado en el clavo, el sujeto respiraba arrogancia por cada poro de su cuerpo.

– Soy el jefe de seguridad de una compañía importante – Le dijo acomodándose la camisa.

– Wow – Exclamó sorprendida la rubia que ahora era pelirroja – ¿En qué compañía? – Preguntó esperando obtener la respuesta sin parecer desesperada, así que añadió algo para despistarlo – Me imagino una compañía grande y poderosa como Microsoft o Apple, o cualquiera empresa de tecnología…

– Te equivocas dulzura, trabajo para la empresa más rica y poderosa del mundo: Arklay – Eso era lo que Luna deseaba escuchar. Pero disimuló su alegría poniendo una carita de confusión – No pongas esa carita, tal vez no hayas escuchado mucho de ella, pero te aseguro que pronto tendrás muchas noticias.

– Espero que sí… – Susurró sonriendo. Harry intervino en la conversación pidiéndole a Luna alejarse de ese hombre, pero Lovegood sabía que esa era su única oportunidad para buscar la información que requerían – Me gustaría conocerte más a fondo, pareces un hombre interesante – Harry se sintió morir al escuchar esas palabras, la rubia estaba jugando con fuego y eso podía generarle un problema serio.

– Linch corta el rollo ya – Le exigió Harry levantándose de la silla y tumbando la botella de tequila que reposaba en su mesa, llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el bar.

– Que imbécil ese tipo – Exclamo Greyback viendo a Harry excusarse con el mesero y haciéndose pasar por borracho. – A mí también me encantaría volver a verte – Le susurró al oído Fenrir a Luna, provocando que ella saltara de la impresión – Estoy cada jueves en este lugar, si quieres podemos volver a vernos aquí o en un lugar más íntimo – Luna sonrió mordiéndose el labio, tratando de provocar a Fenrir.

– Me encantaría verte en un lugar más íntimo. Me gustan mucho las situaciones arriesgadas, que la adrenalina fluya libremente por mi cuerpo…

– ¿Qué propones? – Le preguntó muy interesado

– Conozco una amiga que está de vacaciones de paso conmigo en el pueblo, tal vez ella, tú y yo podamos tener un encuentro muy agradable – Le susurró la rubia al oído

– Conozco un sitio donde… – Dijo Fenrir animado, pero Luna le colocó un dedo en los labios impidiéndole seguir hablando.

– Ya te dije que me encanta la adrenalina, ¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos en las instalaciones de tu trabajo? – Fenrir cambió su expresión de interés a una de total seriedad, al parecer aquello no le había caído bien. – ¿Qué pasa cariño? – le dijo Luna tomándole nuevamente la chaqueta con expresión inocente.

– No creo que eso sea posible – Dijo secamente el hombre levantándose de la silla. Luna sabía que debía hacer algo. Si lo presionaba era demasiado obvio el interés que ella tenía, entonces hizo lo más lógico: hacerse la desinteresada.

– Bueno, podemos vernos nuevamente aquí – Sugirió ella soltando su chaqueta. Fenrir tomó su barba por algunos segundos como pensando algo.

– El próximo jueves te espero aquí a las 4 de la tarde. Voy a cumplirte tu fantasía ricura y espero que tú amiga esté tan hermosa como tú. – Le dijo despidiéndose de un beso en la boca de Luna

Pansy abrió la boca de par en par completamente anonadada, aquella faceta de Luna la había dejado verdaderamente sorprendida, la pelinegra no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho las cosas que habían ocurrido, pues Harry y Luna pasaron como unas balas al lado de ella sacándola de su sorpresa y obligándola a movilizarse del lugar.

Harry fue el primero en llegar a la posada, su molestia era casi palpable, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a lanzar algo contra la pared, o por lo menos eso pensaban Pansy y Luna sentadas frente a él. El moreno se paseaba alrededor de la cama de la habitación y por ratos murmuraba cosas sin sentido que ninguna de las chicas lograba descifrar, hasta que por fin se detuvo frente a ellas encarándolas.

– ¿En qué estabas pensando Luna? – Le reprocho Harry frente a ella mirándola fijamente

– No lo sé Harry – Se excusó la rubia – Yo solo aproveché la oportunidad que se presentó.

– Sin medir las consecuencias ¿No? – Le dijo cruzándose de brazos

– Sé que suena arriesgado, pero si lo piensas bien Harry esta es nuestra oportunidad para conseguir la información que nos sirva para hundir de una vez a la corporación Arklay. – Harry pareció detenerse a pensar por un momento lo que Luna le recalcaba en sus palabras.

– Lo he pensado Luna, claro que lo he hecho. Pero también he pensado en la muerte dolorosa que tendré si a ustedes les llega a pasar algo. – Luna se levantó de la cama y se detuvo su andar frente a Harry, que la miraba con angustia y preocupación.

– ¡Hey Pitt!, Joe y yo estaremos bien – Le dijo intentando animarlo – Confía en nosotras.

– ¿Qué opinas de todo esto? – Le preguntó Harry a Pansy, que había permanecido extrañamente en silencio.

– Opino que juntos lo lograremos. Lu y yo podemos sacar información de esa compañía, para por fin desenmascarar a esos malnacidos y ser libres otra vez. Escucha Potter, amo ser Brie Joe, pero necesito volver a ser simplemente Pansy Parkinson – Harry suspiró agotado, definitivamente le había tocado estar con las peores compañeras de grupo, casi hubiese preferido trabajar con Ron e incluso con el loco de Blaise, pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba metido hasta el fondo en lodo y no veía por donde salir.

– Debemos comentarles a los muchachos. Sigo opinando que la idea es arriesgada y que necesitamos apoyo – Luna torció el gesto en desacuerdo con su compañero, habían avanzado a pasos agigantados y la intromisión del resto de sus amigos le podía representar un rotundo fracaso.

– No es necesario que les digas nada – Le dijo Pansy tirándose con poco cuidado sobre la cama. – Ellos solo dirán que no estamos capacitadas para hacer algo así. – Harry hizo caso omiso a las protestas de ambas chicas y de inmediato estableció comunicación con el resto de sus compañeros.

– Base, aquí Peterson reportando noticias – Exclamó Potter accionando un pequeño dispositivo en forma de teléfono móvil. De inmediato en la pequeña pantalla aparecieron los rostros de Draco, Blaise, Theo, Hermione y Ron.

– Te copio Peterson ¿Novedad? – Harry asintió y prosiguió a hablar

– Hoy en la tarde hemos dado con el paradero de uno de los hombres indicados de trabajar para la corporación, se trata de Fenrir Greyback, jefe de seguridad del laboratorio principal conocido como el "Enjambre".

– Felicidades equipo – Dijo con alegría Blaise levantando el dedo pulgar

– En realidad las felicitaciones son para Linch, ella logró acercarse al sujeto en cuestión y haciendo uso del arma de la seducción acordó una cita con él para el próximo jueves en las instalaciones del "Enjambre"– La cara de Theodore era para enmarcarla, era una mezcla de estupefacción, orgullo y preocupación.

– Obviamente ese plan no es viable – Dijo de inmediato el castaño levantándose de la silla y saliendo del alcance de la cámara del dispositivo que Draco mantenía en sus manos.

– Eso he tratado de decirle a ambas, pero no me quieren escuchar. El plan es fabuloso, eso no se puede negar, lo negativo de esto es que es muy peligroso – Dijo Harry manteniendo en alto el dispositivo para que sus compañeros vieran a las dos chicas a su lado.

– Esto es ridículo, estamos a nada de encontrar las pruebas que por casi un año hemos buscado arduamente y ahora que por fin podemos conseguirlas, limpiar nuestros nombres y ser libres… ustedes se ponen con estas tonterías – les dijo Pansy tranquilamente recostada en la cama.

– Estoy de acuerdo con Pansy, no vamos a dar un paso atrás – Apoyó Luna a Pansy con actitud desafiante

– Ustedes no moverán un solo dedo sin que antes evaluemos la situación – Siseó Draco enojado – Somos un equipo y debemos actuar como tal.

Luna miró enojada la pantalla del dispositivo, respetaba mucho a Draco y sentía demasiada admiración por él y su capacidad de estrategia, sin embargo, no pensaba permitir que la victoria sobre la corporación Arklay se escapara de sus manos. La rubia le arrebato el dispositivo de las manos a Harry y sonrío dulcemente mientras los miraba.

– No te atrevas a hacer lo que estoy pensando – Le amenazó Theodore demasiado furioso, tanto que su tono de voz sonó como un peligroso susurro.

– Lo siento – Fue lo único que dijo Luna antes de cortar la comunicación y arrojar el dispositivo contra el piso haciéndolo añicos al instante ante la mirada anonadada de Harry y la sonrisa triunfante de Pansy.

…

– Cálmate ya Theo – Le pidió Blaise amablemente a su amigo al verlo en ese estado – Seguro Luna no se va a atrever a desobedecer a Draco. – La mirada que le dio Draco al ojimiel le demostró que esta vez no iba a tener la razón y que era demasiado justificable que Theo estuviera enojado y preocupado.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Ronald nervioso

– Granger y Weasley necesito que se preparen, asistiremos al grupo de Potter – Ronald y Hermione asintieron marchándose de inmediato para preparar todo lo necesario.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo: **La resistencia**


	6. La resistencia

_He vuelto con otro emocionante capítulo! Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. La resistencia**

Jacob conducía apresurado la motocicleta Harley Davidson que había alquilado en la ciudad más cercana a Oak Island. Las palabras de Draco aún no salían de su mente, Luna, Pansy y Harry estaban en peligro y aunque él tenía poco tiempo de haberlos conocido, les tenía un cariño especial, en específico a Luna, por quien sentía una profunda atracción. Así, que sin consultar a nadie, había partido rumbo a Oak Island con el único objetivo de ayudar a sus compañeros.

– ¡Maldición Luna! – Resopló el asiático – Contesta el teléfono – Desesperado, aceleró con fuerza la moto para llegar a la posada donde tenía conocimiento que estaban sus compañeros.

Llegó rápidamente a la posada y se bajó de la moto quitando las llaves a su paso. Al entrar al lugar un intenso escalofrío recorrido su espalda, tenía un mal presentimiento que le oprimía con intensidad el pecho al punto de dificultarle la respiración, no quería imaginarse nada malo, quería pensar que tal vez la sensación era parte de los nervios, pero, al preguntar por Nicole Linch y recibir como respuesta que no se encontraba en su habitación, el miedo empezó a jugarle una mala pasada. Sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans su teléfono móvil y volvió a insistir por cuarta vez esperando que alguno de sus compañeros le contestara.

– Hola – Se escuchó claramente la voz de Harry

– Peterson – Saludó con alegría Jacob

– ¿Jake? – Contestó Harry extrañado al recibir aquella llamada

– James ¿Dónde demonios estas? – Dijo Jacob haciendo una pequeña pausa – Estoy en el pueblo, quiero ayudarlos.

– El plan está en marcha, las chicas se acaban de ir con el sujeto, estoy tratando de mantener comunicación con ellas, pero se me está haciendo muy difícil la labor. Estoy en la salida del pueblo… – Alcanzó a decir Harry antes que la comunicación se cortara dejando a Jacob completamente nervioso. El asiático emprendió de inmediato el viaje al lugar indicado por Harry sin perder un segundo más.

…

Si a Luna y a Pansy le hubiesen explicado con detalle lo peligroso que era su plan, tal vez hubiese desistido de realizarlo. Las chicas se encontraban encerradas junto con aquel hombre en la oficina de alta seguridad del laboratorio principal de Arklay. La oficina estaba ocupada en su totalidad por monitores donde se visualizaba las áreas de cobertura del sistema de seguridad por cámaras del enjambre, Luna se extrañó al observar cámaras hasta en los baños de los empleados del laboratorio, definitivamente la corporación Arklay estaba demasiado prevenida.

– Bueno ricuras, quiero verlas entrar en acción – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Fenrir

– ¿Qué deseas ver? – Le preguntó Pansy lamiendo sus labios sensualmente, lo que pareció enloquecer a Greyback que se acercó a Parkinson y la sorprendió con un apasionado beso. Luna observaba la escena totalmente asqueada, esperaba que aquello no se le notara mucho porque de ser así, estaban perdidas. El beso finalizó y Fenrir sonrió satisfecho mirando con lujuria a Luna, que no pudo hacer más que devolverle la sonrisa con picardía, ni siquiera sabía dónde había aprendido aquello, pero al parecer le estaba saliendo bien.

– ¿Y si jugamos? – Dijo la rubia sonriendo por la idea que tenía en mente. Greyback alzó una ceja con curiosidad e indicó con la mano a Luna que prosiguiera hablando – No es justo que solo se diviertan ustedes dos. Quiero un juego con cuerdas, ojos vendados y que tú adivines con quien estas… si logras adivinarlo cada una hará lo que tú pidas… – A Fenrir pareció agradarle demasiado la idea, levantó sus manos hacía Luna en señal de que estaba dispuesto a ser atado y Pansy agradeció haberse metido tanto en el papel de chica mala y comprar cuerdas y vendas para los ojos.

Fenrir estaba disfrutando aquel juego. Tenía a su disposición a dos hermosas chicas a las que él podía ordenarle complacerlo en sus fantasías más deseadas y pensaba aprovechar al máximo aquella oportunidad. En aquel momento sentía las manos de una de las chicas recorrer su pecho, sus manos eran suaves y delicadas, era como ser acariciado por un ángel, la sensación simplemente era exquisita y él estaba verdaderamente extasiado, debía tener a aquella chica como fuera, así tuviera que hacer lo impensable.

Pansy buscaba en el sistema de seguridad del enjambre cualquier información que pudiera ser de utilidad, su habilidad con las computadoras estaba siendo puesta a prueba en aquel momento y no por nada ella había realizado aquel curso de black hacker que tanto le había costado pasar, pensar que solo lo había realizado para obtener información confidencial que le valiera las primeras planas de sus reportajes. Pero ahora era usado para otro fin, esta vez razones menos egoístas la motivaban, sabían por cuenta de Draco que iban a ocurrir más y peores ataques bioterroristas y debían intentar frenar que se repitiera el desastre ocurrido en Raven, donde ellos habían sido testigos.

– Chica rubia de cabello corto… – Susurró Greyback intentando adivinar a la dueña de las caricias.

– No – Le respondió con sequedad Luna mirando a Pansy en busca de respuestas, la pelinegra asintió mostrándole una memoria USB en donde seguro se hallaba todos los datos que había recopilado. Luna sonrío victoriosa y se retiró con agilidad del lado de Fenrir.

– Ahora cariño, vamos a jugar a las escondidas – le dijo Pansy socarronamente mientras se quitaba el ridículo disfraz de enfermera que llevaba puesto, a la par que Luna se quitaba el de policía.

– ¿Escondidas? – Preguntó alarmado Greyback – Ya debemos dejarnos de juegos y pasar a la acción princesa. – Pansy se acercó con sigilo hacía Fenrir, una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le susurró al oído.

– ¿Princesa? No querido, yo soy una reina – A la gran habitación entró de repente un hombre alto, de cabello rubio platino largo sujetado en una coleta, ojos grises y piel pálida, guardaba un increíble parecido con Draco, de no estar completamente segura de que Malfoy no tenía ningún familiar, Luna habría jurado que podían ser familia muy cercana.

– ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? – Gritó el sujeto mirándolas con desconfianza. Fenrir pareció asustarse al escuchar su voz, tanto que su nerviosismo se hizo evidente.

– Lucius – Exclamó Greyback intentando liberarse de las cuerdas que sujetaban sus manos – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Tenía que revisar un asunto de seguridad muy importante. – Afirmó serio, luego miró en dirección de las chicas señalándolas – ¿Quiénes son ellas y que hacen en esta oficina? – La pregunta fue recriminatoria, al parecer no cualquiera podía ingresar a aquellas instalaciones y el tal Lucius lo había reafirmado.

– Nosotras ya nos vamos. No queremos incomodar ni generar problemas – Dijo Luna encontrando el momento perfecto para huir de aquel lugar. Lucius desató a Greyback y le quitó la venda de los ojos.

– No tan rápido pequeñas, aún tenemos un asunto pendiente – Fenrir se relamió los labios con lujuria mirando al par de mujeres que tenía en frente.

– Estas mujeres no me inspiran confianza – Soltó Lucius de repente, ganándose la mirada airada de parte de Pansy. – Revísalas Greyback

– Espera ¿Qué? – Chilló Pansy furiosa – ¿Por qué motivo me tendrían que revisar?

– Yo no te estoy dando opciones a escoger, estoy dando una orden. Dentro de estas instalaciones yo soy la autoridad – Luna abrió los ojos de par en par, aquel hombre podría descubrirlas y si aquello pasaba sería su fin. Entonces en una de las pantallas los vio, se trataba de Jacob y de Harry, iban vestidos como un par empleados de Arklay, pero eran ellos. Luna vio allí la posibilidad de salir con vida de ese lugar.

– Nadie va a revisarnos – Exclamó enojada Luna.

– Lucius no es para tanto, estas chicas vienen conmigo, solo nos estábamos divirtiendo – Las defendió Greyback, pero fue acallado por la dura mirada del rubio platino.

– Te he dado una orden – Gritó furioso Lucius. Sin darle tiempo a Fenrir de reaccionar el hombre tomó sin ningún cuidado a Pansy del brazo y le arrebató de la mano la memoria que celosamente la chica guardaba en su espalda. – ¡Lo ves imbécil! – Dijo fuera de sí mostrándole la USB a Greyback, quien enojado abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas a Luna, que era la más cercana a él.

– ¡Malditas perras! – Gritó arrojando a Pansy contra la pared con furia. Luna se levantó con dificultad del piso cruzando su mirada con Parkinson, quien intentaba quitarse las manos del cuello del corpulento Greyback.

– ¡Ahora! – Gritó Luna sacando de su cinturón un poderoso gas pimienta que arrojó sobre Lucius quitándole la memoria de sus manos. Pansy golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a Fenrir en su estómago provocándole que se retorciera del dolor en el suelo. – ¡Vamos! – Dijo Luna tomando la mano de Pansy y huyendo a toda velocidad de aquella habitación.

Harry sabía que las cosas no estaban bien cuando empezó a escuchar un potente sonido de alarma que retumbaba por toda la instalación. Aquella alarma solo podía significar dos cosas: Una que Pansy y Luna habían sido descubiertas y se encontraban desprotegidas y dos que ellos habían sido descubiertos. A decir verdad, le preocupaba más la primera opción, las chicas no podían estar en peligro, si algo les llegaba a pasar él nunca se lo iba a poder perdonar.

– ¿Jake? – Preguntó nervioso tratando de imitar el comportamiento del resto de científicos que corrían a su alrededor

– ¿Si? – Le contestó el pelinegro mirándolo por medio de sus enormes gafas que le había arrebatado al sujeto dueño de la bata que ahora usaba, a quien había noqueado para tener las credenciales para ingresar al enjambre.

– Las chicas deben estar en peligro – Jacob asintió con cara de preocupación. El asiático llamó la atención de uno de los científicos que pasó a su lado.

– Oye ¿Qué ocurre? – El científico lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados

– ¿Acaso no estuviste en la inducción de seguridad? – Le dijo mirándolo ceñudo, Jacob negó enérgicamente. – Pues debiste haber ido, si lo hubieses hecho ahora mismo sabrías que está pasando, ambos lo sabrían – Les gritó señalándolos a los dos. – Jacob perdió la paciencia y tomó al hombre del cuello de su camisa levantándolo del suelo

– Escúchame bien, idiota. No estuve en esa maldita conferencia de seguridad. Ahora mismo tú me vas a decir que ocurre y si no lo haces te voy a partir todos y cada uno de tus dientes – El científico tembló de miedo al escuchar las palabras de Jake.

– Código rojo de seguridad: Intrusos. Alguien ajeno a la compañía entró y se dio aviso a todos los empleados para iniciar el protocolo de exterminación. – Harry abrió los ojos asustado al escuchar aquello.

– Oye – Llamó a Jacob el ex policía – Será mejor que lo sueltes, todos nos miran…

– Con exterminio te refieres a… – La pregunta de Jacob quedó al aire cuando un sujeto corpulento de uniforme negro en donde se podía leer seguridad los señaló a él y a Harry aproximándose a ellos – Olvídalo… otro día me lo dirás – Jacob tomó de la bata a Harry corriendo en dirección opuesta de donde el hombre de seguridad venía gritando que los detuvieran.

Luna y Pansy corrían por los pasillos del laboratorio como almas que lleva el diablo, de cerca eran seguidas por Greyback y Lucius que intentaban darles alcance con algo de dificultad debido a la habilidad del par de chicas.

– ¡Linch! – Susurró Pansy a Luna – al final del pasillo están James y Jake – Dijo señalando a los dos chicos, que venían corriendo despavoridos. Los cuatro se encontraron en mitad del pasillo, mostrándose totalmente exhaustos y siendo acorralados por el personal de seguridad.

– ¿Alguna idea? – Preguntó Luna a Harry y Jacob, ambos guardaron silencio ante tal pregunta ante la cual no tenían respuesta.

– ¡Mátenlos! – Siseó molesto Greyback dándoles la fatal orden al personal de seguridad, que no tardó en levantar sus armas, hasta que de un momento a otro el circuito eléctrico se interrumpió abruptamente, dejándolos a todos sumidos en la profunda oscuridad. Los grandes ventanales del laboratorio se partieron en mil pedazos y de allí aparecieron 3 personas.

– ¡Al suelo! – Gritó una voz potente. Luna, Pansy, Harry y Jacob obedecieron de inmediato y a los segundos los disparos retumbaron por aquel pasillo. – ¡Retirada! – Volvió a pronunciar la voz con determinación. Los chicos se levantaron del suelo obedeciendo sin chistar aquellas órdenes.

Pronto salieron de aquellas instalaciones y Luna sabía que su mente no se había equivocado al reconocer la voz de Draco, quien con Hermione y Ron habían ido a su rescate, la rubia lo abrazó con fuerza, pero Draco la separó con agilidad de su pecho dándole una mirada gélida que le heló la sangre. El rubio se subió al auto y le indicó los demás que hicieran lo mismo, una vez que todos se subieron, Malfoy arrancó el vehículo a toda velocidad.

– ¡Ahora! – le gritó a Hermione, que tenía en sus manos un pequeño control con un botón rojo, que presionó a la orden de Draco, segundos después una enorme explosión sonó a sus espaldas, la onda expansiva desestabilizó por unos segundos al automóvil, pero Malfoy logró mantener el curso de este, manteniendo aquella velocidad hasta salir del pacifico pueblo de Oak Island.

* * *

No te pierdas el próximo capítulo: **¿Un acuerdo?**


	7. ¿Un acuerdo?

_He vuelto con otro emocionante capítulo! Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. ¿Un acuerdo?**

* * *

Luna, Pansy, Harry y Jacob llevaban aproximadamente dos horas desde que habían llegado de aquel agotador viaje, escuchando los reproches de Hermione, que airada, les decía todos los peligros que habían pasado con el plan, según ella, mal elaborado.

– ¡Inconcebible! – Volvió a repetir la castaña paseándose como león enjaulando – ¿Son conscientes de los peligros se expusieron? – Gritó enojada

– Hermione, ¿quieres calmarte? – Pidió Harry pacíficamente – Somos adultos, no unos niños a los que puedes sermonear. Sabíamos a los peligros a los que nos exponíamos, ya bájale ¿no? – Hermione apretó los puños con furia y se acercó lentamente a Harry, que la miró desafiante.

– Por lo menos tú fuiste el menos insensato de todos – Dijo arrastrando las palabras al mejor estilo de Draco, que alzó una ceja incrédulo al verla imitarlo.

– Insensatos, pero conseguimos la información que se requería – Intervino Pansy paseándose con la memoria USB y bailando con ella. A Luna, quien había permanecido callada, le había parecido extremamente extraño el comportamiento de Theodore, el castaño había guardado silencio durante toda la reunión. Al llegar a la cabaña después del largo viaje, lo primero que se había imaginado era a Theo regañándola o reprochándole los peligros a los que se expuso y demás, pero contrario a eso, él parecía con la mirada ida, su cuerpo estaba presente, pero su mente se hallaba ausente y aquello no podía decir nada bueno de la situación.

– Pues yo creo que no es para tanto – Exclamó Ginny sonriéndole dulcemente a Harry – al final consiguieron lo que se quería ¿no? – Hermione la fulminó con la mirada, pero la pelirroja no le hizo caso.

– Malfoy, deberías involucrarte – Le reprochó Hermione molesta. Draco se levantó del sillón que compartía con Donna, la pequeña pelinegra dormitaba acostada a su lado, al levantarse, el rubio tuvo el cuidado de no despertarla y le dirigió una mirada dura a Hermione acercándose a ella.

– Armas una tormenta en un vaso de agua, Granger – Le dijo a la par que despeinaba de manera juguetona el cabello de Luna – Estás siendo un poco dramática, independiente de todo, consiguieron la información, lo demás ya queda de aprendizaje.

– ¡Que hipócrita eres! – Exclamó enojada señalando – Fuiste tú quien enojado dijo que ibas a matarlos por su insensatez. – Draco asintió sonriendo

– Granger, estaba enojado, pude haber dicho que los iba a degollar, pero no va a ser así. Aunque tal vez a Potter puedo golpearlo un poco…. – Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de Draco, pero le restó importancia.

– Ok, olvidemos esto, al parecer a nadie más le interesa que hayan estado a punto de morir. Pero antes de dar por finalizada la conversación, me gustaría escuchar la opinión de Theodore… – Todos los presentes voltearon sus ojos hasta el mencionado, esperando una reacción bastante furiosa, pero Theodore se limitó a subir los hombros desinteresadamente como restándole importancia al asunto.

– Ellos saben lo que hacen – Susurró antes de irse rumbo a su habitación. Blaise miró a Luna con preocupación y le hizo una seña con la cabeza indicándole que lo siguiera y aunque la rubia se resistió, terminó cediendo ante la insistencia del trigueño.

Luna siguió a Theodore de cerca, tanto, que el castaño sin saberlo estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, cuando él se dio cuenta de su presencia se tensó y retrocedió dos pasos.

– ¿Qué te ocurre? – Preguntó Luna tratando de sonar desinteresada – Blaise me pidió que te preguntara, seguro te ha notado extraño. – Theodore sonrió con desgano, se quitó la camisa gris deportiva que llevaba puesta y se acostó en su cama con actitud despreocupada.

– Dile a Blaise que si quiere saber cómo estoy puede venir él mismo, no hay necesidad de enviar a nadie – Contestó el ex mercenario mientras jugaba con una pelota de futbol americano lanzándola hacia el techo y atrapándola al caer.

– Le diré – Contestó la rubia girando sus talones para marcharse de la habitación de Nott, pero antes de irse se detuvo y se regresó dando grandes zancadas – ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan idiota? – Theo volvió a sonreír sin dejar de jugar con la pelota.

– Creo que ese es mi estado natural – le dijo en tono presumido, con la clara intención de hacerla enojar, algo que al parecer estaba consiguiendo. Luna emitió un grito de frustración mientras tomaba una almohada de la cama y empezaba a golpear a Theo, que solo se cubría de los golpes que le daba la rubia.

– ¡Te odio! – Le gritaba Luna en cada golpe – ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? – En un movimiento ágil Theo, logró rodearla con sus musculosos brazos para evitar que lo siguiera golpeando – ¡Suéltame Theodore Nott! – Le amenazó intentando morderlo, pero el castaño evitaba sus ataques, sacándola cada vez más de sus casillas.

– ¿Quieres calmarte? – Le dijo el castaño al oído

– No quiero. – Le contestó con el ceño fruncido

– Entonces no pienso soltarte hasta que no te calmes – Y cuando menos lo esperaba él la abrazó, enterró su cara en el cuello de ella mientras la apretaba fuerte de la cintura.

– ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó completamente sorprendida

– Te abrazo – Dijo el castaño, depositando un beso en la frente de ella antes de liberarla de sus brazos.

– ¿Qué tienes? – La voz que salió de Luna se escuchaba llena de preocupación, era tanta la angustia reflejada en sus ojos que Theodore sintió la necesidad de decirle lo que le estaba ocurriendo. El ex mercenario se sentó en la cama y por algunos segundos contempló a Luna antes de empezar a hablar.

– Estoy perdiendo el control – Dijo Theodore mirando hacia el techo de la habitación

– ¿El control? – Repitió dudosa la rubia

– Si – Afirmó empezando a jugar con la pelota de futbol de nuevo – Yo siento que poco a poco voy perdiendo el control de mis acciones. No le he dicho esto a ninguno de ustedes, pero el objetivo de Arklay al dejarme con vida fue para convertirme en su arma más poderosa y acabar con ustedes… yo creo que Arklay está cada vez más cerca de lograr su objetivo. – Luna se llevó la mano a la boca horrorizada, sin darle tiempo a Theodore de pensar la rubia se lanzó a abrazarlo.

– Eso no puede ser Theo – Dijo soltándolo repentinamente mientras tomaba el rostro de él – Tú no eres su marioneta ¿Me entiendes? – Theo cerró sus ojos para disfrutar del tacto de Luna

– Tú eres lo único que me mantiene con algo de cordura – Le reconoció

– Entonces siempre me tendrás a tu lado para ofrecerte esa cordura que necesitas – Theo negó con la cabeza apesadumbrada

– En el momento en que baje la guardia y Arklay sepa lo importante que eres para mí, acabaran contigo – Le dijo tomándola del rostro – Si esos malditos te hacen daño, no me va a importar una mierda más y voy a acabar con ellos y después con el mundo entero – Ante aquella revelación Luna no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

– ¿Voy a morir? – Preguntó con nerviosismo. La sola idea la aterraba y teniendo en cuenta las habilidades con las que contaba Theo, ella le creía.

– No lo digas por favor – Le suplicó el castaño con evidente preocupación

– ¿Lo sabes? – Theodore evitó su mirada, pero Luna fue persistente y buscó con ansias mirar aquellos azules tan tristes y atormentados, para descubrir en ellos ese inusual color negro que le desagradaba. – Sí lo sabes dímelo por favor.

– ¿Para qué deseas saber eso? – Le cuestionó Theodore totalmente sorprendido. La mayoría de las personas no quisieran saber la fecha de su muerte y allí estaba ella, pidiendo conocer un suceso que hasta él mismo desconocía.

– Por lo menos quisiera despedirme – Soltó de repente Luna. La rubia caminó hacia la ventana que daba acceso al túnel de aquella cabaña y suspiró con desgano – Para dar gracias por todo lo que la vida me enseñó, por cada persona que conocí…

– No te atrevas a hacer eso delante de mí – Le exigió Theo tapando con su mano la boca de Luna. – Tampoco te despidas de nadie, ni saques conclusiones apresuradas. Es solo un presentimiento que tengo, por eso tienes que estar alejada de mí cuando todo esto se vaya al demonio. – Luna tomó la mano de Theodore y la entrelazó con la de ella.

– Hace poco te dije que no iba a insistir en lo nuestro, hasta ahora lo he cumplido. Pero no puedes pedirme que me quede de brazos cruzados al ver cómo te destruyes. – Theodore abrazó a Luna con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensó que se le había ido la mano, pero ella no demostró ni una pizca de dolor al soltarla, al contrario, en sus labios se veía una hermosa sonrisa.

– Te amo – Le confesó Nott pronunciando aquellas palabras sin pensar en nada más que en ella. – Perdóname – Le dijo antes de besarla sin su consentimiento. Y aunque Luna había prometido alejarse de él, aquel beso lo anhelaba con cada fibra de su ser. Instintivamente sus manos tomaron vida enredándolas en el cabello castaño de Nott, en respuesta Theodore jadeó al sentir el tacto en su cuello, por un momento pensó en parar aquel beso, pero sabía que ambos lo necesitaban. Theodore la levantó entre sus brazos sin dificultad apoyándola contra la ventana y ella enredó sus piernas en las caderas de él. – ¿Qué voy a hacer con esto que siento por ti? – Le preguntó jadeando, debido a la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

– Dejarlo ser – Le dijo ella acariciando sus labios con los suyos – No pensemos en nadie más, no hay una corporación, no existen terceros, solo somos tú y yo – Dijo señalando los corazones de ambos.

– Pero te harán daño por mí culpa o yo mismo te podría lastimar por el virus… – Luna lo calló con un beso mucho más intenso que el anterior, de repente cortó el beso de un momento a otro y le pidió a Theo que soltara su agarre a lo cual él obedeció. – ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó preocupado.

– Theodore Nott – Le dijo Luna totalmente seria – Ya no quiero seguir jugando a que te quiero, pero no podemos estar juntos ¿Me entiendes? – Él asintió algo asustado al ver su determinación – No pienso estar detrás de ti tratando de recordarte que nos amamos por encima de cualquier cosa. Así que, ahora mismo debemos resolver esta situación, porque no pienso seguir esperando que tú des el primer paso. – Nott tragó grueso e intentó alejarse un poco de ella, pero Luna se lo impidió interponiendo su cuerpo.

– ¿Debo dar una respuesta ahora? – Luna asintió. El miedo la invadió cuando por algunos segundos el castaño guardó silencio, algo dentro de ella le decía que por su impulsividad lo había arrojado a tomar una decisión apresurada. – ¡Al demonio todo! – Dijo de repente Theodore asustándola

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Pregunto Luna asustada

– Quiero estar contigo – Contestó generando que la rubia sonriera ampliamente – Pero, no será tan fácil. Tengo una condición para que eso suceda…

– ¿Condición? – Exclamó Luna con el ceño fruncido

– Si – Dijo él tomándola de la cintura – Puedo llegar a perder el control en cualquier momento, ¿Lo sabes verdad? – Luna asintió – Cuando eso ocurra, no voy a distinguir entre quien es mi amigo y quien es mi enemigo. Por eso necesito que mantengamos nuestra relación oculta – La rubia quiso protestar, pero Theodore no la dejó continuar – No mi amor, no se trata de Astoria, ella no es nada para mí, todo fue una farsa para tenerte alejada de mí. Lo digo porque mientras menos personas sepan de lo nuestro, menos riesgo existe que descubran mi punto débil. Aparte, no será eternamente, créeme que yo muero de ganas de decirle a todos que eres mi novia, pero no puedo exponerte a que te lastimen, por favor… mientras el riesgo pasa… – Le suplicó mirándola a los ojos con carita de cachorro. Luna asintió finalizando el trato con un dulce beso, que ambos atesoraban en lo más profundo de su corazón.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Mentiras verdaderas**


	8. Mentiras verdaderas

_He vuelto con otro emocionante capítulo! Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. Mentiras verdaderas**

Draco estaba realmente furioso, en los últimos 30 minutos se había paseado incontrolablemente por toda la sala de aquella cabaña, que compartía con los sobrevivientes del desastre de Raven y Jacob.

– ¡Esto es inconcebible! – Repetía el rubio por cuarta vez removiendo con desesperación su cabello.

– ¿Puedes dejar de caminar por favor? – Pidió Ronald desesperado al verlo dar vueltas por la cabaña una y otra vez.

– ¡Cállate Weasley! – Le gritó Draco lanzando su dispositivo de comunicación al suelo – ¿Qué se han creído todos en esta maldita casa? ¿Acaso estoy pintado en la pared?

– Creo que estás exagerando todo. Somos seres humanos, no robots y obviamente necesitamos diversión o algo que hacer diferente a espiar a la corporación "ACME" – Dijo Ron dramáticamente

– Por lo menos debieron avisar dónde iban a estar – Susurró más para él que para que Ron escuchara, sin embargo, el pelirrojo escuchó a la perfección. Lanzando un sonoro suspiro de cansancio Ronald se levantó del sillón donde estaba acostado y se detuvo frente a Draco.

– Está bien, si tanto te interesa te lo contaré. Pansy y Blaise fueron a la ciudad a tomarse unas cervezas, Ginny, Hermione y Donna están comprando algunas provisiones, Harry, Jacob y Luna fueron a entrenar cerca de las montañas y Theodore debe estar en su habitación, no lo he visto en todo el día. – Draco asintió retirándose del lugar, un profundo aire de desolación y tristeza lo acompañaba, Ron lo había notado, aunque no eran los mejores amigos y dudaba mucho que algún día lograran serlo, el pelirrojo no toleraba observar triste a las personas, así que hizo lo que su corazón le dictaba: Ayudar a alguien que necesitaba una palabra de aliento.

– ¡Malfoy! – Le llamó Ronald dándole alcance en la cocina, donde el rubio tomaba agua con su cuerpo recostado en la ventana. – ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupado.

– Si – Contestó Draco con simpleza – ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – Allí estaba el Draco Malfoy que Ron conocía, el arrogante, el orgulloso, el que no daba su brazo a torcer.

– Solo pensé que te hacía falta estar con Hermione – La mueca de dolor casi imperceptible del rostro de Draco le dio las respuestas que estaba buscando. Así que eso era, el rubio platino estaba enamorado de la pequeña Granger y el llevar más de tres meses separados por una u otra cosa le estaban pasando factura.

– No te metas en mis asuntos Weasley – le dijo Malfoy con tono amenazador, pero Ron no se dejó intimidar así de fácil.

– Ella también te extraña – Le comentó con desinterés mientras comía una manzana que había tomado del frigorífico.

– Tú qué sabes – Le cuestionó el rubio levantando una ceja desafiante

– Sé mucho más de lo que te imaginas compañero. Te extraña tanto que la he visto un par de veces sin conciliar el sueño llorar por la cabaña. – Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, si bien es cierto que la extrañaba demasiado y que le dolía su separación, jamás había demostrado nada ante nadie, saber que su Granger sufría en silencio al igual que él, le arrugó completamente el corazón – Ustedes se aman ¿No? – Preguntó Ron sin mirarlo – Deberían hablar, no es justo que ambos sufran si en realidad se quieren tanto. – Y así sin dejar que Draco respondiera, el pelirrojo abandonó la cocina dejando en Malfoy aquella espina de la curiosidad y de la tentación clavada en su mente.

…

La experiencia de caminar y entrenar en medio de la espesa vegetación, rodeada de árboles y flores silvestres estaba siendo muy tranquilizante para Luna. El intenso ajetreo de los últimos meses le estaba pasando factura. No había sido para nada fácil participar activamente en las peligrosas misiones que debían hacer y también ocultar a los ojos de todos sus amigos su relación con Theodore, con quien había vivido los tres meses más hermosos de su vida. Las fuerzas con la que entrenaba la obtuvo del último ataque que habían sufrido por parte de los agentes de Arklay, que por poco acaban con la vida de muchos niños en una disputa contra ellos.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente cuando Jacob, quien últimamente había sido muy cercano a ella, algo que a Theodore lo sacaba de quicio, le había hablado.

– Tierra llamando a Lu – Le decía Jacob pasando una mano delante de ella. Luna reaccionó sonrojándose violentamente al haber cometido aquel fallo de perder la concentración, con una sonrisa Jacob logró traerla a la realidad.

– Lo siento Jake, estaba algo distraída – Le reconoció apenada bajando la cabeza

– Lo estás desde hace tres meses – Le dijo Jacob jocosamente, la rubia volvió a sonrojarse.

– Vamos preciosa, sigamos con el entrenamiento – Luna asintió y se disponía a seguir en su labor cuando escuchó un suave chiflido procedente de unos arbustos. Con cuidado se acercó a un gran matorral de donde creyó escuchar el sonido y vaya sorpresa se llevó al ser arrastrada hasta dentro del arbusto. Completamente asustada la rubia forcejeaba con su captor, hasta que su sentido del olfato percibió su olor, una suave fragancia masculina entre la menta y la canela, que para ella era difícil de descifrar.

– Hola – Le saludó al oído con voz ronca el hombre que la abrazaba. Luna sonrió tiernamente mientras entrelazaba sus manos en el cuello de él.

– ¿En serio tenías que raptarme Theodore? – Le preguntó en susurro con tono de reproche.

– Si – Le contestó Nott, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo – No puedo dejar que el imbécil de Chang crea que eres de su propiedad

– ¡Oh vamos Theo! – Luna rodó los ojos exasperada – Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que Jake es solo un amigo.

– Eso es lo que él es para ti, pero te juro que tú no eres eso para él. Te puedo asegurar que está como un lobo hambriento esperando que caperucita baje la guardia para atacarla – La analogía que acababa de utilizar el castaño no le había agradado para nada a Luna, ella no era ninguna débil caperucita roja a la que un "Lobo hambriento" asechaba para atacarla.

– ¡No soy una pusilánime Theodore Nott! – Le gritó Luna fuera de sí. Nott la miró a los ojos y pudo ver en ellos enojo y determinación. La rubia se zafó de su agarre y se alejó de él caminando a grandes pasos.

– ¡Luna espera! – Le gritó corriendo detrás de ella tratando de darle alcance. Pero la rubia estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera parecía escucharlo.

– ¡Déjame en paz! – Le dijo hecha una furia. Harry y Jacob se percataron por los gritos de la pelea que ambos mantenían. Luna forcejeaba por soltarse del agarre de Theo que parecía estar lastimándola.

– ¡Hey! – Le gritó Jacob acercándose corriendo al lugar donde estaban – Te dijo que la dejaras en paz, obedece.

– Jacob – Dijo Harry tomándolo del brazo – No creo que debas meterte en esto

– ¿Y dejar que la lastime? – Exclamó enojado – Para nada Potter, si lo deseas puedes irte tú, yo no pienso dejar a Lu sola.

– ¿Luna estás bien? – Preguntó Harry a la rubia que negó con la cabeza con gesto de dolor – Theodore la estás lastimando, suéltala – Nott pareció comprender la situación y aflojó su agarre. Para Harry no pasó desapercibido el gesto de Theo al acariciar los brazos de Luna, donde con su agarre había dejado algunas marcas rojas.

– Luna – Le habló el castaño – No quise lastimarte, solo que a veces no puedo controlar mi fuerza, discúlpame – Le dijo sinceramente, la rubia asintió entendiendo la situación. Pero para Jacob las cosas no iban a terminar de esa manera, el asiático consideraba muy grave el que Nott se hubiese atrevido a lastimar a Luna.

– Ahora suéltala imbécil – Exigió Jacob – Arreglemos esto como hombres. Debería avergonzarte tomarla contra una mujer, que sabes perfectamente no se puede defender de ti. – Theo apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que se escuchó como rechinaban estos.

– No te metas en esto, Chang – Le dijo el castaño con tono amenazador

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer? – Le retó el pelinegro – ¿Lastimarme como a Luna? ¿Matarme? Te reto a hacerlo idiota – Los ojos de Theo se iluminaron al escuchar las palabras de Jacob.

– ¡Suficiente Jacob! – Le habló seriamente Harry interponiéndose entre el asiático y Nott, quien ya parecía lanzar chispas por los ojos.

– Nada me causaría más placer que matarte – Le confesó Theodore con una sonrisa macabra que le dio escalofríos a los presentes.

– Luna no es de tu propiedad. Eres de ese tipo de hombres que piensa que debe tener todas a sus pies y me causa placer decirte que no puedes estar más equivocado. Ve a esconderte en las faldas de tu noviecita Astoria y deja a Luna en paz – Le reprochó Jacob realmente furioso, Harry y Luna nunca lo habían visto de esa manera, parecía otro, estaba fuera de sí y si las cosas seguían así ellos tendrían que pedir ayuda.

– Jacob por favor deja que Theodore y yo arreglemos esto – Le dijo Luna intentando interponerse entre ambos al igual que Harry – En cuanto a ti – Exclamo la rubia señalando a Theo – tenemos una conversación pendiente, ven hablemos. – Theodore lanzó una carcajada socarrona

– No seas hipócrita Chang – Exclamó negando con la cabeza – en verdad que cínico eres. Lo único que deseas es acostarte con Luna. – Soltó de repente ante la mirada incrédula de Jacob.

– ¿Pero ¿qué dices? – Dijo Luna totalmente sorprendida

– Sé perfectamente lo que estás pensando grandísimo estúpido y soy yo el que te advierte que si te llegas a acercar a Luna te voy a volver cenizas – Jacob escuchaba boquiabierto lo que Theodore le decía, cómo era posible que aquel sujeto conociera el motivo por el que deseaba acercarse a Luna, estaba seguro de no habérselo contado a nadie y tampoco era tan obvio que se le notara sus deseos de acostarse con la rubia, aquello lo había dejado completamente sorprendido, tanto que no pudo pronunciar ni media palabra.

– ¿Eso es cierto Jacob? – Lo encaró Luna decidida – ¡Contéstame, maldita sea! – Gritó enojada, pero el asiático solo los miraba con cara de sorpresa.

– Tú…tú me gustas – Tartamudeó Jacob – Eso no es un secreto para nadie, pero nunca te he faltado el respeto. Me acerqué a ti con las mejores intenciones, te doy tú espacio y si algún día se da algo entre nosotros no es porque yo te vaya a obligar sino porque ambos queremos – Nott volvió a reír a carcajadas provocando el estremecimiento del asiático.

– Miente – Susurró mirándolo con la cara ladeada. Harry se asustó cuando Theodore avanzó con tal velocidad que Luna apenas fue capaz de reaccionar, el ex policía sabía que de permitir que Theo llegara a Jacob para él sería imposible frenarlo.

– ¡Nott! – Gritó Potter colocando su brazo sobre el pecho de Theodore para frenar su avance. El aludido bajó la mirada que chocó con la de Harry.

– Eres un enfermo – le dijo Jacob a Theodore – ¿Este inestable es lo que tú quieres para tú vida Lu?

– Jacob detente – le advirtió la rubia empujándolo lejos de Theo, que cada vez más parecía descontrolarse – ¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo!

– ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Luna las porquerías que piensas de ella? – Le retó Theo levantando la barbilla, orgulloso del efecto que provocó en Chang.

– ¿Por qué no le cuentas tú las porquerías que haces con Astoria? – Contra atacó Jacob. Luna miró sorprendida a Theo que negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

– ¿Con Astoria? – Preguntó Luna levantando despacio su ceja izquierda

– No sé el por qué me extraña que de todo lo que te he dicho solo menciones lo que me implica a mí haciendo algo "indebido" – Exclamó Theodore haciendo con sus manos la seña de comillas. – ¡Por Dios! Te estoy diciendo que este imbécil solo se porta así de amable porque se quiere acostar contigo y tú me preguntas si hice porquerías o no con Astoria… – Luna lo miró, pero no pronunció ninguna palabra o sonido. – ¡Eres increíble de verdad! – Exclamó levantando los brazos al cielo para después alejarse del lugar dando grandes zancadas.

Luna se quedó en medio del bosque con la mirada perdida por donde segundos antes Nott había partido, sintió en su hombro la mano de una persona, pero ni siquiera tenía ganas de saber si se trataba de Jacob o de Harry.

– Lu – Dijo Jacob a su espalda – déjalo ir, de verdad él no te conviene. Dice amarte, pero se acuesta con Astoria.

– Nosotros solamente somos amigos Jacob. – Contestó Luna dándose la vuelta hasta quedar frente al chico – y sinceramente creo que eres el menos indicado para decirme eso, cuando lo único que te interesa es llevarme a la cama. – Dijo antes de caminar hacía la cabaña alejándose del par de hombres que la miraban sorprendidos.

…

Exhausta, esa era la palabra que mejor definía a Hermione en aquel momento. Había pasado toda la mañana realizando la compra de provisiones y demás artículos de utilidad, aunque había contado con la ayuda de Ginny, el llevar consigo a la pequeña Donna había resultado todo un desafío, la pequeña de cinco años era todo un terremoto, estaba llena de energía y de preguntas difíciles de contestar, así que por esa razón la castaña había llegado con ganas de recostarse en su cama y no levantarse más. Recostada en su cama sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse poco a poco, alcanzó a escuchar la puerta abrirse, pero no le prestó la suficiente atención, no del todo hasta que vio a la persona que había ingresado.

– Granger – Le saludó Draco desde el umbral de la puerta. Hermione no contestó, verlo allí le parecía algo inverosímil, sobre todo después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Llevaban meses sin dirigirse la palabra más que para discutir de cualquier tontería que se les pasara por la cabeza. – Sabías que es de muy mala educación no saludar a las visitas Granger – Exclamó el rubio paseándose por la habitación de la castaña.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó ella sin salir aún de su asombro

– Quiero hablar contigo – Respondió Malfoy sentándose en la parte inferior de la cama.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar? – el tono seco de Hermione al hablar le había indicado a Draco que las cosas entre los dos no iban a ser tan fáciles y que aquella pelea le costaría un poco.

– De nosotros – Contestó con naturalidad ganándose una mirada furiosa de Hermione

– ¿Nosotros? – Exclamó con sarcasmo Hermione sonriendo – En verdad me sorprende tu cinismo, Malfoy. Tú que defendiste a todos por encima de mí y que te atreviste a decirme que no seguirías involucrando los sentimientos en lo que te quedaba de vida, vienes aquí a querer hablar de un "nosotros" que hace mucho no existe. – Sus palabras fueron duras, pero en gran parte ciertas y eso era lo que más le dolía a Draco, haber sido un completo imbécil y haber perdido a la única mujer que de verdad había amado.

– Antes de que nos pongamos a discutir de nuevo y que todo se vaya al demonio. Solo quiero decirte que en verdad lamento no haberte apoyado en los momentos en los que me necesitabas, lamento perderme tanto en las misiones y olvidarme completamente de ti. – Draco hizo una pausa para suspirar y luego continuó – Nunca he sido un hombre de demostrar lo que siento, pero contigo todo ha sido diferente, a pesar de que me exasperas en ocasiones o que me das sermones a cada rato, si hay algo que puedo atesorar como grandes momentos en mi vida, han sido tú y Donna. Sé que no te lo digo muy a menudo, pero tú estás metida en cada fibra de mí ser. Yo te amo y sinceramente no me gustaría perderte. – Hermione no pudo evitar dejar escapar algunas lágrimas. Draco nunca había pronunciado aquellas hermosas palabras, si el rubio le decía todo aquello era porque realmente lo sentía, él no era hombre de decir cursilerías. – La vida va a pasos agigantados y ninguno de nosotros tiene la menor idea de cuando moriremos, por eso, antes de que todo finalice, quería decirte lo que siento por ti, aunque eso sea lo último que diga. – Y entonces ella no aguantó más, olvidó las discusiones, las peleas y los malentendidos y se lanzó a los brazos del rubio apoderándose salvajemente de sus labios. Todo eso quedaba en el pasado, ahora lo más importante era demostrarse su amor y nada más.

…

Después de la discusión que había tenido con Luna, Theodore se había encerrado furioso en su habitación. Ni siquiera había querido bajar a cenar a pesar de la palabrería de Pansy que le había insistido en la importancia de la cena para sus músculos y huesos por más de 10 minutos, al final terminó dándose por vencida no sin antes decirle que le estaba dando un mal ejemplo a la pequeña Donna, como si aquello le interesara a él. Antes de haber sido objeto de los experimentos con los virus sentía cierta afinidad por aquella pequeña, pero luego del infierno que había vivido en los laboratorios de Arklay, veía a la pequeña niña como una persona a la cual casi nunca prestaba atención, a pesar de que la chiquilla se afanaba en llamarle tío Theo.

Se encontraba recostado en su cama cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en su puerta, ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, cuando entenderían en aquella casa que él no quería ver a nadie, el golpeteo se volvió tan insistente que se apresuró a levantarse a abrir la puerta para ver de qué se trataba, espero a cualquier persona menos de ver a la pequeña Donna. La chiquilla saludó con su pequeña manita al castaño antes de entrar a su habitación sin su consentimiento y subirse a su cama.

– ¿Estás triste tío Theo? – Preguntó con inocencia la niña señalándole el lugar libre de la cama a Theodore, como indicándole que se sentara junto a ella. – Mi papito Draco dice que cuando alguien está triste no le dan ganas de comer y yo no quiero que estés triste – La niña finalizó sus palabras con un tierno abrazo que Theodore nunca se hubiese esperado y se vio devolviéndole el gesto envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Donna.

– ¿De dónde sacas que estoy triste? – Le cuestionó Nott soltándose del abrazo de Donna – Solo no quería las horribles pastas que hace tu tía Pansy – Exclamó sonriendo, aquello provocó las carcajadas incontenibles de Donna.

– No son tan malas – Reconoció la pequeña jugando con el cabello largo de Theodore – ¿Sabes algo tío Theo? Tío Harry y tío Ron han hecho una apuesta con tu cabello – Nott alzó una ceja al escuchar aquella inocente confesión.

– ¿Y que apuesta hicieron? – La niña se tomó la boquita como señalando que no podía decir nada, pero Theo se ingenió la manera de hacerla hablar - Vamos pequeña cuéntame – Donna dejó de jugar con el cabello de Theo y lo miró fijamente antes de sentarse frente a él.

– Pues… tío Ron dijo que apostaba 10 dólares a que primero te quedabas sin un cabello antes que dejar que mi tío Jacob se quedara con Luna, pero tío Harry dijo que apostaba 20 dólares a que no ibas a hacer absolutamente nada y que tú cabello seguiría igual – Theodore se encontraba completamente boquiabierto al escuchar aquello, como era posible que ese par de idiotas se pusieran a apostar algo como eso y delante de la niña, definitivamente ahora que los viera la iban a pagar.

– ¿Y tú que piensas de eso? – Preguntó Theo completamente divertido al imaginarse las torturas que les haría pasar a Potter y Weasley.

– Yo pienso que tú y Luna hacen una linda pareja, es así cómo mis papas, pero ellos ya no están más juntos. ¿Por qué las personas que se aman deben estar separados tío Theo? – Aquella pregunta lo había dejado completamente sin habla, durante algunos segundos pensó en que contestarle y cuando había hallado por fin algo que responder, sorpresivamente Luna ingresó a su habitación un poco agitada.

– ¡Donna! – gritó sonriendo, la pequeña levantó sus bracitos pidiendo un abrazo que Luna no se tardó en corresponder. – No vuelvas a hacer eso – Le regañó la rubia – Todos estábamos como locos buscándote, gracias al cielo estás bien. Gracias por cuidarla – Susurró Luna mirando a Theo, el castaño se levantó de la cama y cargó a la niña en sus brazos alejándola de Luna.

– No tienes nada que agradecer. – le contestó serio – ya que sabes que ella está bien, puedes ir tranquila por donde viniste – había sido demasiado grosero, pero aún no olvidaba lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde.

– ¡No tienes por qué ser grosero! – Le dijo Luna enojada. La rabia que la consumía la llevo a girar sus talones para marcharse de aquella habitación, pero fue detenida por una pequeña manita que se apoderó de su chal de lana. La niña desde los brazos de Theo se las arregló para atraer a Luna y abrazarla al tiempo que lo hacía con Nott, logrando unirlos. Sonriendo la pequeña pidió que la dejaran en el piso para que ellos pudieran hablar solos de sus problemas, lo que dejó anonadados a ambos adultos.

– Cómo ha crecido… – Susurró Luna llevándose una mano al corazón

– Más de lo que imaginamos – Le contestó Theo caminando hacia el closet de su habitación, de donde sacó una toalla.

– ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Luna consternada al verlo quitarse la camisa delante de ella.

– Voy a bañarme – dijo con naturalidad desabrochando su pantalón

– ¡Deberías esperar primero que salga de la habitación! – Exclamó la rubia sonrojada al verlo quitarse el pantalón hasta quedarse solo en su ropa interior.

– ¿Querías hablarme de algo? – Preguntó Theodore acercándose a ella, que le daba la espalda avergonzada.

– Solo pedirte disculpas por mis dudas de la tarde. Pero creo que mejor hablamos cuando tengas algo de ropa. – Theo sonrió por la ternura con la que Luna había dicho aquellas palabras, de inmediato se dio cuenta que no podía estar enojado con ella, si bien era cierto que le había dolido el que no confiara en él, también sabía que le había dado más de un motivo para que eso ocurriera. El castaño se volvió a colocar su pantalón y sin previo aviso abrazó a Luna por la espalda.

– Lo único que te pido es que confíes en mí – Le susurró besándole el hombro descubierto, lo que provocó que ella se erizara. Luna volteó su cuerpo y lo abrazó con fuerza aferrándose a su espalda.

– Lo hago – Le susurró al oído – es solo que enterarme que Astoria tuvo una historia contigo y vivió tantas cosas que yo aún no vivo, me da mucho coraje. – Theodore la besó suavemente durante algunos segundos sacándole más de un suspiro.

– Yo no tengo ninguna historia con Astoria, lo que ocurrió con ella solo fue algo del momento. Lo que tú me haces sentir nunca lo podrá inspirar Astoria ¿Me entiendes? – Luna asintió sonriendo

– ¿Hiciste el amor con Astoria? – Luna soltó aquella pregunta que la estaba carcomiendo desde adentro.

– No. – Exclamó Theodore arrugando su frente – Astoria y yo tuvimos relaciones, no hicimos el amor. No pienso justificarme, pero estaba algo tomado y solo sucedió esa vez.

– ¿Y conmigo? – Theodore le dio la espalda, a decir verdad, esperaba aquel reclamo desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo explicarle a Luna que la única razón por la que no había estado con ella era por temor a hacerle daño por el virus que residía en su cuerpo?

– Astoria era parte del equipo de investigación de Arklay, manipuló muchos de los virus que se crearon, durante años estuvo expuesta a todos ellos, por lo tanto, ha desarrollado algo de inmunidad que le permite defenderse de cualquier virus invasor. Yo no podría perdonarme el hacerte daño, tu cuerpo tomaría mi virus como un agente externo peligroso y podría atacarlo, lo que generaría una reacción negativa que podría incluso matarte. – Luna lo miraba fijamente mientras él le explicaba los motivos por el cual no había estado con ella.

– ¿Nunca pasará? – Susurró tan bajo la rubia, que de no ser por sus sentidos desarrollados no habría podido escucharla.

– Por tú bien, lo mejor es que no. – Luna asintió cabizbaja – Por favor no te pongas así. Para mí tampoco es fácil, no tienes idea lo que significa para mí tenerte a mi lado, el solo hecho de estar cerca de ti representa que tenga que hacer uso de todas mis fuerzas para no lastimarte.

– Nunca sabrás si en realidad somos incompatibles si te niegas a probarlo por ti mismo – Le replicó Luna acariciando su mejilla – Sé que tienes miedo, yo también lo tengo, pero prefiero arriesgarme y saber que no funcionó antes que arrepentirme por jamás haberlo intentado – La rubia depositó un beso corto en los labios del ex mercenario antes de retirarse de la habitación dejando a Theodore completamente confundido.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Trágico error**


	9. Trágico error

_Nuevo capítulo! Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, si tienen dudas de la historia no duden en escribirme por interno :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9. Trágico error**

Los días habían pasado con inusual agilidad, convirtiéndose pronto en semanas y las semanas en meses, que no daban tregua, que no dejaban pensar, ni detenerte, meses que no daban espacio ni siquiera al arrepentimiento.

Por lo menos así lo había sentido Luna, quien sentada en la ventana contemplaba las gotas de lluvia deslizarse por el vidrio lentamente.

– Hola – Le susurró Jacob provocando que saltara de la impresión. Las cosas entre ellos habían sido aclaradas y seguían siendo los buenos amigos que eran desde que se habían conocido. – ¿Por qué tan distraída? – Preguntó preocupado tratando de descifrar lo que su rostro le trataba de decir.

– Algo melancólica supongo – Admitió la rubia abrazando sus brazos, hacía algo de frío lo que indicaba que el crudo invierno se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

– Me imagino que extrañas al niño bonito ¿no? – Luna se sonrojó al instante. Llevaba aproximadamente 10 meses en una relación a escondidas con Theodore y hasta el momento nadie había sospechado nada, solo tres personas tenían dudas, Blaise, quien se la pasaba buscando pruebas de su amor, Harry que había presenciado un par de discusiones y Astoria que creía entender perfectamente el por qué Theodore la alejó de su vida.

– Los extraño a todos Jake – Contestó Luna restándole importancia al asunto. Sabía perfectamente que Jacob tenía sus dudas, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a contestar sus interrogantes, no mientras sintiera aquella desazón cada que Theo se iba de su lado. Lo extrañaba demasiado, durante los últimos 5 meses habían desarrollado una hermosa relación llena de dulces momentos. Aún no olvidaba el día en que habían ido juntos al parque de diversiones, cumpliendo así la promesa que le había hecho Derek. Sabía que, aunque le hiciera demasiada falta, él tenía responsabilidades y en aquel momento la misión que estaban llevando a cabo salvaría muchas vidas inocentes. El sonido del comunicador alertó a todos los habitantes de la cabaña, la voz entrecortada de Blaise se escuchó:

– ¡Sal…gan! de…ben salir de la cabaña… no usen el túnel, ¡Huyan! – Hermione fue la primera en alarmarse al escucharlo, la castaña exigió saber el motivo de la advertencia.

– ¡Blaise! – Gritó presa del miedo – ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

– ¡Carajo! – Contestó Blaise claramente – Huyan del lugar, acaso no entienden que corren peligro. – Harry no esperó una orden más. Con gran agilidad el ex policía tomó el equipo y armamento necesario listo para huir del lugar. De inmediato todos los demás lo imitaron llevando consigo solo lo necesario.

Lo más difícil de estar durante mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar es acostumbrarte a él y luego tener que abandonarlo, sin siquiera poder despedirte. Por lo menos así pensaba Hermione mientras conducía lo más rápido que la intensa lluvia le permitía. La adrenalina aún corría por su cuerpo, pero también el miedo la amenazaba con paralizarla, anhelaba encontrarse pronto con Draco, saber que se encontraba bien y no descansaría hasta verlo otra vez.

En el automóvil, Hermione estaba acompañada por Luna, Donna, Harry, Ginny y Pansy, el resto de sus compañeros Jacob, Astoria y Ronald le seguían de cerca, atentos a cualquier eventualidad que se pudiera presentar.

– ¿Crees que estén bien, Hermione? – Preguntó Pansy un poco nerviosa

– Eso espero Pansy – Contestó la castaña con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

Las horas fueron avanzando a tal punto que al observar por la ventana después de una larga siesta, Pansy solo veía a su alrededor oscuridad. Hermione había sido relevada por Harry, quien ahora conducía mientras ella dormitaba con Donna en sus brazos, Ginny estaba en la silla del copiloto junto Harry y Pansy pudo notar como ambos entrelazaban sus manos por momentos lanzándose miradas llenas de cariño, fue en ese momento cuando los sentimientos empezaron a aflorar e irremediablemente comenzó a llorar.

– ¿Pan? – La llamó Luna a su lado preocupada al verla llorar con tanto sentimiento. Pansy se arrojó a los brazos de Luna y sollozó por algunos minutos siendo consolada por la rubia, que solo se limitaba a darle apoyo.

– Tengo miedo Lu. Si le pasó algo me voy a morir – Exclamó temblando incontrolablemente la pelinegra.

– ¿De quién hablas Pansy? – Preguntó Luna extrañada tratando de descifrar a qué se refería su compañera.

– Blaise – Susurró limpiándose el rostro de los sobrantes de lágrimas – él es mi mejor amigo, en él he encontrado a un cómplice, un confidente y aunque creo que no debería contártelo, pero no soporto más, también he encontrado en él un amante, sin ataduras, sin ninguna clase de compromiso. Somos felices apoyándonos Lu, no necesitamos un título, ni mostrarnos ante nadie, tampoco somos pareja, simplemente nos complementamos de la manera más perfecta.

– ¿Lo amas? – Exclamó Luna sorprendida

– Si, pero no cómo tú amas a Theo o cómo Hermione ama a Draco. Es mi mejor amigo, aunque hemos encontrado más cosas el uno en el otro. – Reconoció con sinceridad Pansy

– Te entiendo. – Dijo Luna suspirando – Estamos hablando de Blaise, él es un sobreviviente innato, te aseguro que va a estar bien y podrás verlo tú misma porque ya casi nos acercamos a nuestro destino. – Pansy asintió y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Luna quedándose dormida a los pocos minutos al igual que la rubia.

…

– ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer? – Gritó Blaise exaltado tratando de sostener a Theodore.

– ¿Crees que si lo supiera estaría así de preocupado idiota? – Le contestó molesto Draco apretando cada vez más las cadenas con las que trataban de detener a Theo.

– ¡Le dije mil veces que no debía acompañarnos! – Se lamentó el ojimiel – Pero es un testarudo.

– No teníamos conocimiento de que nos iban a atacar de esa manera, sí Theo no deja salir sus poderes ahora mismo estaríamos los dos muertos – Reconoció Draco cabizbajo – Incluso hasta en esos momentos pensó en nosotros antes que en él.

– Parece estar poseído por el demonio – Dijo Blaise ajustando por última vez las cadenas – Sus ojos están tan negros, cuando normalmente suelen ser azules eléctricos, esa fuerza sobrehumana que aún no sabe controlar… ¿Qué hicimos Draco?

– Ya nada podemos hacer lamentándonos, ahora solo debemos tratar de hacerlo volver y creo que ya puedo tener la solución, llegaron los muchachos – dijo Draco saliendo a su encuentro.

Las primeras en aparecer por la puerta de aquella gran casa ubicada en el pequeño pueblo de Low Ride, fueron Donna y Hermione, ambas corrieron y abrazaron a Draco emocionadas al verlo bien. Luego ingresaron Jacob, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Pansy quienes se alegraron y saludaron a todos de manera efusiva y por último entraron Luna y Astoria, que buscaban a Theodore con la mirada por toda la casa sin tener éxito alguno.

– ¿Dónde está Theo? – La primera en hablar fue Luna. Su corazón latía desbocado pensando en todas las cosas que pudo haberle pasado al castaño en aquella peligrosa misión. – ¿Blaise? ¿Draco? – Volvió a preguntar buscando respuestas, luego de algunos segundos Draco tomó la palabra.

– Tuvimos un inconveniente durante la misión – Al escuchar aquello Luna se tensó de inmediato, aquello no pintaba nada bien.

– ¿Le pasó algo a Theo? – Chilló asustada – ¡Contesten por favor! – Exigió la rubia ya desesperada

– ¿Qué hicieron? – Exclamó Astoria llevándose las manos a la boca consternada

– Fue una emboscada, eran demasiados. Nos vimos rodeados al punto de no tener ningún plan de escape – Blaise suspiró antes de continuar su relato – Theodore tuvo que dejarse controlar por sus poderes para poder salvarnos…

– Wow – Exclamó Harry con admiración – ¿Se encuentra bien?

– No – habló con rapidez Draco. – Los poderes lo controlaron, en este momento parece un completo psicópata, en su mente solo está la idea de matar.

– ¡Se los advertí! – Gritó enojada Astoria – Les dije que no lo involucraran, que eran demasiadas emociones para él. Ahora todo mi trabajo se fue a la mierda.

– Encontraremos una manera de que vuelva con nosotros – Le replicó Draco furioso arrastrando las palabras

– ¿Oh sí? Quiero ver cómo lo vas a realizar Malfoy. Eso que tienes en algún lugar encerrado o amarrado ya no es tú amigo, eso ya es un maldito monstruo que no parará hasta destrozar todo lo que se cruce por su camino – Astoria parecía tan convencida de sus palabras que solo provocó tristeza en el grupo de amigos.

– ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó Luna haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Astoria

– Que tonta eres niña. No entendiste que ese ya no es tú Theodore, solo vas a hacer que te maten y de paso nos mate a todos aquí.

– Por favor… Draco – Suplicó la rubia con tanta tristeza reflejada en su mirada, que Malfoy no pudo hacer más que conducirla rumbo a la habitación donde Nott estaba atado y encerrado.

Luna subió las escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta de aquella casa, que parecía una verdadera mansión, eran tantas las habitaciones que estaba segura se perdería de no estar siendo guiada por el rubio, que iba a la delantera. Muy de cerca de Luna y Draco, les seguían Blaise, Harry, Ron, Pansy y Ginny, quienes sentían curiosidad por el estado de Theo.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación todos fueron presa de intensos escalofríos, Astoria se adelantó a los demás y entró empujando a Ron en el proceso. Al verlo la castaña rompió en llanto, era tan fuerte sus alaridos que a Theodore pareció no agradarle su visita, pues emitía sonoros gruñidos como de un animal furioso. Luna apoyó su espalda contra la pared del pasillo, todos sus compañeros ya habían entrado a verlo, pero ella sentía que aún no se atrevía, tenía miedo de verlo en ese estado y romper en llanto tirando a la basura aquella promesa que le había hecho a Derek de no volver a llorar.

– No tienes que hacerlo – Dijo Draco tomándola de una mano. Luna apretó con fuerza la mano del rubio y negó con la cabeza.

– Me necesita, debo hacerlo – Exclamó infundiéndose valor. Al ingresar a la habitación, Astoria intentaba sin éxito tocarlo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba Theodore tiraba de las cadenas lastimándose los brazos – Theo – Le llamó Luna colocándose a una distancia considerable, el castaño pareció escucharla pues volteó su rostro al escuchar su voz – Amor estoy aquí – Le susurró con dulzura – Theodore la miraba fijamente, no emitía sonido alguno, ni realizaba ningún movimiento – ¿Me escuchas? – los presentes miraban la escena anonadados al ver a Nott asentir respondiendo la pregunta realizada por Luna.

– Luna – Exclamó Theodore con voz ronca mirándola embelesado

– Esto no puede ser posible – Dijo Astoria contrariada. Luna caminó un par de pasos para acercarse a Nott, generando el pánico entre sus amigos.

– Luna puede ser un truco para hacerte daño, no lo hagas – Le previno Draco levantando su arma para apuntarle al castaño, en el caso que le intentara hacer daño a Luna, él debía actuar.

– Luna – Volvió a repetir Theodore con voz quebrada, como si estuviese a punto de llorar en cualquier momento. El castaño estiró su brazo derecho intentando darle alcance a la chica.

– ¡Aléjate de él Lu! – Le dijo Jacob ingresando a la habitación, su presencia pareció fastidiar a Nott, pues volvió a emitir un sonido parecido a un rugido, Harry, Ginny y Ron retrocedieron asustados al ver cómo rompía sin esfuerzo una de las cadenas que lo mantenían atado.

– Theo – Le volvió a llamar Luna captando de nuevo su atención. La rubia avanzó dos pasos hacia él, lo que provocó que Draco y Blaise levantaran al tiempo sus armas, sabían que las balas no iban a matar a su amigo, pero debían estar prevenidos para evitar que en su inconciencia lastimara a Luna. – Amor, voy a acercarme a ti – Theodore negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, ante aquel acto el corazón de Luna se arrugó, sabía que él lo hacía para evitar dañarla, sin embargo, ella debía intentar aquello para liberarlo de su sufrimiento. Un par de pasos más y ella estaría frente a frente a la persona que amaba, misma persona que podía ser su asesino. Theo se empeñaba en decirle que no lo hiciera, cuando quiso darse cuenta Luna estaba a solo centímetros de su cuerpo, la tensión se hizo presente en aquella habitación al ver aquella situación, pero vaya sorpresa se llevaron todos cuando Theodore se lanzó sobre Luna y la abrazó con fuerza mientras sollozaba escondido en su cuello. Luna lo acunaba tiernamente a la par que le susurraba algunas cosas al oído.

– Te dije que encontraríamos una solución – Exclamó Draco orgulloso sonriendo de medio lado, como siempre solía hacer cada que se salía con la suya. Aquello pareció no agradarle a Astoria, que celosa, se acercó furiosa a la pareja que permanecía abrazada.

– ¡Astoria no! – Gritó Ginny asustada, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde la castaña ya se había acercado tomando el brazo de Luna y separándola de Theo, los ojos del chico volvieron a ponerse completamente oscuros y con demasiada fuerza lanzó por el aire a Luna, que chocó inevitablemente contra la pared – ¡Luna! – Chilló Ginny corriendo hacia ella.

Astoria estaba siendo estrangulada sin piedad por Nott, Draco y Blaise atacaron a su amigo descargando sus armas sin piedad contra él logrando sacarle un alarido de dolor que lo obligó a doblarse y soltar a la chica que fue salvada por Ronald, quien la cargó lejos del monstruo en el que se había convertido Theo.

– ¡Chicos ayuda! – Dijo Ginny desesperada sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Luna, quien se hallaba inconsciente. El primero en acercarse a ella fue Jacob que al verla en aquel estado estuvo a punto de llorar, la chica sangraba del lado derecho de su cabeza, el sangrado era tan abundante que las manos y la ropa de Ginny estaba completamente manchada.

– ¿Está muerta? – Se atrevió a preguntar Harry acercándose despacio

– Espero que no – Contestó rápidamente Draco tomando a Luna entre sus brazos – Blaise, consigue urgente un médico. – Zabinni obedeció de inmediato saliendo de la habitación para hacer lo que Malfoy le había encomendado.

– Dios mío, que no le ocurra nada por favor – Suplicó Ginny al borde del llanto, Harry al verla en ese estado, la ayudó a ponerse en pie y la abrazó tratando de transmitirle fuerzas. Un gemido lastimero se escuchó en la habitación, Harry, Ginny, Pansy y Jacob, que eran los únicos presentes, pusieron su atención en Theodore que se quejaba en el suelo.

– ¡Levántate maldito bastardo! – Gritó Jacob pateándolo con todas sus fuerzas

– ¡Jacob no! – Le reprendió Harry intentando detenerlo – él no tiene la culpa

– Él la mató – Dijo señalándolo, Theodore levantó la vista al escuchar aquello ¿a quién había matado? Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en la misión con Draco y Blaise. Confundido se levantó del suelo y exigió una respuesta a la única persona que le podía contestar sin quererlo matar.

– ¿Qué ocurrió Harry? – El chico de gafas tragó grueso al escuchar su nombre, esperaba no tener que ser él quien le diera las malas noticias, dispuesto a contestarle Potter acomodó sus gafas y avanzó un paso hacia Theo, pero se vio sobrepasado por Jacob, que lo empujó sin consideración.

– Lastimaste a Luna maldito animal. La arrojaste sin consideración contra aquella pared, fíjate perfectamente en la sangre que está en el suelo, porque es de ella. En estos momentos una buena persona debe estar debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte solo por ti – Theodore negó varias veces al recibir tal acusación, él no podía haber lastimado a Luna, si lo que decía Jacob era cierto jamás iba a poder perdonárselo.

– No fue así Theodore – Intervino Harry apartando a Jacob sin consideración y enfrentándose al castaño – ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

– Haber estado en la misión con Malfoy y Zabinni – reconoció Nott sinceramente

– Para salvarlos tuviste que dejarte controlar, perdiste el uso de razón porque los poderes fueron más fuertes que tú, no permitías que nadie se acercara a ti, estabas muy violento, solo querías matarnos a todos. – Theo bajó la cabeza con pena al escuchar aquello, él no tenía idea que eso había ocurrido. – Solo Luna fue lo suficiente valiente para acercarse a ti…

– O estúpida – Dijo Jacob con enojo

– ¿Quieres callarte? – Le dijo Ginny de mala manera – Continúa Harry, él necesita saber la verdad…

– Tú no le hiciste daño a Luna, de hecho, cuando ella se acercó a ti parecía que te había regresado a la normalidad, pero Astoria intervino de forma brusca y todo se fue al demonio. Atacaste a Luna y luego a Astoria, quien se salvó de morir de puro milagro. – el dolor que reflejaban los ojos de Nott era tan visible que Harry sintió lastima por él. Dijeran lo que quisieran decir, Harry aún lo veía como el chiquillo tímido y callado que había estado en la escuela de policía junto a él y Ronald. La carga que estaba sobre sus hombros no se la deseaba a nadie y menos el hecho de tener una responsabilidad tan grande como lo representaba sus poderes, definitivamente su compañero estaba jodido.

– ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó con evidente desesperación

– No pretenderás ir a verla ¿verdad? – Jacob era un peligroso mar turbulento en aquel momento, un mar que no estaba dispuesta a calmar sus aguas – Eres un descarado…

– Draco se la llevó, pero no sé en qué lugar la tienen. – Respondió Harry con calma

– Te aconsejo que esperes a que la atienda el médico que Blaise fue a buscar y cuando esté estable, puedes ir a verla ¿sí? – Esta vez fue Ginny quien le habló, sin embargo, aquello no lograba disminuir el nudo en la garganta que Theo tenía.

– Eso si ya no está muerta – La fuerte bofetada que Jacob recibió provino de Ginny, que cansada de sus comentarios sádicos no aguantó un minuto más y lo silenció completamente.

– ¡Cállate ya maldita sea! – Le amenazó Pansy levantando su dedo índice – La próxima no será una bofetada de Ginny, sino que seré yo la que te va a dejar sin descendencia. – Jacob salió enojado de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo que estremeció a Pansy – Les juro de verdad que a veces quiero estrangularlo – Exclamó acercándose a Theodore que yacía recostado a la ventana con la cabeza gacha, la pelinegra le tomó la mano al castaño, actitud que a él le extraño demasiado, pero no opuso resistencia. – Todo estará bien Theo – Le dijo sonriéndole. Aquella sonrisa llena de picardía que Pansy le brindaba, le dio algo de paz, la ex periodista percibió su cambio de ánimo y se sintió orgullosa de haber logrado eso, en sus largas conversaciones con Blaise había escuchado hablar de las aventuras del trigueño en donde Theodore siempre era cómplice o su salvador, por eso a pesar de no tener una amistad profunda con el castaño, lo consideraba porque siempre protegía a Blaise, incluso hasta de él mismo y cualquiera que quisiera a Zabinni, merecía ser apreciado por ella.

– ¿Zabinni y tú? – Preguntó con tono acusador sonriendo y levantando una ceja al mejor estilo Draco Malfoy, la pelinegra enrojeció en el acto al escuchar sus palabras, Harry y Ginny lanzaron sonoras carcajadas al verla en ese estado, lo que provocó que se avergonzara de tal manera que terminó golpeando en el pecho a Theo.

– ¡Cállate! – Le gritó tapándose el rostro – y deja de leer mi mente – Exigió haciéndose la molesta – Theodore sonrió con algo de vergüenza por lo que acababa de hacer.

– Lo siento – Exclamó apenado – Pero si quieres mi opinión hacen linda pareja

– Se lo tenían bien escondido – dijo Ginny sonriendo

– Igual que tú y Potter – Susurró Theodore volviendo a sonreír al ver las caras de estupefacción de Harry y Ginny – Antes que me digan nada, ustedes son un par de libros abiertos, no he husmeado en sus pensamientos…

– Apenas llevamos unos meses saliendo – reconoció Harry acomodándose las gafas. Entonces una idea le cruzó en la mente para desquitarse de los secretos que Theo acababa de revelar – ¿Qué me puedes decir de Luna y tú? – Theodore dejó de sonreír al escuchar el nombre de Luna y Harry supo que tal vez se había equivocado al mencionarla.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** _Un sueño_


	10. Un sueño

_Buenas tardes mis queridos lectores, en el día de hoy quiero agradecer de forma especial a todas las personas que desde el principio han apoyado esta historia y dejan sus comentarios que para mí es el regalo más hermoso que puede recibir un escritor. Por tal razón, quiero dedicar este capítulo de forma especial a:_

 **Brigitte Black**

 **Iromi Koreto**

 **Bombon Kou Malfoy**

y a todos comentarios hechos de forma anónima: **Meg, April**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10. Un sueño**

Despertó en medio de una habitación completamente iluminada, las luces blancas no permitían que abriera completamente los ojos, lo cual le molestaba demasiado, pero se obligó a abrirlos para descifrar donde se hallaba metida, lo último que recordaba era haber tenido que salir huyendo de la cabaña por orden de Blaise, al parecer algo había salido mal en la misión, ella solo esperaba que sus amigos estuvieran bien.

– ¿Draco? ¿Blaise? – Llamó y esperó algunos segundos para recibir respuesta, pero esta nunca llegó. Bajó sus pies de la camilla donde se hallaba acostada y notó que el piso estaba demasiado frío y que ella vestía con una bata enorme blanca que revelaba completamente su ropa interior, avergonzada se trató de cubrir con la sábana que cubría la camilla, al intentar quitarla escuchó un gimoteo, parecía al sonido de cuando una persona llora, el sonido se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte, tanto que empezaba a asustarla. Visualizó completamente la habitación buscando una salida y la encontró con facilidad, giró el picaporte un par de veces antes de que este cediera quedando en sus manos. El pasillo al que salió estaba completamente desierto y poseía poca iluminación, lo que le causó algo de miedo. Se obligó a caminar por el al escuchar de nuevo el llanto incesante de una mujer, corrió por el pasillo, que parecía interminable, hasta llegar a un jardín. El lugar era hermoso, la luz del sol iluminaba todo a su paso, flores blancas colgaban de los árboles que se unían formando un camino que se detenía dónde estaban reunidas unas personas que creyó conocer, con sigilo se acercó al sitio y los pudo divisar: Draco, Blaise, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Donna, Jacob, Pansy y Astoria, todos juntos, la pregunta era ¿Dónde estaba Theodore? ¿Por qué ellos no notaban su presencia?

– Hermione – le llamó, pero la castaña parecía no escucharla.

Desesperada se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a todos ellos y entonces sus ojos pudieron verlo absolutamente todo. Astoria gimoteaba frente a una mesa de mármol blanco perfectamente tallada, en la cima se encontraba el cuerpo de un hombre, sus labios estaban pálidos, la piel parecía hecha de porcelana, los rayos del sol parecían hacerlo brillar, se preguntó quién podía ser esa persona y no lo supo hasta avanzar y quedar junto a él. El alma pareció abandonar su cuerpo y sintió un estremecimiento tal que pensó que se iba a desmayar.

– Theo – Susurró con un hilo de voz. Esto debía tratarse de un error, él no podía estar muerto. En qué momento había sucedido eso, qué le había ocurrido que provocara aquel fatal desenlace, eran tantas las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza que su mente aún no procesaba la complejidad de la situación. Quería llorar, pero las lágrimas se negaban a salir, quería gritar que alguien le explicara la situación, pero su voz no salía. Completamente desesperada caminó hasta donde se hallaba Blaise que tenía la mirada perdida en el cadáver de su amigo.

– ¡Blaise! – Le gritó con fortaleza – ¿Qué le ocurrió? – El trigueño no le contestó, ni siquiera se había inmutado – ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien hábleme por favor! – Pero nadie escuchaba sus suplicas, nadie respondía sus preguntas. Su dolor fue más grande cuando de un momento a otro el cuerpo de Theodore estaba siendo llevado lejos de ella. – ¡Esperen! ¡No se lo lleven! – Gritaba cada vez más fuerte, tanto, que podía quedarse sin voz en cualquier momento – ¡Theo! ¡No se lo lleven! ¡Por favor escúchenme! ¡Theo! ¡Noooo!

 _"Luna" "Luna" "Aquí estoy"_ aquella era la voz de Theo, pero aquello no podía ser posible, él estaba muerto…muerto.

– ¡Noooo! – Gritó presa del pánico abriendo los ojos de golpe. Unas manos suaves la sostenían por los brazos, pero no podía ver de quien se trataba, su mente aún jugaba con ella y la realidad, no tenía idea de donde estaba, inclusive no recordaba que era lo último que había pasado con su vida, solo tenía grabada aquella imagen de Theodore completamente inmóvil, muerto.

– Luna – le susurró una voz ronca y suave a su lado. Cerró los ojos de inmediato, no quería ver la realidad, no quería enfrentarse a ella, a su alrededor los murmullos no cesaban "¿Qué le ocurre?" "¿Está bien?"

– Esto no puede ser cierto – Se decía una y otra vez tapándose los oídos con sus manos y tratando de zafarse del agarre del sujeto que la mantenía sentada en la cama.

– ¿Qué te dijo el médico? – La voz de una mujer, pero no recordaba su nombre

– Que no había sido nada grave, pero que el golpe había sido fuerte, así que le recetó un medicamento que le causaría somnolencia – esta vez era la voz de un chico, del cual tampoco recordaba el nombre.

– Luna – Volvió a escuchar al chico de voz sensual, oírlo era lo más cerca que estaba un mortal de imaginarse cómo hablaban los dioses – Abre los ojos mi ángel – Le susurró con dulzura. Ella no sabía que la había motivado a obedecerlo, era como si su voz la hubiese escuchado con anterioridad, era una voz que le transmitía paz, seguridad y que hacía que su corazón latiera con rapidez.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró con una mirada azul. Unos ojos verdaderamente hermosos, eran los ojos más lindos que alguna vez haya visto, se encontró sonriéndole sin que lo hubiese planeado y él chico le devolvió la sonrisa de una forma tierna, en su perfecto rostro se formaron dos hoyuelos que ella acarició con devoción. Él le habló nuevamente con esa voz ronca y sensual que la dejaba completamente hechizada.

– ¿Puedes escucharme? – Ella asintió mientras trazaba con sus dedos la línea de sus labios rosados, él parecía disfrutar su tacto, pues cerraba los ojos cada que ella los recorría con extrema curiosidad.

– ¿Quién eres? – Susurró provocando el pánico total entre los que los observaban. Un chico alto de cabello negro y piel trigueña, increíblemente apuesto intentó tocarla, pero ella se refugió en el pecho del chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules, quien la abrazó protectoramente.

– No sé qué está ocurriendo – Dijo asustado Draco al ver todas las miradas puestas en él

– ¿Algún tipo de amnesia? – Preguntó Ronald rodeando la cama de la chica – Luna – Le llamó, la chica levantó la cabeza y lo miró con temor – ¿Sabes quién soy? – Ella negó varias veces con su cabeza aferrándose a la camisa del muchacho de los ojos azules – ¿Sabes quién es él? – Volvió a preguntar Ron, esta vez señalando a Theo, Luna lo miró durante algunos segundos, después de negar nuevamente sin emitir un solo sonido, se aferró con fuerza al pecho de Theodore.

– ¡Demonios! – Soltó Blaise la maldición con enojo. Draco y Hermione tenían los rostros marcados por la preocupación, Pansy, Ginny, Harry y Jacob parecían estar en un funeral.

– Yo te vi en mis sueños – Dijo Luna mirando a Theo – Tú piel estaba pálida, tus ojos estaban cerrados y tus labios no eran así… – Susurró acercándose a él para volverlo a abrazar. Theodore la separó de él y le habló con voz firme.

– Luna. El nombre Blaise Zabinni te suena – Ella dudó algunos segundos tomándose la cabeza con gesto de dolor antes de contestar que no – ¿Draco Malfoy? – La rubia volvió a negar – Nena, míralos a todos – Le dijo señalándolos – ¿Conoces a alguien? – Los ojos de Luna se iluminaron y sonrió asintiendo.

– Harry Potter – Exclamó levantándose repentinamente de la cama y abrazando a el chico de gafas, quien le devolvió el abrazo efusivamente.

– ¿Te acuerdas de mí? – Dijo Harry sonriéndole – ¿Qué recuerdas?

– Nos diste la bienvenida a mí y a mi papá al llegar a Raven ¿No lo recuerdas? – Harry asintió dándole la razón a la chica. – ¿Dónde está mi papá? – Preguntó para la consternación de todos. – ¿Quiénes son estas personas? – Harry tragó grueso, si la chica había perdido la memoria y solo se acordaba hasta ese acontecimiento, había olvidado la mayoría de las cosas pasadas en los últimos dos años. Con determinación, Harry se dio a la tarea de mencionarle a cada persona.

– Ellos son nuestros amigos, juntos somos una misma familia. El rubio alto que te saluda se llama Draco Malfoy, es prácticamente tu hermano mayor. La castaña a su lado, se llama Hermione Granger, es tu cuñada, porque es la novia de Draco – Hermione se sonrojó sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de Harry, el pelinegro continúo – la pelinegra al lado de la ventana es Pansy Parkinson, ustedes son muy amigas, al igual que con la chica pelirroja, que se llama Ginny Weasley, ella es hermana de mi mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley – Dijo señalando, Luna asintió entendiendo – aquel chico que ves allá es el popular Blaise Zabinni, tu cómplice, también es prácticamente tu hermano.

– Hola Blaise – Le saludó Luna sonriente. Al trigueño se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y lo siguiente que vieron todos fue cuando el ex mercenario salió apresurado de la habitación.

– Él es Jacob, es el tío de Donna, la niña que Draco y Hermione adoptaron como hija – Jacob hizo el intento de acercarse a Luna, pero ella retrocedió dos pasos asustada, por lo que Jake tuvo que retroceder. – Y por último él es Theodore Nott – Dijo señalando al castaño.

– Hola – Susurró Theo levantando su mano a modo de saludo. Luna le devolvió el saludo.

– ¿Por qué si son mis amigos no los recuerdo? – Preguntó con curiosidad la rubia

– Tuviste un accidente y te golpeaste la cabeza, al parecer perdiste la memoria y por eso no recuerdas algunos acontecimientos – Harry miraba atentamente su rostro mientras le explicaba aquel tema tan delicado, sin embargo, el rostro de Luna no mostró ninguna clase de emoción, parecía estar atenta a lo que Harry le explicaba sin asumir ninguna posición ante lo que ocurría. Las carcajadas sarcásticas de Jacob hicieron que la rubia desviara su atención de Harry hacía el chico guapo de origen asiático.

– Que gracioso eres Harry ¿Un accidente? – Preguntó con ironía – Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado el día de hoy – El pelinegro se acercó a Luna, lo que provocó que ella retrocediera – Lo que te ocurrió no fue un accidente…

– ¡Jacob basta! – Gritó Draco enojado, pero Jacob fingió no haberlo oído.

– Él te lastimó – Exclamó Jacob señalando a Theodore, en cuyo rostro se veía el miedo latente que las palabras de Jacob produjeron – Te arrojó contra una pared sin ningún tipo de consideración, simplemente porque es una bestia.

– ¿Eso es cierto? – Preguntó Luna mirando al chico de los hermosos ojos con decepción. Su mirada cabizbaja y su rostro de culpabilidad le respondieron aquella pregunta que acababa de realizar, pero si eso era así ¿Por qué sentía aquella paz estando al lado de él? ¿Por qué le atraía todo de él? ¿Por qué su corazón latía desbocado al tenerlo cerca?

– ¡Eso no es cierto! – Gritó Ronald interviniendo en aquella conversación – Fue un accidente. Deja de ser tan cobarde Jacob, aprovecharte de que Luna no recuerda algunas cosas solo para poner la balanza a tu favor es algo muy bajo – Luna escuchaba confundida toda la situación, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo en aquel lugar y que hacía ella allí?

– ¡Yo no me estoy aprovechando de nadie! – Se defendió el pelinegro empujando a Ron levemente

– ¡Por Dios ya! – Chilló Pansy furiosa – Egoístas – Dijo señalándolos a todos – Luna necesita de nuestro apoyo y comprensión. ¿Y qué hacen ustedes? Pelearse frente a ella cómo una manada de lobos hambrientos. Miren su rostro de confusión, no tiene idea lo que está ocurriendo frente a ella y seguro debe sentir miedo. Seamos más conscientes con la situación y comportémonos como los adultos que ya somos – Draco asintió dándole la razón a Pansy. Lo siguiente que realizaron fue despedirse de Luna que estaba recostada en su cama con el rostro pálido producto del temor que esos momentos sentía. Él único que se quedó con ella fue Harry, quien parecía el más indicado para calmar sus nervios.

– ¿Dónde estoy metida Harry? – Se preguntó la rubia abrazando sus piernas

– Lu, no tengas miedo cariño. Aquello que viste aquí es solo una pequeña discusión por ciertos desacuerdos. – Luna asintió, pero seguía sintiendo una sensación de desolación en su interior y no entendía el por qué estaba de esa manera.

– Harry – El chico de gafas quien acariciaba tiernamente el cabello de Luna respondió al llamado de la chica.

– Dime – Susurró a su lado

– ¿Theodore me odia? – La pregunta en sí le produjo risa a Harry, quien sin poderse contener explotó en suaves carcajadas. Luna lo miró extrañada al verlo reír por la pregunta que ella acababa de formular.

– Disculpa Lu – Dijo Harry conteniendo la risa – Veamos, Theodore – Pronunció Harry lentamente – es una de las personas que más te quiere de este lugar, se pelea la posición con la mayoría de aquí, que puedo decir todos te queremos mucho, pero en especial él.

– ¿Por qué Jacob dice que me lastimó? – Harry suspiró antes de responder eso.

– Él nunca ha querido hacerte daño, pero muchas veces y sin darnos cuenta dañamos a las personas que son importante para nosotros ¿Te ha sucedido? – Luna asintió dándole la razón a Harry, en medio de la conversación notó que para obtener respuestas y con ello esclarecer muchos hechos, lo mejor era buscar en persona a los involucrados y preguntarles lo que deseaba saber.

…

Llevaba aproximadamente 4 horas encerrado en su habitación, no había bajado a cenar y tampoco había querido hablar con nadie, en aquel momento, en su mente solo estaba la grotesca imagen de Luna siendo lanzada por él hacia la pared y luego la sangre brotar de su cabeza. Se sentía detestable, culpable, un imbécil que no era capaz de proteger ni siquiera lo que más amaba en el mundo, tan absorto estaba en sus culpas y pesares que no notó una figura pequeña que se acercaba a él desde la ventana que daba al gran jardín que la casa poseía. Su olfato y oído fueron los que lo alertaron de la presencia del intruso a su habitación.

– Pensé que había dejado claro que no quería ver ni hablar a nadie – La figura caminó unos pasos, pero tropezó contra la lámpara situada al lado de la cama de Theo, el castaño en un movimiento ágil e inteligente logró evitar la caída del intruso, que se lo agradeció con un gran abrazo, que le provocó escalofríos. – Luna – Susurró contra el cabello de la chica, su olor a frutas invadió sus fosas nasales y se permitió sentir aquella hermosa sensación durante algunos segundos antes de que ella se separara de él.

– Theodore – Le dijo ella encendiendo la lámpara que minutos atrás casi la arroja al suelo – necesitaba hablar contigo. – él chico asintió invitándola a tomar asiento en el sofá cama que se encontraba en la habitación.

– Te escucho – Le dijo el castaño prestándole la máxima atención

– Harry estuvo hablando conmigo y me explicó que lo que había ocurrido fue un accidente – Le confesó

– Nunca hubiese querido lastimarte – Admitió Theo un poco cabizbajo

– Lo sé. – Luna se levantó del sofá y caminó hacía la ventana, donde Theo se encontraba – Creo que no hubo necesidad que Harry me lo confesara, en el fondo de mi corazón sentía que no me querías hacer daño – Escuchar esas palabras lograron tranquilizarlo un poco, saber que ella confiaba en él, aunque no lo recordara le había generado algo de paz interior. En su rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa que Luna correspondió con facilidad.

– Gracias por tus palabras, ángel – "ángel" se repitió en su mente una y otra vez, diferentes voces, misma palabra, "ángel" volvió a repetir su mente lentamente "Te quiero, ángel" "Lo prometo, ángel". Que significaba todo eso ¿Por qué su mente hacía énfasis en esa palabra sencilla? Entonces pudo visualizarlo, en su cabeza, un joven de cabello oscuro, rostro angelical y dulces ojos marrones, le sonreía con devoción, su nombre: Derek…

– Derek – Pronunció Luna completamente pálida, el aire amenazaba con abandonar sus pulmones y su pulso se aceleraba cada vez más.

– Luna ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Theo preocupado al escuchar aquel nombre y al ver su estado. El castaño al no recibir respuesta tomó en sus brazos a la rubia y la sentó cuidadosamente en su cama. – Luna ¿Me escuchas? – Luna asintió lentamente antes de arrojarse a los brazos de Theodore y abrazarlo con fuerza.

– Lo recordé… – Susurró con pánico en su voz – Un muchacho, su nombre era Derek, pero él ya no está más – Dijo hiperventilando. Theo intentaba por todos los medios tratar de calmarla, pero la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

– Tienes que calmarte bonita – Le dijo con dulzura acunándola en sus brazos – Respira por favor. – Pero Luna parecía inmersa en su mundo de fantasía, su mirada estaba fija y sus manos cerradas con fuerza alrededor de su espalda, lo que le impedía movilizarse sin hacerle daño. Completamente desesperado, el castaño hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento para llamar su atención, la tomó por la cintura mirándola fijamente a los ojos y la besó lentamente. Se vio sorprendido al darse cuenta que ella le devolvía aquel beso con tanto amor y devoción que por un momento se olvidó completamente que ella no lo recordaba y que no significaba nada para ella. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para frenar aquel apasionado beso, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados al momento de separarse y no fue después de algunos segundos que los abrió despacio, mirándolo sin decirle ni media palabra. – Discúlpame – Exclamó avergonzado, debía imaginarse que aquella no era la mejor solución, ella se encargaría de demostrarle lo contrario al tomar su rostro entre sus manos y volverlo a besar con tanta dulzura que Theo pensaba que se iba a derretir en los brazos de ella.

Luna sonrió una vez finalizó el beso que ella misma había iniciado, espero unos segundos por la reacción del castaño, pero él solo la miraba de forma inexpresiva.

– ¿Hice algo malo? – Preguntó temerosa apartándose un poco de él

Theodore negó con la cabeza antes de tomarla entre sus brazos sin previo aviso, besándola nuevamente. Sus labios eran como droga para él, por más que los probara una y otra vez nunca se cansaba de ellos, siempre quería más y más. El hecho de que ella le correspondiera de forma tan inocente no hacía más que enloquecerlo hasta el punto que no sabía cómo controlarse. Las manos de Luna recorrían lentamente la espalda de Theodore, quien se estremecía de placer cada que la rubia lo acariciaba. ¿Quién era Theo en su vida? Se preguntaba Luna una y otra vez, mientras sentía aquel cosquilleo extraño en su estómago, en su pecho el corazón quería salirse del lugar y sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente. Algo le quedaba claro de todo aquello y era que Theodore no era solamente un simple amigo en su vida, era algo más, su mente, su cuerpo y su corazón se lo decían a gritos y estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias si era necesario para averiguarlo.

– Te amo – Susurró Nott entre cada beso. Luna se tensó de inmediato, aquella palabra… aquella dulce palabra había removido innumerables sucesos en su mente, que pasaban a gran velocidad provocándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Theodore observó que ella había dejado de corresponderle y que se tomaba la cabeza con gesto de dolor, preocupado, el castaño le preguntó si se encontraba bien – ¿Luna? – La chica abrió los ojos y lo empujó enojada lejos de ella, actitud que extrañó demasiado a Theodore.

– ¡Eres un descarado! – le dijo antes de darle una sonora bofetada que dejó su rostro ardiendo.

– Lamento haberme dejado llevar – Se disculpó Theo con evidente vergüenza

– ¿Dejarte llevar? – Preguntó enojada – Lo mismo hiciste con Angelina ¿no?

– ¿Qué? – Exclamó Nott totalmente confundido

– No te hagas el tonto Theodore Nott – Le dijo molesta – Harry y yo te sorprendimos a punto de acostarte con Angelina y aun así tienes el descaro de besarme cómo si nada hubiese pasado. – Ante ese reclamó Theo pudo comprender la situación. Luna había recordado probablemente hasta aquel suceso en donde él había estado a punto de acostarse con aquella chica miembro de S.T.A.R.S llamada Angelina Johnson. La sonrisa que se visualizó en el rostro de Theo provocó la furia en Luna, quien no entendía el por qué el chico se sonreía como si nada.

– ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? – la sonrisa de Theo se desvaneció al sentir el enojo creciente de ella.

– Recordaste – Le dijo feliz – aunque haya sido algo malo, pero recordaste y eso me hace muy feliz.

– Si, recordé. – Exclamó empujándolo lejos de ella – Y no te quiero cerca de mí

– Ojalá eso cambie en los próximos días – Susurró Theodore sonriendo al verla salir hecha una furia de su habitación, definitivamente la esperanza era lo último que debía perder.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Dulces recuerdos**


	11. Dulces recuerdos

_Les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta secuela que tanto adoro escribir. ¡Espero lo disfruten!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11. Dulces recuerdos**

* * *

La última semana Luna había recordado un sin número de sucesos que había olvidado producto del golpe que sufrió en la cabeza. Recordó a sus amigos y los sucesos vividos en Raven city, las peleas de Ronald y Pansy, las misiones, su amor por Theo, incluso el ataque que había sufrido por parte de él. El más feliz con su rápida recuperación era Blaise, quien no cabía de la dicha al ver a su principessa volver a ser su hermanita menor. Tan contento estaba el ojimiel, que había aceptado la propuesta de Draco de entrenar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo a sus compañeros. Lo que Malfoy no contaba era que Blaise iba a hacer las cosas a su manera, el trigueño había creado una especie de cuadrilátero de pelea que aquel día pensaba inaugurar con enfrentamientos verdaderos entre ellos. La idea a Draco le había desagradado en absoluto, podían llegar a lastimarse unos a otros y eso era lo que menos podían permitirse en el momento, sin embargo, después de ver el entusiasmo de la mayoría de sus compañeros, Malfoy había optado por no involucrarse.

– Todo listo – Exclamó Blaise satisfecho al haber instalado con la ayuda de Luna los últimos cojines protectores para evitar accidentes – Gracias principessa – le dijo abrazándola y dándole enormes besos en las mejillas. Luna sonreía divertida al recibir todo aquel cariño por parte de Zabinni.

– No seas abusivo Zabinni – Dijo Theo llegando al jardín en compañía de Harry y Draco.

– ¿Qué? – Chilló Blaise haciéndose el inocente – No seas egoísta – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

– No te preocupes hermanito – le dijo Luna haciéndole mimos en las mejillas – tú eres mi favorito – Draco carraspeó fuerte al escuchar aquello haciendo que Luna volteara los ojos divertida por la situación.

– Pensé que el hermano favorito era yo – Dijo dolido el rubio. Luna sonrió y corrió al lado de Malfoy dándole un gran abrazo.

– Tú eres mi hermano mayor favorito – Le dijo con dulzura – Blaise es mi hermano menor – Draco la subió a su espalda cómo si fuera una niña pequeña y luego de eso subió al cuadrilátero, donde Blaise la ayudó a bajarse.

– Y bien ¿Cuándo empiezan los juegos del hambre? – Exclamó Harry de forma chistosa provocando las risas de sus compañeros.

– A ver quién te salva cuando estés aquí arriba Potter – Le dijo Blaise ceñudo

– ¡Por favor Zabinni! – Se defendió Harry, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro – Todos aquí sabemos pelear, lo único que necesitamos de ti son los trucos sucios que utilizas para hacerlo – Blaise lo miró con cara de pocos amigos fingiendo molestia

– Pues no te los enseñaré a ti – le dijo sacando la lengua de forma infantil – _Honey_ – Llamó la atención de Theo, quien había permanecido al margen de la discusión del par de chicos. – Sube acá – Theodore obedeció sin chistar como casi nunca lo hacía

– Hola – Saludó el castaño a Luna con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Eso es un saludo? – Gritó Blaise alarmado – Deberían vernos a Pansy y a mí – Dijo de forma socarrona.

– Déjalos Zabinni – Le regaño Draco – no todos somos exhibicionistas cómo tú

– ¿Qué se supone que quieres ver? – Le preguntó Theodore levantando las cejas de modo sugestivo.

– Se supone que son novios ¿No? – Zabinni le dio un leve empujón a Theo que pasó desapercibido para el castaño – Actúen como tal ¡Caramba! – Nott sonrió asintiendo, dándole la razón a Zabinni por sus sabias palabras, tomó la mano de Luna, que se mantenía de espectadora, y le dio un apasionado beso que la dejó completamente ruborizada de la vergüenza.

– ¿Contento _Honey_? – Blaise contestó con un alegre ¡Yes! Mientras aplaudía con cara de felicidad.

– Muy bien, basta de entretenciones, vamos a ponernos manos a la obra – Theo tomó a Luna de la mano ayudándola a bajar del cuadrilátero creado por su amigo. – ¿a dónde crees que vas? – Le preguntó Blaise frunciendo levemente el ceño

– No te interesa – Le dijo secamente Theodore

– No te vas a perder mis clases de combate sucio personalizado ¿verdad? – Preguntó con ilusión

– Eh…sí. Luna y yo vamos a salir, así que sí me perderé tu clase al igual que ella – Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo que solo fue interrumpido por Theodore de nuevo al hablar – Y cómo se te ocurra decir lo que tienes en mente, te voy a arrancar cada uno de los dientes – Zabinni se llevó la mano instintivamente a la boca haciendo un gesto de dolor.

– _Honey,_ sabes perfectamente que tú estás exonerado de mis clases, ve tranquilo. En cuanto a ti mi principessa, no te preocupes, tendrás tus clases cuando lo desees. Los amo…

– Y nosotros a ti – logró articular Luna antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Luna caminaba por el espeso bosque tomada de la mano de Theo, para ella aquel momento era un sueño hecho realidad, estar feliz con la persona que amas y compartir tantos momentos especiales a su lado, era algo que jamás se hubiese imaginado vivir.

– Amor – Lo llamó Luna deteniendo un poco su andar. Theodore la miró con dulzura y besó su mano que se mantenía entrelazada con la de él.

– Quiero llevarte a un lugar que sé te encantará – le dijo entre besos.

La caminata continuó hasta llegar a un hermoso claro en el bosque, cubierto de flores silvestres, en medio, se hallaba un pequeño lago cristalino rodeado por enormes rocas que componían una barrera de casi 6 metros de altura, en la parte superior de las rocas se divisaba una pequeña colina desde donde bajaba constantemente un riachuelo que formaba una pequeña cascada, cuyo sonido lograba darle vida al lugar. Luna observaba maravillada aquella hermosa creación de Dios, el lugar era hermoso, perfecto, daba la sensación de paz y tranquilidad que cualquier ser humano hubiese querido en su vida.

– Es hermoso… – Susurró la rubia contemplando todo con detalle – Gracias por traerme hasta aquí – Le dijo besándolo, el castaño correspondió el beso rodeando con sus fuertes brazos su cintura.

– Sabía que te encantaría – Le dijo orgulloso de su logro – y hay más – Exclamó señalándole a un lugar casi escondido al lado del barranco.

– ¿Es una cueva? – Preguntó con curiosidad

– Si, lo es. Logre adecuarla un poco para que puedas venir cuando quieras. – Luna sonrió completamente agradecida ante aquel acto de amor de parte de Theo. Él sabía cuánto amaba ella la naturaleza y aquellos ambientes con vegetación alrededor.

– Gracias amor, es realmente hermoso – El castaño sonrió y la condujo al interior de la cueva. Al ingresar Luna quedó completamente sorprendida, la cueva era muy acogedora, no era muy grande, pero en ella estaba lo básico para que una persona estuviera allí cómodamente, contaba con una alacena de un tamaño mediano, en donde había toda clase de comida no perecedera, un sillón acompañado de una pequeña mesa y una cama sencilla que se veía realmente cómoda.

– ¿Quieres bañarte en el lago? – Le preguntó Theo sacándola de sus pensamientos, la rubia asintió sonriendo. – El agua es un poco fría, pero supongo que eso no debe importar, en la cueva hay toallas, cobijas y algunas camisas – Le dijo sonriendo. Lo siguiente que Luna observó fue a su novio quitarse la camisa azul oscuro que llevaba puesta dejando expuesto su perfecto cuerpo de dios griego.

– Yo… no sé nadar – Dijo titubeando al verlo quitarse los zapatos y el cinturón quedándose solo con el jean azul, en aquel momento parecía un modelo sacado de una revista, tanto que Luna tuvo que tragar grueso antes de hablar, por lo menos un par de veces.

– No te preocupes amor, yo estaré a tu lado. Quítate los zapatos ¡vamos! – Le animó ofreciéndole su mano para aventurarse en aquel lago de aguas mansas. Luna no tardó mucho en despojarse de sus botas y medias, Theodore por su parte ya estaba adentro del lago esperando por ella, en aquel momento al verlo así tan perfecto, tan hermoso, se sintió completamente mal, cómo era posible que un hombre tan guapo e irresistible como él se fijara en ella. Durante algunos segundos la tristeza la invadió, tanto que Theodore se fijó que algo no estaba bien al verla de espalda, el castaño salió de forma sigilosa del agua y sin previo aviso la abrazó sorprendiéndola. – ¿Qué piensas? – le susurró provocándole escalofríos que recorrieron su espalda.

– Pienso en lo que ves en mí – Le admitió cabizbaja. Theo la soltó y la rodeo hasta quedar frente a ella. Tomo su rostro y lo levantó hasta que pudo ver sus hermosos ojos celestes, que lo miraban con dolor y preocupación.

– Veo en ti a una mujer valiente, guerrera, fuerte, decidida y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se proponga. – Le susurró sonriéndole – Veo una mujer hermosa, con unos ojos que me enloquecen, rostro angelical, labios extremadamente sexys y ni te hablo del cuerpo porque entraríamos en terrenos peligrosos – Luna sonrió con tristeza al escuchar sus palabras, aún no se sacaba de la cabeza el por qué él se había fijado en ella y como si Theo hubiese adivinado su pensamiento le dijo – ¿Y sabes que es lo más importante que veo en ti? – Ella negó con la cabeza – Puedo ver a una mujer tierna, solidaria, atenta y bondadosa, que no tiene reparos para ayudar a todo el que lo necesita, que le ofrece una mano amiga hasta a su propio enemigo. En ti siempre veo el amor en su máxima expresión, veo la dulzura hecha mujer, veo a la chica con la que me encantaría pasar el resto de los días que Dios tenga destinados para mí. Te veo y puedo darme cuenta que hasta el mismísimo demonio encuentra redención en la piedad de Dios, porque sin él yo nunca te hubiese podido tener junto a mí. Tú me haces creer en cosas en las que nunca había creído, a tu lado hasta con cosas simples yo soy plenamente feliz… la pregunta aquí sería ¿Cómo fue que tú, mi dulce ángel, te fijaste en mí? – Las dudas se disiparon de inmediato al escucharlo pronunciar tan hermosas palabras refiriéndose a ella. Theodore no era un hombre muy expresivo, con la única persona con la que ella había visto muestras de amor sin importar de quien estuviese rodeado, era con ella. Aquello le demostraba con creces el amor que sentía por ella y lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por hacerla feliz, completamente emocionada se arrojó a sus brazos y lo beso sin darle tiempo de pensar o de oponerse, la fuerza con la que se lanzó y lo imprevisto de la situación, afectó el equilibrio del chico enviándolos a ambos irremediablemente al suelo, cubiertos de hojas secas y flores.

– Te amo – Le gritó ella riendo a carcajadas al verse completamente empapada y cubierta de hojas.

– ¿Cuánto? – Preguntó Theo jugueteando con su cabello rubio, al que intentaba morder sin éxito alguno.

– ¿De aquí a la Luna? – Le respondió Luna con duda, pues no sabía qué respuesta esperaba él.

– Tan poco… – Exclamó fingiendo dolor – Oh Dios llévame contigo – Gritó arrojándose al suelo al lado de ella – La mujer que adoro solo me quiere de aquí a la Luna… no puedo seguir viviendo así. – Las carcajadas alegres de ella no se hicieron esperar, en un acto de locura hizo algo que nunca se hubiese imaginado hacer, pero las palabras que una vez le había dicho Hermione retumbaban en su mente "Por amor deberíamos ser capaces de hacer cualquier locura", siguiendo aquella idea se subió sobre la cintura de Theo, quien yacía recostado con gesto despreocupado en el suelo.

– ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó él asustado al tenerla así sobre él.

– Te amo de aquí al infinito y creo que un poquito más allá – le susurró antes de apoderarse apasionadamente de sus labios. Theodore estaba completamente extasiado, aquella Luna que pasaba de ser tan inocente a ser un chica atrevida y sensual, lo tenía completamente tonto, el hecho que lo besara de manera tan apasionada y la cercanía de sus cuerpos, lograron que olvidara todos los obstáculos y preocupaciones a un lado, dándole espacio solo al amor que entre ellos había. Cuando se separaron, ella respiraba con algo de dificultad, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y sus labios tenían un hermoso color carmín, justo en ese momento Theodore llegó a la conclusión que estaba perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de aquella chica y que pasara lo que pasara a su alrededor o en el mundo entero, nunca jamás dejaría de amarla. Con actitud juguetona, el castaño la tomó entre sus brazos y la subió a su hombro, a pesar de sus fingidas protestas la llevó hasta el lago y entró con ella logrando que quedara completamente empapada.

– ¡Espera! – Gritó Luna riendo. Con algo de dificultad logró soltarse de Theodore y salir del lago, con una sensualidad de la que no tenía conocimiento, se quitó la camisa blanca de botones que llevaba puesta y los jeans entubados que le hacían ver unas piernas realmente torneadas, quedándose solamente en ropa interior, sabía que, aunque estaba completamente mojada desde la cabeza hasta los pies y que no mojar su ropa ya no podía ser una excusa, sentía que quería compartir con Theo aquel acto de intimidad. La mirada completamente sorprendida del castaño, le hicieron sentir un poco insegura, lamentaba haberse puesto aquel día el sostén blanco de encajes que tanto le fascinaba con aquel cachetero de algodón, que, aunque un poco común, le parecía de lo más cómodo. Completamente apenada se arrodilló buscando su camisa, pero fue detenida por las suaves manos de Theo. Luna temblaba incontrolablemente, jamás había estado con ningún chico en alguna situación así, no sabía cómo actuar o que decir, Theodore sonrió al verla tan nerviosa, tratando de transmitirle confianza, el ex mercenario la tomó de la mano y la condujo al lago, al ingresar tembló de frío, era cierto lo que el castaño le había dicho, el agua era realmente helada. Una vez adentro Theo la llevó en su espalda hasta la parte más profunda del lago, el miedo se apoderó de ella, sin embargo, no se permitió armar una escena histérica, Nott le había pedido que confiara en él y eso iba a hacer ella. Durante algunos minutos disfrutaron la compañía el uno de otro, tomados de las manos o compartiendo besos cortos, pero luego ella empezó a mostrar algunos signos que a él pareció preocuparlo.

– ¿Estás cómoda? – Le preguntó preocupado al ver su rostro de alarma

– No – logró articular, sus dientes castañeaban producto del frío y para su perfecta suerte había empezado a caer una suave llovizna que aumentaba el frío que le estaba calando los huesos.

– Creo que es mejor que salgamos – le dijo serio – No te ves muy bien – Con su ayuda logró salir del agua, recogió su ropa de las rocas donde la había dejado y juntos ingresaron a la cueva en busca de toallas y algo de ropa seca. – Amor ¿De verdad te sientes bien? – Volvió a preguntar Theo mirándola. Luna estaba envuelta completamente en algunas mantas, pero sus dientes castañeaban demasiado, era cómo si sufriera de escalofríos, aquello empezaba a preocupar demasiado a Theodore, que se preguntaba si de verdad había sido buena idea dejarla bañarse solo en ropa interior.

– Si, solo tengo un poco de frío – le dijo tratando de sonreírle – el agua es realmente helada. – Sintiéndose verdaderamente culpable, el castaño se acercó a ella y la obligó a recostarse en la cama cubriéndola con más mantas para aliviar su frío. – Creo que si estás a mi lado la sensación disminuirá – Theodore algo dudoso se levantó del sillón, al llegar a la cama se acostó a su lado y la abrazó, Luna le devolvió el abrazo y envolvió sus piernas en las de él.

– ¿Mejor? – Preguntó Theo acariciando su larga cabellera rubia, ella asintió y se pegó más a él, lo que provocó que se tensara un poco.

Nunca había sido fácil para él manejar su cercanía, siempre terminaba poniéndose demasiado nervioso o incluso quedar sin habla, pero ahora era diferente, ahora la cercanía era tanta que podía sentir los latidos rápidos de su corazón, la humedad de su ropa, su ligero temblor, ella lo miró y aquellos ojos expresivos le transmitieron tantos sentimientos que por un momento se asustó e intentó alejarse, pero la calidez de aquella mirada logró desarmarlo completamente.

Lentamente se fue acercando a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro, con suavidad tomó sus labios en un beso cargado de amor que le sacó más de un suspiro a ambos. – Luna, nosotros no podemos… – Su idea fue silenciada con otro beso mucho más duradero y excitante que el anterior, su atiborrada mente no lograba procesar con claridad lo que ocurría. Completamente embriagado con sus besos, Theo decidió simplemente dejarse llevar por todo lo que ella estaba haciéndole sentir, sus manos cobraron vida, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel, Luna se estremecía con cada caricia, cada roce, cada beso era un dulce néctar en sus labios que se negaba a dejar de probar. Pronto la ropa empezó a estorbar, no hacía falta tenerla, solo ellos dos bastaban en aquella cueva. Theodore recorrió besando con devoción cada rincón de su cuerpo, pronto los besos dejaron de ser lentos y dulces para dar paso a unos besos apasionados que los dejaban sin respiración. El momento ansiado por Luna había llegado, tratando de tener el máximo cuidado, Theodore entró en ella y nunca estaría preparado en su vida para lo que se encontraría, Luna era virgen, completamente sorprendido detuvo lo que estaba haciendo.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – le susurró Luna dejando besos húmedos en su cuello

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que esta era tú primera vez? – Preguntó algo molesto, a Luna le irritó un poco el tono empleado en la pregunta.

– Creo que en este momento eso es lo que menos importa – le dijo molesta

– ¡Claro que importa! – le dijo furioso – Estuve a punto de hacer una estupidez

– ¿Estupidez? – Su voz se quebró al repetir las palabras pronunciadas por Theo. Con rapidez Luna se separó de él y se cubrió con la sabana hasta el pecho dándole la espalda al castaño, estaba furiosa y Theo lo sentía, podía leer perfectamente sus pensamientos.

– Amor no es lo que te estás imaginando – Le dijo él intentando tocarla, pero ella retiró su mano bruscamente – Lo siento – Susurró con sinceridad. No recibió respuesta alguna – Amor, yo solo no quería lastimarte, por favor, escúchame – Ella pareció ceder y volteó su rostro mirándolo con reproche. El beso que Theodore le dio, eliminaría todo el malentendido que entre los dos se había formado. Dándole paso a un momento hermoso en sus vidas en las que se unirían para siempre. Aquella noche se entregaron el uno al otro sin preocupaciones, allí solamente estaban ellos dos y el gran amor que se sentían y por aquel instante, todo fue felicidad.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Amarga realidad**


	12. Amarga realidad

_Les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta secuela que tanto adoro escribir. ¡Espero lo disfruten!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12. Amarga realidad**

* * *

El sol que se colaba por las grietas de la cueva era la demostración perfecta de que un nuevo amanecer había llegado, abriéndole paso para vivir nuevas experiencias que día a día el mundo le ofrecía. Luna abrió los ojos con dificultad al sentir en su rostro la luz proveniente del sol, quiso desperezarse, pero un brazo alrededor de sus pechos se lo impidió, se sonrojó al recordar lo que había vivido en la noche con Theo, en sus brazos había sentido por primera vez en la vida el placer que los deseos carnales podían generar. En sus brazos había conocido el verbo amar en su forma más primitiva, aún podía sentir la sensación de estar unidos formando un solo ser, incluso se sentía un poco adolorida, su cuerpo pesaba cómo si hubiese hecho una sesión de entrenamiento completo al lado de Blaise o Draco, quienes siempre la dejaban verdaderamente exhausta con los ejercicios de acondicionamiento.

– Buenos días – Susurró Theodore con voz adormilada

– Buenos días – Le contestó ella dándose la vuelta en medio de las sabanas hasta quedar frente a frente.

– ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto Nott depositando un casto beso en los labios de Luna

– Excelente – Mintió sonriéndole. No podía decirle que a pesar de la felicidad que sentía al haber hecho el amor con él, sentía su cuerpo tan pesado y adolorido cómo si un carro hubiese pasado por encima de ella, sabía que eso lo haría sentir mal. – ¿Qué tal tu noche?

– ¡Uff! Ni te cuento – Dijo sonriente – Creo que estoy perdidamente enamorado…

– No eres el único enamorado aquí – Susurró Luna abrazándose a su pecho.

– Cariño, debemos volver. Draco debe estar planeando mil maneras de matarme. – Luna asintió levantándose de la cama, al hacerlo la sabana se deslizó hasta sus pies dejando su cuerpo desnudo totalmente expuesto, la visión dejó a Theodore muy preocupado. El cuerpo de Luna era hermoso, totalmente deseable para cualquier persona, eso lo sabía perfectamente porque lo había recorrido la noche anterior, lo que lo había dejado sin habla eran los moretones que la rubia tenía en la cintura, las caderas, los brazos, la espalda. Espantado se levantó de la cama sin importarle que estuviera completamente desnudo. – ¿Qué es esto? – le dijo señalando los lugares donde poseía aquellos moretones.

– Así que eso explica todo – susurró ella entendiendo el por qué se sentía así de adolorida

– ¿Explica que cosa? – Luna abrió los ojos asustada y luego sonrió tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, sin embargo, Theodore estaba demasiado serio y tenso para seguirle el juego.

– Nada amor. – Theodore se alejó de ella, estaba furioso – Theo no te hagas ideas absurdas en la cabeza – le pidió con dulzura Luna, pero el castaño parecía no escucharla. Tomó con fuerza el sillón y lo arrojó sin piedad contra las duras paredes de piedra logrando que se partiera en dos pedazos, Luna se sobresaltó al verlo en ese estado, tan fuera de sí, tan molesto.

– ¿Te sientes cansada no es así? ¿Te duele el cuerpo cómo si un camión hubiese pasado sobre ti? – Luna se sorprendió por el análisis tan exacto de su estado que Theodore había realizado, pero se obligó a mentirle, no podía permitir que el paso que habían dado en su relación se dañara por algo tan superficial.

– No – le dijo cruzándose de brazos con actitud infantil – Estás armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua – le recriminó enojada – ¡Por Dios! Anoche fue todo maravilloso.

– ¿Maravilloso? – Exclamó con ironía el ojiazul – Te lastimé porque no pude controlar mi fuerza, eso sin contar el hecho de que tu cuerpo entró en contacto con el virus y no tengo claro qué consecuencias puede producirte y dices que fue maravilloso ¡No seas absurda! – La cachetada que Theodore recibió de parte de Luna, sonó tan fuerte, que por un momento la rubia pensó que le había hecho algo grave y efectivamente lo hizo al escuchar la enorme maldición que Theo lanzó al aire. – ¡Maldición Luna! – Gritó fuera de sí al mirar la mano de la rubia, sus dedos anular y meñique se hallaban completamente doblados en un ángulo extraño, pero ella parecía no notarlo, sin prestarle atención a Nott empezó a colocarse con agilidad su ropa. – Luna espera – Le decía Theo colocándose su ropa al lado de ella e intentando mirar su mano, pero Luna no se lo permitía.

– ¡Aléjate de mí! – Chillo empujándolo al borde del llanto cuando él quiso acercarse – ¡Porque tenías que arruinarlo! – Gritó sumamente enojada, se podía decir que Nott nunca la había visto en ese estado. Tanta era su molestia y frustración, que parecía no sentir el dolor que su mano le debía estar produciendo.

– ¡Solo te pido que me dejes ver tú mano! – Le gritó perdiendo la paciencia – Luego puedes seguir insultándome – Luna pareció percatarse del estado de su mano, lo cual la dejó sorprendida, la rabia empezó a disiparse y el dolor se hizo presente.

– ¡Ayúdame! – Soltó ella de repente retorciéndose del dolor. Theodore la tomó entre sus brazos y corrió con ella a lo largo del bosque hasta dar con la gran casa, en donde entró como alma que lleva el diablo interrumpiendo el desayuno de sus compañeros. Luna se retorcía del dolor que estaba sintiendo, no solamente en su mano, sino en todo su cuerpo, era cómo si mil agujas la estuvieran atravesando en conjunto.

– ¿Qué le ocurre? – Preguntó Draco corriendo al lado de Theo, quien aún la sostenía en sus brazos.

– Se hizo daño en su mano al golpearme – Admitió Theodore con el rostro arrugado que reflejaba su preocupación.

– Luna – le llamó Ginny a su lado nerviosa de verla en ese estado – ¿Qué sientes?

– Duele mucho – Contestó con dificultad – mi mano… todo mi cuerpo, cómo si miles de cuchillos me atravesaran – Astoria había escuchado con atención las palabras pronunciadas por Luna, eso y su cara de profundo sufrimiento iluminaron su mente al punto de causarle tanto miedo que lanzó un grito horrorizado.

– ¡No puede ser! – Gritó Astoria llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Theodore fue el primero en observar el estado en el que se encontraba la chica, sus miradas se encontraron y entonces supo que lo que iba a escuchar, no le iba a gustar nada. – ¿Ustedes estuvieron juntos, Theodore? – La pregunta no lo tomó desprevenido, a decir verdad, ya se lo esperaba, sabía que debía ser sincero, pues ella tenía demasiados conocimientos médicos que podían serle de utilidad.

– Si – Admitió delante de todos. Jacob se alejó enojado del lugar susurrando maldiciones que Theo estaba seguro iban hacía él.

– ¿Eso es negativo, Astoria? – Le preguntó Blaise preocupado por su hermana menor, en aquel momento las bromas no existían para él.

– Su cuerpo está creando una reacción alérgica al virus T – Exclamó la científica mostrándoles a todos los brazos de Luna, allí se podía observar cómo las venas que pasaban por sus extremidades estaban adquiriendo una inusual tonalidad azul que de inmediato los preocupó a todos.

– ¿Qué podemos hacer? – Preguntó Hermione acariciando dulcemente el cabello de Luna.

– Nada, a menos que alguno de ustedes haya creado el antídoto para ese virus, lo único que les queda es esperar. – Aquello no podía ser cierto, Theodore se sentía el ser más miserable del universo, ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso a Luna?

– ¿Va a morir? – Preguntó Harry con la voz entrecortada, estaba seguro que más de uno se sentía igual que él en aquel momento. Astoria suspiró derrotada y los miró a todos, que aguardaban su respuesta.

– Tiene una probabilidad mínima de seguir viva – Contestó Astoria con sinceridad – El virus va a ir atacando poco a poco cada uno de sus órganos lo que provocará una falla masiva que desencadenará en su muerte.

– ¿Cuál es la otra opción? – Draco parecía estar muy afectado por lo que estaba ocurriendo, a decir verdad, ninguno nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

– Hay dos opciones más, una es crear el antídoto, pero eso es casi imposible dada las circunstancias, la otra es que sea su mismo cuerpo el que combata el virus intruso.

– ¿Hay alguna manera de ayudarla a que combata el virus? – Esta vez el de la pregunta fue Ronald, quien también se veía muy preocupado.

– Mmm – Astoria pensó unos segundos antes de contestar – Pues podríamos probar dos maneras, pero no nos aseguraría el éxito de la operación. Una es que Theodore se aleje completa y rotundamente de Lovegood, en todo sentido, eso podría generar que el virus sea combatido por el sistema inmunológico de ella salvándola de morir al erradicarlo por completo. La otra es todo lo contrario, Theodore debe estar muy cerca de ella, en todo el sentido – Comentó alzando las cejas la castaña – Esto podría ocasionar que el virus al ser el dominante, termine imponiéndose ante el sistema inmunológico, por lo tanto, Luna viviría siendo portadora de este, pero sin sufrir las consecuencias.

– ¿Cuál sería el método más seguro para ella? – Dijo Theodore acunándola tiernamente en sus brazos. Astoria al ver el amor que le profesaba dejó de lado su interés en él y sinceramente contestó.

– El mejor método para los dos es que sigan juntos. – Theodore pensaba replicar, pero Astoria no lo dejó contestar – No seas imbécil Nott, todos aquí sabemos que no puedes vivir sin ella y ella tampoco puede hacerlo sin ti. Aparte, Luna es la única que puede calmarte cuando pierdes los estribos por el virus, no te aseguro que vaya a funcionar, pero nada pierdes con intentarlo, en el caso de que no funcione por lo menos pasarías los mejores días de tu vida a su lado.

– Mira el estado en el que está. – Exclamó Theo mirando enojado a Astoria, que rodó sus ojos con fastidio – ¿Cómo se supone que estaré con ella así?

– Ese estado es temporal. Cuando el virus termine de recorrer todo el cuerpo, ella volverá a la normalidad, mientras eso ocurra seguirá como Pitufina, al igual que tú cuando te enloqueces que te pareces a papá Pitufo – Contestó sonriendo

– No tiene gracia – Se defendió Theo cabizbajo

– Pero tiene razón, te pareces a papá Pitufo – Reconoció Blaise intentando minimizar la tensión presente y lo logró al hacer sonreír inclusive a Theo.

– No se diga más. Ya todos sabemos el plan que debemos seguir para salvarla, ojalá funcione. – dijo Draco retirándose de allí agarrado de manos con Hermione.

– Draco – Le susurró Hermione mientras subía las escaleras a su lado – ¿Crees que funcione el plan y que Lu se salve? – Malfoy bajó la cabeza con pesar y luego la miró algunos segundos antes de contestar.

– Espero que funcione y que Luna se salve, sino que Dios se apiade de nosotros – Contestó el rubio temeroso.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **En peligro**


	13. En peligro

**Capítulo 13. En peligro**

* * *

Los siguientes días las cosas pasaron de ser tensas en la casa a estar en un estado de neutralidad, cada quien estaba preocupado por su propia vida, realizando las labores que le correspondían y tratando de disfrutar los momentos junto a las personas queridas antes de que las misiones más peligrosas dieran inicio.

Hermione y Draco se sentían orgullosos de la pequeña Donna, quien hace poco había ingresado a la escuela, todo aquello con identificación falsa, para evitar que el gobierno estadounidense diera con ella. Blaise y Pansy habían avanzado mucho en su relación sin nombre, se les podía ver juntos y felices jugando como un par de niños pequeños por cualquier parte. Al igual que ellos, Ginny y Harry habían hecho oficial su relación, para disgusto de Ronald que debía soportar ver a su mejor amigo y a su hermana juntos, a pesar de esto, el pelirrojo había encontrado una amiga en Astoria, pasaban la mayoría de su tiempo juntos, entrenando, haciéndose bromas o jugando con Donna. Al joven Jacob poco se le veía en casa y las veces en que estaba presente siempre se enzarzaba en furiosas discusiones con Theodore, que no terminaban en peleas porque regularmente alguien intervenía calmando los ánimos.

Luna no había mejorado mucho desde la última vez, seguía teniendo esa sensación de cansancio, desgano y poco apetito, por lo que en repetidas ocasiones Astoria había tenido que atenderla cuando de la nada sufría desmayos. Su relación con Theo seguía avanzando, a pesar de la fuerte discusión que habían tenido, estaban juntos y más enamorados que nunca, la debilidad de Luna no había sido un impedimento para que disfrutaran de su dulce amor, por lo que a menudo se les podía ver viendo películas, cocinando, jugando juegos de mesa o simplemente caminar por el bosque.

Aquella mañana estaba siendo bastante difícil para todos. La responsabilidad había llegado tocando la puerta en forma de aviso urgente, una fuente confidencial les aseguraba que la corporación Arklay había vendido muestras del virus E force a un grupo de terroristas, cuyo propósito era generar caos en el aeropuerto internacional de Portland y así darle un duro golpe al gobierno de los estados unidos.

– ¡Carajo! – Maldijo Blaise paseándose por el jardín una y otra vez – ¡Es una locura! – Exclamó asombrado – Son millones de personas las que se verán afectadas con esto.

– Maldita Arklay – Susurró Harry uniéndose a la indignación general

– ¿Cuándo será? – Se atrevió a preguntar Luna

– Mañana – Contestó Draco, bastante angustiado.

– ¿Quién se quedará con Donna? – Expresó muy preocupada Hermione – No podemos dejarla sola

– No se quedará sola, Luna, Pansy y Astoria no vendrán con nosotros para esta operación – Luna hizo una mueca de desagrado en su rostro al escuchar a Draco, debía ser sincera, actualmente ella no estaba capacitada para ir a ningún combate, no le había dicho a nadie, pero sentía como día tras día el virus atacaba su organismo generándole fuertes dolores y el estado de debilidad. A pesar de eso, su deseo de ayudar a las personas para que no sufriera lo que ella había vivido en Raven le carcomía la mente.

– Saldremos hoy a media noche. Deben estar preparados para cualquier cosa, el virus que quieren desatar es el E–force. Hemos visto algunos de los efectos del virus de primera mano en Raven, sin embargo, ahora tiene la particularidad de que los seres que lo portan tienden a ser más ágiles y agresivos. No podemos permitir que se nos acerquen, recuerden que él único con algo de inmunidad aquí es Theodore, así que debemos tener cuidado. – les advirtió Draco serio.

– ¿No había desaparecido ese virus junto con Raven? – Aquella pregunta realizada por Ron, era la duda que todos tenían al escuchar a Draco hablar del virus E.

– Eso suponíamos, pero esos imbéciles hallaron la forma de crear, a partir de un infectado, la copia del virus "mejorado" – Contestó Draco haciendo énfasis con algo de sarcasmo en la palabra mejorado.

Theodore tomó la mano de Luna conduciéndola hasta la habitación de él, necesitaba hablar con ella y tratar de calmarla, sabía que con toda la situación debía estar inquieta y frustrada por no poder participar de la operación.

– Ángel, quiero que estés tranquila – Le susurró tomando su rostro – el objetivo es salvar a todas esas personas inocentes y tú has contribuido con ello desde que nuestra lucha empezó. – Luna asintió entendiendo el punto que Theo quería resaltar, él se estaba asegurando de tranquilizarla un poco antes de irse.

– Me siento un poco mareada – Le dijo ella recostándose en la cama. Durante los últimos días había estado pálida y algo ojerosa. Theo sabía de primera mano que a ella le estaba costando dormir por las noches, a menudo era despertada por horribles pesadillas. La solución temporánea que habían hallado era dormir juntos, al hacerlo, las pesadillas de la chica disminuían, aun así, dormía poco, lo que tenía al castaño bastante preocupado. Nott se sentó junto a ella y empezó a acariciar su espalda, notando que los huesos eran demasiado notables.

– ¿Estás tomando las vitaminas que te recomendó Tory? – Luna lo golpeó en el brazo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, Theodore sonrió divertido – ¡Vamos amor! Sigues celosa porque la llamo Tory – Ella asintió mientras intentaba tirarlo de la cama sin éxito.

– ¡Baja de la cama! – Le dijo cruzándose de brazos frustrada por no poderlo tirar

– Tira con fuerza amor – Se burló Theo intentando abrazarla, pero ella se resistió

– ¡Yo no tengo la culpa que tengas un trasero gordo y pesado! – Le dijo en venganza sonriendo triunfante.

– Pues… te he pillado más de una vez mirándome, así que puedo asegurar sin equivocarme, que te gusta mucho mi trasero gordo y pesado – Atacó Nott sonriendo de medio lado.

– ¡Yo no te miro! – Le dijo haciéndose la digna.

– ¿No? – El ex mercenario bajó la cabeza, totalmente derrotado levantó sus manos en símbolo de rendición y se arrojó al suelo.

– ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Luna acostada boca abajo mirándolo desde arriba de la cama.

– Aceptar mi derrota – Exclamó cerrando sus ojos – Si tú novia no te mira con cara de psicópata violadora es porque algo estás haciendo mal. – Luna sonrió divertida al escucharlo, pero escondió su rostro para evitar que él la viera caer ante sus trucos.

– No puedes irte tan triste – Le susurró volviendo a sacar su cabeza fuera de la cama – Yo podría sacrificarme por mis compañeros y aceptar tu molesta presencia cerca de mí. – Theo la miró con los ojos entrecerrados

– ¿Qué tipo de sacrificio? – Luna levantó una ceja de forma sugestiva, lo que lo hizo sonreír.

– Si vuelves a sonreír de esa manera, el que quieras – le contestó con sinceridad – ven acá tonto – Dijo tomándolo de la camisa obligándolo a erguirse para poder besarlo.

– Si tú me vuelves a besar así, seré yo el que haga el sacrificio que quieras… – Le susurró Theodore sobre sus labios.

– Bueno, ya que lo menciones necesito a un hombre fuerte y guapo que me ayude con algunos deberes – Theodore se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinándolo, lo que causó la risa incontenible de Luna.

– Pareces un pájaro carpintero – le dijo en medio de carcajadas. Theodore se levantó del suelo y la inmovilizó en la cama sosteniendo sus brazos hacia arriba, pero la risa de Luna no paraba.

– Has ofendido el honor del rey de los pájaros carpinteros, mereces un castigo por ello – Ella dejó de reír para mirarlo divertida

– ¡Oh no! – Exclamó con cara de miedo fingida – Por favor no me castigue, juro no volver a reírme del rey de los pájaros – Theo no la dejó continuar porque empezó a mordisquear sensualmente su oreja.

– Creo que he sido mala y merezco mi castigo – le susurró Luna sensualmente al oído antes de quitarle la camisa de un solo tirón.

– No, he cambiado de parecer, voy a castigarte con mi total indiferencia – Dijo alejándose de ella, siendo detenido por sus piernas enredados en su cadera.

– Te amo – Le dijo ella acariciando su creciente barba con dulzura – Voy a extrañarte demasiado…

– No lo hagas como si fuese una despedida – Le regañó Theo frunciendo el ceño – Yo siempre encontraré las maneras de regresar a ti, en cualquier condición, en esta o en la otra vida, siempre regresaré a tus brazos. – Luna sonrió y lo besó apretando ligeramente su trasero.

– ¿No era que mi trasero era gordo y pesado? – le preguntó él trazando un círculo de besos sobre su abdomen que le sacó más de un suspiro de placer.

– Si, pero para tú fortuna, así te amo – Exclamó antes de fundirse en un apasionado beso que los mantendría ocupados por algún tiempo.

…

– Hermione ¿Guardaste lo que te pedí en el maletín negro? – Granger asintió acercándose a quien le había realizado la pregunta.

– Draco – dijo abrazándolo con fuerza, el rubio correspondió de inmediato a su abrazo haciéndole mimos en el cuello con su nariz. – Tengo un mal presentimiento – Soltó ella de repente apretando su agarre

– ¿Qué sientes? – Preguntó Draco algo preocupado por lo que Hermione le decía

– Es algo en el pecho, una opresión, que no me deja respirar bien y algo me hace sentir que algo muy malo está a punto de ocurrir. Temo por Donna

– No te preocupes, no estará sola. Para que te sientas más tranquila, podemos dejar a uno de los chicos a cargo ¿Te parece? – la castaña asintió dándole la razón a Draco, para estar más tranquila debían dejar a alguien más a cargo y ella sabía perfectamente a quien dejarían a cargo.

…

– No estoy de acuerdo – Vociferó Theodore dándole un ligero puño a la pared

– Las chicas no pueden quedarse sola Nott, entiéndelo de una vez – Le replicó Draco despeinándose enojado, era difícil lidiar con Theo cuando se ponía así de testarudo.

– ¿Por qué no dejas a Weasley o a Potter? – Draco realizó una mueca de molestia que pasó desapercibida para Theo, quien le daba la espalda – Chang no tiene la experiencia necesaria para lidiar con las situaciones que se pueden presentar. – Jacob le lanzó una mirada de furia al escuchar aquel comentario.

– Potter y Weasley son de gran utilidad para nosotros en la operación que vamos a realizar, ¡déjate ya de tonterías! – Le gritó fuera de sus casillas

– ¡Bien! – Gritó Theo frustrado – Déjalo a cargo – Dijo frustrado – pero lo que ocurra es solamente culpa tuya – dijo señalando a Draco – ¡Imbécil!

– No ocurrirá nada Theo – Hermione levantó la voz en medio de aquella discusión para dar su opinión. Estaba nerviosa, a decir verdad, apoyaba la posición de Theodore en aquella discusión. A pesar de que Jacob era el tío de Donna y que se le notaba que la amaba mucho, él no era la persona adecuada para hacerse cargo de la situación en ausencia de ellos y eso le preocupaba demasiado.

– Hagan lo que quieran – Contestó Theodore molesto. Sin cuidado, el castaño abrió la puerta de la salida y avanzó a paso apresurado dejando a todos con una sensación de sinsabor.

– ¡Vámonos! – Dijo Harry tratando de alcanzar a su compañero

– Te estoy dejando en tus manos personas que son demasiado importantes para mí, no me defraudes – Draco ofreció su mano cortésmente a Jacob, el asiático la tomó estrechándola con fuerza, cómo queriéndole transmitir confianza.

– Cuida de Lu – Le pidió Ginny palmeando su espalda con camaradería, Jacob sonrió en respuesta.

– Cuando se levante le diré la noticia que voy a quedarme con ellas y que voy a velar por su salud – Contestó sonriendo

Uno a uno fueron saliendo de casa rumbo al aeropuerto internacional de Portland, en donde debían realizar la operación más importante hasta el momento: salvar millones de vidas.

Luna despertó en medio de horribles pesadillas, al abrir sus ojos notó que ya estaba amaneciendo y que el sol asomaba tímidamente su cara al horizonte. Miró al lado de su cama, la pequeña mesa donde se hallaba la lámpara y un reloj digital que marcaba las 5:45 am, se llevó la mano al corazón, justo donde estaba la cadena que una vez había pertenecido a Theodore y que ahora ella guardaba celosamente entre sus pechos. Ahora entendía el por qué la cama se sentía tan fría, Theo se había ido hace algunas horas aprovechando que después de hacer el amor, ella había quedado profundamente dormida. Sintió intensos escalofríos, los mismos que desde que había adquirido el virus T estaba padeciendo, se levantó con mucho esfuerzo de la cama, cada día que pasaba era más difícil mantenerse en pie, se sentía débil, cansada, con mareo y nauseas, le había ocultado a todos lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando, últimamente no podía retener alimento en su estómago, sufría constantes dolores en su cuerpo entero que la hacían doblegarse durante horas.

Con la sensación del vacío en su estómago producto de la partida de Theodore, caminó hacía el baño, con la intención de darse un baño relajante, al pasar por la mesa de noche notó que había en ella un papel perfectamente doblado a la mitad en donde se podía leer su nombre, con cuidado lo tomó y al abrirlo observó la perfecta caligrafía de Theo.

 _No quiero que te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, recuerda que Blaise está cuidando siempre mi espalda. Quiero que estés tranquila, anhelo encontrarte más recuperada y poder cumplir juntos todos los sueños que tenemos._

 _A mi regreso, te tengo una hermosa sorpresa._

 _Te amo,_

 _TN_

Luna dejó escapar una solitaria lágrima que no se molestó en limpiar, su Theo, su dulce Theo, pensó en él y sintió una enorme tristeza invadir su ser, a pesar de su deseo de estar siempre con él, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, su cuerpo lo estaba diciendo a gritos y ella no sabía que más hacer. Con el pensamiento puesto solamente en su chico volvió a recostar su cabeza en la almohada durmiéndose al cabo de algunos minutos.

…

Pansy no era una mujer de muchas amistades, esto se debía a que normalmente no le caía bien a la mayoría de personas y ella era consciente de eso, por su actitud muchas veces arrogante y sus comentarios sarcásticos, pero eso no le interesaba, siempre había pensado que no era la cantidad de amigos sino la calidad lo que verdaderamente era importante. Una de las personas con las que nunca se llevaría sería con Astoria, la castaña le parecía tonta, caprichosa y egoísta, por lo que en muchas ocasiones habían tenido muchas discusiones. La pelinegra llevaba más de una hora despierta, estaba comiendo unas tostadas con jugo de naranja a la par que observaba a Astoria bailar y prepararse su desayuno.

– ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme? – le reclamó Astoria cruzándose de brazos

– No – Contestó sencillamente Pansy tomando de su jugo – No confío en ti y cuando no confío en una persona, no la pierdo de vista – Exclamó mordazmente.

Astoria hizo una mueca de disgusto que a Pansy le dio igual. Contrario a lo que la pelinegra pensó que haría, Astoria simplemente pasó por alto su comentario y tomó su desayuno, subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

– Claro, la muy desgraciada se come la última ración de comida y se va como si nada – Dijo furiosa la pelinegra. Tomó los platos que había utilizado y los metió en el lavadero, ya después tendría tiempo de lavarlos o que lo hiciera Astoria y sirviera de algo. Agarró las llaves del auto y se dirigió a la salida de la casa, su destino era el súper mercado donde buscaría las provisiones necesarias para sobrevivir por lo menos un mes y así con ese pensamiento se marchó sin avisar a nadie.

…

Cuando Luna abrió nuevamente sus ojos ya eran alrededor de las 12:30 del mediodía, lo supo por el sonido de la alarma del reloj de mesa. La rubia jamás había dormido hasta esas horas, sin embargo, su cuerpo agotado le pedía descanso cada vez más y más. Bajó las escaleras esperando encontrarse con Astoria o Pansy, pero solamente encontró la casa totalmente vacía y algunos platos sucios en el lavadero.

– ¿Pansy? ¿Astoria? – Llamó con insistencia durante unos minutos, pero no tuvo respuesta alguna. Con el corazón arrugado comprobó que estaba completamente sola, pero una nota en el refrigerador llamó su atención, al acercarse pudo leer la letra de Hermione _"Recoger a Donna a las 12:30 en la escuela",_ Luna leyó un par de veces más aquel papel hasta que su atiborrada mente le alertó acerca del pedido de Hermione, eran alrededor de las 12:40 por lo que la pequeña había salido hacía más de 10 minutos, ni Pansy ni Astoria estaban en casa y sinceramente dudaba mucho que la segunda fuera por la pequeña, en cuanto a Pansy era demasiado olvidadiza para acordarse de eso. Acomodó su cabello en un moño alto dejando algunos mechones por fuera, cambió sus zapatillas de dormir por unos tenis, tomó las llaves del auto de Draco y salió apresurada hacia la escuela de Donna, rogando para que todo estuviera bien y que la niña no se encontrara asustada.

Jacob había dormido toda la mañana, después de haber estado despierto casi toda la noche le había resultado difícil levantarse al amanecer. Todavía adormilado observó su celular, lanzó un chiflido al ver que este marcaba la 1:00 pm.

– Vaya – Susurró – He dormido demasiado, iré a ver cómo están las chicas – El muchacho se levantó con pesadez y se dirigió al baño dispuesto a darse un reconfortante baño.

…

Luna había conducido lo más rápido que podía con tal de llegar a la escuela de la pequeña Donna, con un tiempo record a su favor, a la 1 de la tarde estaba parqueada frente a la escuelita, apagó el motor y bajó del auto buscando con la mirada a la niña, la vio agitar su manita, estaba tomada de la mano de una señora de unos 40 años aproximadamente, que debía ser maestra o trabajadora de aquel lugar.

– Lamento la demora – Se disculpó Luna con algo de pena. La mujer la miró con preocupación mientras abría la reja y pasaba a Donna hacía donde Luna se hallaba.

– ¿Está usted bien señora? – Le preguntó ofreciéndole su mano en forma de saludo, Luna tomó la mano luego de algunos segundos y asintió murmurando un suave gracias. Donna subió a la parte trasera del auto abrochando su cinturón y Luna hizo lo suyo en el asiento del piloto.

– Perdona que haya venido tarde cariño – le dijo Luna encendiendo el auto

– No te preocupes tía Lu – Contestó felizmente Donna moviendo al aire sus piernitas – ¿Papá y mamá no han regresado?

– No amor, ellos tardaran unos días en volver – Le contestó tomando su cabeza, aquellos mareos no la dejaban hacer nada con tranquilidad. Frenó para evitar chocar, debido a que no podía ver bien y lo que observó en sus retrovisores la dejó algo perpleja, un auto negro estaba detrás de ella, pensó en que tal vez estaba siendo algo paranoica al asustarse por eso, lo más seguro era que se tratara de unos padres o familiares en busca de su hijo, sin embargo, al apretar el acelerador y notar que el auto también lo hacía, supo que no se trataba de aquello, las estaban siguiendo y ella sabía que solo dos corporaciones podían estar haciéndolo: La policía o Arklay, sinceramente le preocupaba más la segunda. – Cariño, agárrate fuerte y no te quites el cinturón – Le advirtió Luna a la pequeña

– ¿Pasa algo tía Lu? – Preguntó inocentemente y recibió la respuesta de eso cuando el auto negro embistió con fuerza la parte trasera del auto de ellas.

– ¡Maldición! – Gritó Luna tratando de mantener la calma. Donna empezó a llorar asustada y Luna trataba de decirle palabras dulces que tranquilizaran a la pequeña, pero nada parecía surtir efecto. Luna giró el volante doblando a la derecha bruscamente, lo que generó el gritillo asustado de Donna – Nena, nos están siguiendo, debemos perderlos de vista, trata de tranquilizarte ¿Sí? – Le habló Luna mirando por el espejo haciendo contacto visual con Donna, quien asintió más calmada. Después de un par de giros más para nada planeados, el auto negro había dejado de seguirlas, lo que generó algo de tranquilidad en Luna, la rubia volvió a tomar el camino hacia la casa que compartía con sus compañeros, ya había avanzado algo del tramo necesario para llegar cuando visualizó de nuevo el carro negro seguirla y al frente de ella un par de camionetas cerraban su paso. La rubia se asustó, aquello no pintaba nada bien. Dos sujetos vestidos completamente de negro, cuyos rostros estaban cubiertos por una máscara extraña, se aproximaron al auto de Luna pidiendo que la chica bajara las ventanas.

– Baje del auto – Le pidió uno de ellos – la pequeña también

– No es necesario que la niña baje, déjenla allí – Pidió con seriedad. Su petición no sentó bien pues el hombre que se encontraba del lado derecho del auto golpeó con fuerza la ventana partiéndola en mil pedazos, Donna empezó a llorar desconsoladamente visiblemente asustada. Lovegood bajó del auto, abrió la puerta trasera y cargó con algo de dificultad a la pequeña en sus brazos, la chiquilla se aferró al cuerpo de Luna escondiendo su carita en el cuello de la rubia. – ¿Quiénes son y qué quieren? – Exigió saber tratando de que su voz no sonara temblorosa.

Del vehículo que estaba en frente de ellas bajó un hombre alto, vestido completamente de negro, al igual que sus compañeros, pero sin aquella máscara extraña en su cara. Luna se sorprendió al verlo, se trataba del mismo sujeto que se habían topado en la misión en la que habían robado información de Arklay, Lucius era su nombre. La miró con expresión de asco y caminó unos pasos hasta quedar justo en frente de ella, Luna había recibido entrenamiento profesional por parte te Theo, Draco, Blaise e incluso Jacob, pero sabía perfectamente que en aquel momento no tenía escapatoria frente a esos hombres, en primer lugar, eran demasiados y en segundo lugar con la niña toda la situación cambiaba completamente.

– Así que tú otra vez, te queda mejor el cabello rubio – Le dijo Lucius mirándola con desdén – Esperaba el momento de encontrarme contigo o con tus amiguitos. Por fin mi momento ha llegado, ¡Examínenlas a ambas! – Ordenó alejándose de ellas. Luna se vio rodeada de esos hombres, que poseían unos artefactos extraños con los que se acercaron a ella y a Donna.

– Positivo señor, ambas están infectadas. – Lucius emitió un gruñido de molestia y avanzó hacia su auto.

– Creo que al señor tenebroso le agradará nuestras nuevas mascotas – Susurró subiéndose al automóvil – ¡Súbanlas al auto! – Dio la orden antes de arrancar el auto que marcaría el paso hacía zonas desconocidas para las chicas.

– ¿Qué? – Gritó Luna consternada al ver las intenciones de los hombres de Arklay de arrebatarle a la pequeña – ¡No pueden hacerlo! ¡Suéltenme! – forcejeaba la rubia para evitar ser separada de Donna, quien con uñas y dientes también se aferraba al pecho de Luna.

– Déjalas juntas – Dijo uno de los agentes – Total, el señor tenebroso se encargará de hacerla pedazos – intensos escalofríos recorrieron la espalda de Luna al escuchar aquellas palabras, ahora sí estaban en serios problemas y esta vez parecía que nadie las salvaría.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Desaparecidas**


	14. Desaparecidas

**Capítulo 14. Desaparecidas**

* * *

Draco nunca iba a poder explicar esa sensación que tenía en su pecho, esa que le decía que algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo y que él nada podía hacer para evitarlo. La misma sensación que le hacía tener un nudo en su estómago que amenazaba con hacerlo vomitar y él sospechaba que la situación no cambiaría hasta que lograran desmantelar al dichoso grupo terrorista, que deseaba generar el caos. Así que acorde al plan se mantuvo oculto esperando la hora de atacar.

…

Pansy iba conduciendo al ritmo de Nirvana. Desde que había empezado a andar con Blaise, el trigueño se había encargado de mostrarle todas las canciones de la desaparecida agrupación, creando en ella el gusto por ese tipo de música. La pelinegra tarareaba bastante fuerte la canción _About a girl cuando_ a unos cuantos metros de la carretera por donde conducía divisó un automóvil muy parecido al que pertenecía a Draco, disminuyó la velocidad cuando se halló lo suficientemente cerca, pero no encontró nada más que el auto abandonado. Pansy bajó de su coche con el arma que siempre llevaba consigo en alto, en modo alerta, la chica recorrió los alrededores del carro de Draco comprobando que efectivamente se trataba de este, incluso había encontrado el morral de Donna con sus cosas de la escuela. Completamente extrañada por la situación se subió a su auto y condujo con extrema velocidad llegando a los pocos minutos a la casa. Entró cómo una tromba asustando a sus compañeros Astoria y Jacob, quienes se encontraban viendo televisión.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Jacob al ver su rostro pálido y descompuesto, pero la joven no contestó, ella se dirigió corriendo a la habitación de Luna, después de tocar unas tres o cuatro veces y al no recibir respuesta, optó por pegarle una patada a la puerta abriéndola en el acto, al entrar no halló nada, ni un rastro de su amiga ni de la pequeña Donna. Una sensación de miedo se apoderó de su pecho, así que, haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas y réplicas de sus compañeros que la seguían como locos por toda la casa, bajó corriendo las escaleras rumbo al refrigerador, donde aquella mañana había visto la nota de Hermione que ella había olvidado obedecer.

\- ¿Quién fue a buscar a Donna en la escuela? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz y manos temblorosas. Jacob pareció entender el motivo de su preocupación y rápidamente contestó.

\- Pues supongo que Lu. – Dijo restándole importancia al asunto – Cuando desperté ya era la una de la tarde, Astoria acaba de llegar hace 20 minutos y por lo que veo tú tampoco estabas.

\- ¿Luna y Donna están en casa? – Volvió a preguntar Pansy cada vez más pálida

\- No, yo fui a buscarla a su habitación antes de que derribaras la puerta para medir sus signos vitales y ella no se encontraba – Habló Astoria con naturalidad - ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de tragedia? – le reprochó molesta la castaña

\- Luna y Donna no están en casa… - Susurró Pansy como si estuviera en estado catatónico. Jacob se acercó a Pansy colocando una mano en su hombro.

\- Oye tranquilízate. Luna fue a recoger a mi sobrina a la escuela y seguro se quedaron por allí comiéndose un helado o algo. – Pansy se quitó la mano de Jacob con brusquedad y los miró a ambos con una mezcla de furia y miedo.

\- ¡Ustedes no entienden! – Chilló al borde del llanto

\- No seas dramática Parkinson, te apuesto a que Luna y la chiquilla están bien mientras tú intentas preocuparte – Pansy caminó nerviosa por la sala antes de hablar.

\- Acabo de encontrar el auto de Draco abandonado en la mitad de la carretera. Con las cosas de Luna y de Donna intactas. – Jacob abrió la boca varias veces, sin emitir sonido alguno y Astoria se abrazó a si misma al sentir una corriente fría de aire entrar por la ventana.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó la castaña mirando fijamente a Pansy

\- Quiero decir que algo les tuvo que haber pasado a ambas – Concluyó la pelinegra subiendo las manos a su cabeza en un gesto de desesperación.

\- ¿Y si solamente quedaron sin gasolina o se les dañó una llanta? – Jacob intentaba encontrar una solución a aquel misterio que en ese momento los estaba consumiendo.

\- No – Exclamó Pansy con voz llorosa – Algo les ocurrió, yo revisé el auto, el tanque de gasolina estaba casi lleno, las llantas en perfecto estado, incluso las llaves aún estaban en él. Ellas no estaban por ninguna parte y si hubiesen tenido un accidente, créanme que ya habrían llamado. – Jacob pasó las manos por su cabello un par de veces, pensando los diferentes escenarios que se habrían podido presentar, para evitar que Luna y Donna estuvieran ya en casa. Como persona a cargo debía tomar una decisión y él tenía claro lo que debían hacer.

\- Astoria ¿Crees que puedas ir a buscar el auto de Draco y traerlo hasta acá? – la castaña asintió con rapidez, tomó las llaves de la camioneta y se fue.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Dijo Pansy nerviosa – Debemos buscarlas, darles aviso a las autoridades, decirles a los chicos. – Chang negó enérgicamente antes de sentar a Pansy en frente suyo en el sofá.

\- No haremos nada de eso. – Contestó con tranquilidad – No vamos a desgastarnos buscándolas porque pueden aparecer en cualquier momento diciéndonos que tuvieron solo un percance y quedaremos como unos auténticos tontos. No podemos darle aviso a la policía porque nos capturarían por ser prófugos de la justicia y a mí por cómplice. Tampoco le avisaremos a los chicos porque sería preocuparlos, ellos deben regresar hoy a la madrugada, si Lu y mi sobrina no han aparecido para ese momento, entonces debemos tomar medidas. – le explicó serio.

\- Pero eso es ilógico Jacob, no podemos dejar pasar más tiempo, imagina si están heridas, si las secuestraron o les pasó algo más grave – Jacob pidió calma con su mano antes de hablar nuevamente.

\- Necesito que te tranquilices Pansy, en este momento lo mejor es pensar con cabeza fría.

\- ¡Pero tú no lo estás haciendo! – Atacó la pelinegra molesta cruzándose de brazos frente a él. – Es una verdadera estupidez lo que propones y no pienso apoyarla, ya mismo voy a salir a buscarlas – Jacob agarró fuerte a Pansy por un brazo cuando la chica en un arrebato tomó las llaves del auto, dispuesta a irse contra viento y marea. El asiático estaba convencido que aquello se trataba simplemente de una aventura de chicas y que pronto aparecerían contando alguna historia difícil de creer.

\- ¡Ya di una orden! – gritó enojado el pelinegro sujetando con fuerza a la ex periodista, quien se removía furiosa en sus brazos.

\- Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes – Siseó furiosa – Ahora suéltame o no responderé de mis actos. – Chang no aflojó su agarre, al contrario, la tomó con fuerza del otro brazo, mientras Pansy gritaba y se retorcía con fiereza. Para Jake la situación con la pelinegra se le salía cada vez más de las manos, la personalidad de ella la hacía impulsiva, actuando muchas veces sin pensar en las consecuencias, él sabía que para esos casos lo mejor era esperar y no entrar en nerviosismo, por lo que dejando inconsciente a Pansy, la tomó entre sus brazos y la encerró en la habitación reservada para los artículos de aseo y limpieza de la casa.

El sonido del motor en las afueras de la casa lo alertó de la llegada de Astoria, salió a su encuentro y se sorprendió de verla hecha un mar de nervios, su rostro reflejaba su situación de inestabilidad. Se acercó a ella y la sostuvo por los brazos, la castaña se apoyó en su pecho antes de romper a llorar.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué viste? – Preguntaba Jake una y otra vez sin obtener respuesta alguna de parte de la chica. Cuando por fin Astoria se decidió a hablar lo que dijo hizo que se le erizara toda la piel.

\- El vidrio del copiloto estaba roto – Decía Greengrass con voz entrecortada – había restos en la carretera y en el auto. No encontré signos de que hayan sido asaltadas, parece un secuestro y yo sé quiénes son – Gritó exaltándose cada vez más – Son ellos Jacob y vienen por mí, porque yo ayudé a Theo a escapar del laboratorio, ¡Me van a matar! – gritaba la chica presa del pánico

\- Tory, escúchame bien – Le susurraba Jacob tratando de hacerla entrar en la casa – todo estará bien, nadie vendrá por ti. Luna y Donna deben haber tenido algún percance y por eso tuvieron que venir hasta casa caminando, esperemos al anochecer y las veras llegar – Astoria arrugó su frente con gesto de preocupación

\- Son las 5 de la tarde – Expresó contrariada – Ya deberían haber regresado…

\- Conoces el estado de Luna, seguro se quedaron descansando en cualquier claro del bosque – Aseguró sonriéndole para transmitirle tranquilidad. La castaña se dejó llevar siguiéndolo hasta el interior de la casa.

Las horas fueron pasando, con demasiada agilidad en opinión de Jacob, los gritos incesantes de Pansy habían hecho de aquellas tres horas que ya habían pasado una verdadera tortura. Astoria había discutido un par de veces con Jacob por permitir que la pelinegra saliera del sitio, para tomar agua o ir al baño, según Jacob, Pansy estaba demasiado afectada por la situación y así no iba a poder colaborar con la aparición de Luna y de su sobrina.

\- ¡Ya basta! – Gritaba Astoria manoteando frente a Jake – Debes dejarla salir. Sus gritos me van a volver loca.

\- Entiéndelo Tory, ella está muy nerviosa, solo puede empeorar la situación – El chico llevó su mano hasta el puente de su nariz masajeándolo suavemente para aliviar la tensión a la que estaba sometido.

\- ¿Qué más podría empeorar? – Astoria levantó una ceja con arrogancia, subió ambos brazos en su cintura y lo miró expectante de su respuesta, pero el joven no contestó – Luna y Donna están desaparecidas, llevan más de 8 horas fuera de casa, sin que sepamos su ubicación o que les pudo haber ocurrido. – Hizo una pausa para respirar – No sé realmente que está pasando por tú mente, ¿Qué esperas?, que Luna y Donna aparezcan de la nada y te digan que solo estuvieron danzando por el bosque, no seas ridículo Jacob. Admite que no sabes manejar la situación y que te estas comportando como un verdadero tarado.

\- Astoria – Siseo Jacob enojado – estás colmando mi paciencia, si no te callas ahora mismo, te juro que vas a ir a hacerle compañía a Pansy – La boca de Astoria se descompuso en una mueca entre molesta y sorprendida, sin embargo, la castaña no emitió sonido alguno, solo dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras con paso apresurado.

 _Low Ride – 4:00 am_

8 horas habían pasado desde su discusión con Astoria y nada había cambiado desde entonces. Luna y Donna seguían desaparecidas, Astoria no había hecho más acto de presencia y Pansy parecía haberse quedado dormida unas 5 horas atrás, porque ya no escuchaba sus incesantes gritos. En la gran casa todo parecía encontrarse en calma, como si nadie se encontrara allí viviendo, la tranquilidad invadió a Jacob y sintió que el sueño por fin lo estaba venciendo.

Pansy miraba fijamente la puerta de su pequeña prisión. La pelinegra se encontraba encerrada allí sin saber nada de Luna y de Donna, sin poder ver si era de día o de noche y sin tener la noción del tiempo. Había parado de gritar hace más d horas, sus cuerdas vocales no daban para más, se sentía débil y deshidratada, no recordaba la última vez que había probado algo de comida. Había escuchado la fuerte discusión entre Astoria y Jacob, en la cual la castaña le pedía liberarla, pero el asiático amenazaba con encerrarla a ella también, luego todo permaneció en silencio.

El picaporte de la habitación empezó a girar y por un momento Pansy se imaginó que era su imaginación producto de su mente agotada, hasta que sus ojos visualizaron una cabellera castaña y el rostro de porcelana de Astoria. La ex periodista nunca había visto así a Astoria, lucia verdaderamente cansada, debajo de sus ojos se podía ver las ojeras que demostraban que no había dormido nada, vestía una sudadera negra y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta. La castaña le ofreció su mano con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro, Pansy tomó su mano sin vacilar y salieron sigilosas de aquella habitación.

\- Toma – Le ofreció Astoria un vaso de agua y un sándwich. Parkinson no dudo un segundo y como un animal hambriento devoró el alimento y bebió lo que le ofrecían – Jacob está dormido – le susurró Astoria mirando en todas las direcciones – he tratado de comunicarme con los muchachos, pero no he tenido éxito – Pansy asintió entendiendo la situación

\- ¿Luna y Donna? – Preguntó con la voz extremadamente ronca, casi no se le escuchaba

\- No han aparecido – Contestó Astoria. Pansy juró que había visto tristeza en sus ojos al oírla pronunciar esas palabras. – Aprovechemos que Jacob está dormido y vayamos a recorrer el lugar para ver si encontramos alguna pista de su paradero – Parkinson asintió y ambas empezaron a caminar con sigilo rumbo a la puerta de salida. Pudieron notar que Jacob dormía tranquilamente en el sofá, así que Pansy tomó las llaves del auto y fue la primera en salir de casa seguida de Astoria.

Afuera hacía un frío invernal, tanto que las chicas apretaron sus abrigos contra su cuerpo esperando encontrar algo de calor en ellos. El motor hizo un ruido suave al arrancar, por eso Pansy amaba el auto de Blaise, era poco ruidoso y perfecto para huidas y era una suerte que él se lo dejara, porque no permitía que ninguno le pusiera una mano encima. Con Blaise en sus pensamientos, la pelinegra aceleró alejándose de la gran casa a una velocidad considerable, aún temía que Jacob apareciera y las encerrara a ambas en aquel lugar sucio y oscuro, pero se obligó a tranquilizarse para ver cualquier pista que se pudiera presentar que le revelara el paradero de las chicas.

\- ¿Crees que encontremos algo? – Preguntó Astoria algo nerviosa

\- Eso espero – Contestó Pansy. El camino hasta el pueblo era de unos 20 minutos a la velocidad que ellas iban podrían llegar fácilmente en 15 minutos, pero una mujer rubia de cabello largo y ondulado que caminaba con paso vacilante en medio de la carretera, hizo que Pansy frenara bruscamente produciendo un sonido chillón, pronto el olor de llantas quemadas llegó a sus narices, Astoria tosió un par de veces y salió del auto tratando de disipar el olor agitando su mano.

\- ¿Es Luna? – Pansy salió también del auto, cuyas luces seguían encendidas y trató de mirar mejor a la mujer que seguía de espaldas a ellas.

\- ¡Oye! – gritó Pansy, ni siquiera sabía de donde había sacado fuerzas para gritar, pero lo había hecho. La mujer volteó su rostro lentamente, sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre y parecía faltarle la mitad de la cara, Astoria se llevó las manos a la boca al verla girarse mientras Pansy retrocedió un par de pasos asustada. La mujer emitió un gruñido feroz y se aproximó con una velocidad increíble hacía ellas, que Pansy apenas y había tenido tiempo de gritarle a Astoria y de subir ambas al vehículo cerrando las puertas en el acto. La mujer se lanzó contra el vidrio parabrisas delantero golpeándolo con fuerza con su cabeza y logrando que este se resquebrajara.

\- ¡Qué demonios es esa cosa! – Gritaba Astoria presa del terror - ¡Por Dios Pansy acelera! – Pero el auto no respondía, cada que Pansy intentaba encenderlo este producía un sonido ahogado y se apagaba. – ¡Va a romper el vidrio!

\- ¿Quieres callarte ya? – Respondió la pelinegra de mala manera – Estoy tratando que no nos maten – Dijo con ironía – Toma el arma que está en el compartimiento en frente de ti y mantén tu mano firme apuntándole a la cabeza de esa cosa.

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó fuerte la castaña

\- ¡Hazlo! – Gritó Pansy intentando de nuevo encender el auto sin éxito. La mujer del parabrisas gruñó fuerte antes de lanzarse nuevamente contra el vidrio rompiéndolo en varios pedazos. Pansy se cubrió con las manos el rostro para evitar que los vidrios que salieron disparados le hicieran daño, el olor a putrefacción y sangre inundo el automóvil, la mujer intentaba con sus manos cubiertas de sangre agarrar a Pansy a como dé lugar - ¡Dispara! – Gritó Pansy pateando el rostro de la mujer, pero Astoria no parecía responder, solo permanecía en estado de shock con el arma en las manos y mirando la escena. Pansy supo que la castaña no reaccionaria, propinó con todas sus fuerzas una patada a la mujer frente a ella que la desestabilizó enviándola hacia atrás, aprovechando la situación la pelinegra dobló la llave y para su buena suerte el motor rugió fuerte y ella aceleró llevándose por delante el cuerpo de la mujer que quedó bajo sus llantas. – Eso estuvo cerca – Susurró viéndose al espejo retrovisor, sus brazos estabas cubiertos de sangre, pero por lo menos se había librado de la situación.

\- ¿Qué carajos fue eso? – El estado de Astoria era preocupante, la castaña sostenía con sus manos temblorosas el arma, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que en cualquier momento parecían querer salir y su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre.

\- Un zombie – Dijo con tranquilidad Pansy. Astoria abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- No puede ser cierto.

\- Créeme lo es – Pansy le quitó su arma sin mucho cuidado a Astoria, en ese momento su prioridad era llegar al pueblo de Low Ride y alertar en lo posible a las personas del lugar para que abandonaran lo antes posible todo y se marcharan de allí.

La entrada al pueblo pronto se hizo visible, eran alrededor de las 4:40 am, el cielo aún seguía oscuro y el sol no daba pistas de aparecer por ningún lado. Pansy aceleró al ingresar a Low Ride, las calles del pueblo estaban completamente vacías, ni un alma se veía cerca.

\- ¡Mira allí! – Señaló Astoria observando a un grupo de personas reunidas alrededor de algo que las chicas no lograban ver. Pansy se acercó lentamente sonando la bocina, las personas voltearon mostrando sus rostros ensangrentados, estaban devorando a una pobre alma que ya había abandonado este mundo. Astoria contuvo sus arcadas, la escena era grotesca y en cierta medida desesperante. Pansy dio reversa y pisó el acelerador esquivando los Zombies que la perseguían para darles caza. – Gira a la derecha – Le dijo Astoria al ver por el retrovisor a un par de criaturas correr detrás de ellas, Pansy viró hacia la derecha cortando el paso de los Zombies que las perseguían. Buscando la manera de deshacerse de esas cosas, la pelinegra dio reversa sin previo aviso atropellando a su paso a las dos criaturas restantes.

\- Blaise me va a matar – Expresó Pansy al ver la abolladura y el vidrio roto que tenía el vehículo que el ojimiel tanto amaba. La chica pisó el acelerador y emprendió su camino de regreso a casa, ahora más que nunca debían salir de allí, el caos, no tardaba en desatarse.

…

Harry miraba los rostros molestos de sus compañeros y trataba de descifrar en qué estaban pensando, a veces quisiera tener los poderes de Theo para adivinar que pasaba por la mente de las personas, como en aquel momento. Pero no era necesario tener poderes para saber que la molestia se debía a haber estado despiertos a la guardia por más de 10 horas, para que al final se tratara de una falsa alarma, el aeropuerto de Portland no podía estar más tranquilo, las clásicas filas de las personas para abordar, los que siempre llegaban tarde y las cantidades de maletas de viaje de aquí para allá. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Blaise y Nott habían maldecido al informante de Draco, mientras tanto el rubio, después de dos horas de vuelo, manejaba como si el mundo se fuese a acabar, tanto, que Harry pensó que en cualquier momento chocarían con otro auto o iban a parar irremediablemente a algún barranco sin fondo. Para el chico de gafas fue un verdadero alivio ver la gran casa que se había convertido en su dulce hogar, ya podía verse entrando a su habitación metiéndose en su cama calientita y durmiendo por horas. Tan ensimismado se encontraba en sus deseos, que no fue capaz de ver al auto que se les había cruzado cerrándole el paso y chocándolos con violencia. Draco giró el volante un par de veces antes de detenerse estrellándose frente a un árbol, el rubio maldijo en voz baja y salió del auto ayudando a Hermione y Ginny a salir, el resto salió por cuenta propia.

A pesar de que el choque había sido fuerte, Malfoy agradeció que no hubiese ningún herido entre los suyos, al observar el auto que los había estrellado se dio cuenta que estaba cubierto de sangre en el parabrisas y el vidrio estaba con un gran agujero que no imaginaba cómo pudieron habérselo hecho, la parte delantera del carro estaba completamente abollada y salía humo del motor. Un par de chicas salieron tosiendo sin contenerse, una de ellas llevaba un arma en la mano, lo que hizo que se alarmara, levantó su propia arma y habló con voz fuerte.

\- Identifíquense

\- ¿Pansy? – Preguntó Blaise dudoso. La chica levantó su rostro, este se encontraba sucio de algo parecido al hollín, sus brazos estaban cubiertos de sangre y la se veía muy agitada, a su lado Astoria respiraba entrecortadamente y de su frente bajaba un hilillo de sangre. Los ojos de Blaise se posaron en su precioso auto, cuyo estado rayaba en el casi destruido y estuvo a punto de ahorcar a la pelinegra, con la mandíbula tensa y la una voz tenebrosa preguntó - ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi automóvil? – La pelinegra sonrió nerviosamente al verlo y corrió arrojándose a sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué nos chocaron? – Fue la voz de Ron la que sonó en medio del bosque, mientras revisaba la herida de Astoria, que era superficial.

\- Los zombis nos perseguían – Contestó Astoria temblando ligeramente.

\- ¿Qué? – Hermione abrió la boca con asombro al escuchar aquello.

\- Vayamos a casa, no me estoy sintiendo nada bien – Pronunció Astoria antes de desmayarse. Ron sostuvo a la chica para que no fuera a parar al suelo y la subió a la camioneta seguida de los demás. Draco encendió el auto y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la casa.

El sueño de Jacob estaba siendo muy placentero, se visualizaba en una hermosa villa, rodeado de flores silvestres y arbustos de diferentes colores, en compañía de Donna y de Luna, ambas sonreían felices y parecían agradarle la compañía de él, pero entonces un enorme agujero negro las atraía alejándolas de él y por más que gritaba o intentaba tomarlas de las manos, le era imposible. El fuerte sonido de la puerta al abrirse de par en par lo sacó de su perturbador sueño. Ronald ingresó con Astoria inconsciente entre sus brazos y más atrás de él venía Pansy con un aspecto bastante lamentable, el joven se asustó, aquello no pintaba nada bien.

\- ¿Dónde estaban metidas? – Exclamó Jacob acercándose a Pansy y tomando bruscamente del brazo.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Susurró Pansy con su voz ronca. Blaise miró de mala manera a Jake, quien se vio obligado a soltar a la pelinegra.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió con tu voz? – El trigueño no sonaba nada contento y Pansy lo notaba considerablemente.

\- Pasó toda la noche gritando encerrada en la habitación del aseo – La voz que se escuchó fue la de Astoria, quien gracias a Ron ya estaba consciente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? – Ginny estaba totalmente anonadada con lo que Astoria les estaba contando, la pelirroja no encontraba una explicación lógica del por qué Pansy estaría encerrada en esa habitación.

\- Lo que escuchaste Ginny. – Continúo Tory plantándose frente a sus compañeros, cuyos rostros reflejaban el cansancio. – Jacob la encerró en ese armario lleno de escobas y demás – Ginny miró a Jacob con reproche y a Blaise estaba sumamente enojado.

\- ¡Eres un imbécil! – Gritó Blaise tomando a Jake por el cuello de su camisa, mientras Ronald trataba de tranquilizarlo para evitar una tragedia.

Theodore sonrió al obtener la victoria, las cosas habían salido tal cual como él lo había predicho. Lo que estaba sucediendo poco y nada le importaba, así que mientras Ronald, Blaise y Jacob discutían, él se escabulló rumbo a la habitación de su novia, la había extrañado demasiado y anhelaba verla, pero al llegar a solo encontró el lugar vacío y la puerta de su habitación dañada. Pensando en que lo que le había ocurrido a Pansy pudo haberle pasado a su Luna, la sangre empezó a hervirle y como una tromba caminó arrasando todo a su paso, se lanzó desde el barandal de la escalera principal generando un fuerte estropicio al caer.

\- ¿Dónde está Luna? – Su voz sonó tan espeluznante que a muchos de sus compañeros se les erizó la piel. Al comprender lo que podía avecinarse, Draco intervino en la discusión.

\- Jacob – Dijo llamando la atención del chico de rasgos asiáticos – Tienes mucho que contarnos. – el joven asintió dándole la razón a Malfoy y procedió a explicar la situación

– El día de ayer yo estaba bastante agotado producto de la noche sin dormir y de los constantes entrenamientos, así que, quedé profundamente dormido hasta tarde. Al despertar ninguna de las chicas estaba en casa, fui a la habitación de Luna para ver cómo estaba, pero nadie respondió, luego le hablé a Astoria y a Pansy, de ninguna obtuve respuestas. Confundido me acerqué a la cocina y encontré la nota que Hermione había dejado para recordarnos de ir por Donna. Supuse entonces que las chicas habían ido a buscar a mi sobrina. Aproximadamente 20 minutos después apareció por esa puerta Astoria, me dijo que no estaba con Pansy y Luna, que solo había ido a trotar por el bosque y a darse un chapuzón en el lago. Al cabo de unos minutos Pansy llegó completamente sola a la casa, parecía muy alterada, subió las escaleras cómo loca y llamó a la puerta de Lu un par de veces antes de patear la puerta y abrirla a la fuerza, al final después de tanto buscar, nos confesó que había hallado el auto de Draco abandonado en medio de la carretera, las cosas de Donna y de Luna seguían allí, incluso las llaves del carro seguían en su lugar. – La mirada de Theodore estaba perdida en algún punto de la pared mientras Hermione había empezado a abrazar sus brazos.

\- ¿Hace cuánto pasó eso? – Draco reguló su voz, no quería parecer desesperado, en ese momento él más que nadie debía guardar la calma.

\- Hace unas 12 o 14 horas aproximadamente – Contestó Astoria temblorosa – Yo fui quien revisó el auto. Una de las ventanas estaba rota, yo creo que fueron atacadas. Tenía mis sospechas que podía ser Arklay, pero después de ver a esas criaturas que nos atacaron, estoy más que segura.

\- ¿Intentaron buscarlas por los alrededores? - Cuestionó Harry, pero Pansy negó enérgicamente con la cabeza

\- Jacob dijo que seguro se trataba de algún inconveniente sin importancia, nos ordenó que esperáramos a que ambas regresaran.

\- ¡Pero eso no tiene una mierda de sentido! – Explotó Blaise empujando a Jacob - ¿En qué estabas pensando idiota? – Le increpó – Te das cuenta que, si las hubieses buscado, tal vez hubieses hallado algún rastro que nos permitiera saber dónde están. ¡Maldito incompetente!

\- Yo intenté buscarlas, pero Jacob se enojó conmigo y me encerró durante horas en ese sucio lugar – Fue Pansy la que había hablado esa vez, su relato generó conmoción entre sus compañeros. Blaise levantó su puño y lo estampó contra el rostro de Jacob enviándolo al suelo, su nariz empezó a sangrar.

\- ¿Nadie se ha comunicado con ustedes? – Preguntó Ginny con gesto de preocupación. Esta vez fue Astoria quien negó lo que la pelirroja estaba preguntando.

El corazón de Draco estaba arrugado, su pequeña y su hermana menor se encontraban desaparecidas, secuestradas, confinadas a quien sabe que agujero, expuestas a cualquier clase de padecimiento o torturas, el rubio frunció el ceño al imaginarse la clase de barbaridades que podían llegar a hacerles, era mejor no pensar en eso.

\- Theo – Susurró Astoria pasando una mano delante de sus ojos, el castaño desde que Jacob había acabado de contar su relato, había permanecido inmóvil y con la vista perdida en la pared en frente suyo. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- No te acerques a él, Tory – Le advirtió Ron retirándola del lado del ex mercenario con cautela.

Theodore movió su mirada hacia Jacob, que aún permanecía en el suelo tomándose la nariz, los objetos a su alrededor empezaron a temblar como si de un terremoto se tratara, Pansy emitió un gritico ahogado al ver los muebles de la sala levitar, aquello era verdaderamente una escena digna de admirar y temer, demostraba que los poderes de Theo habían alcanzado un nivel más.

\- ¿Theo? – Le llamó Draco tratando de calmarlo, el castaño lo miró con odio y sonrió, Malfoy jamás había visto una sonrisa cargada de tanta maldad como esa. El rubio frunció el ceño intentando no dejarse doblegar por el ostentoso poder del que su amigo era dueño, pero en su interior sabía que enfrentarse a él era morir de una manera lenta y dolorosa. Pero para sorpresa de todos que esperaban una reacción violenta de parte del castaño, él solo se limitó a girar sus pies y caminar rumbo a su habitación. El grito de dolor que Theo profirió hizo estremecerse a todos sus compañeros, Hermione y Astoria sollozaron fuerte no pudiendo controlar más tiempo sus emociones.

\- Voy a ir con él – Dijo Blaise subiendo las escaleras, pero Draco lo tomó del brazo impidiendo que siguiera su ascenso.

\- Déjalo solo – Le dijo el rubio con gesto de seriedad – En este momento él necesita liberar sus emociones.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Obsesión**


	15. Obsesión

_¡Disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15. Obsesión**

* * *

Luna intentaba adecuar sus ojos a la oscuridad que la rodeaba, a su lado la pequeña Donna estaba profundamente dormida y eso había sido un gran logro para la rubia, pues la niña estaba muy nerviosa, lo que le impedía conciliar el sueño. El viaje hasta el lugar donde estaban había sido agotador y muy largo, su cuerpo débil pedía una tregua a gritos, sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, pero se resistía a dejarse caer solo por la niña, ella no merecía quedarse sola con esos animales.

Una luz proveniente de una puerta al abrirse la devolvió a su realidad, de repente todas las luces se encendieron y Luna pudo fijarse que se encontraban en una habitación parecida a las de un hospital, había un par de camillas, una mesa con instrumentos quirúrgicos y una estantería con líquidos de diferentes colores y texturas. En la habitación ingresaron varios hombres vestidos con el uniforme de Arklay y unos segundos después entró un hombre de estatura mediana, aproximadamente 45 años, se veía que en su juventud había sido guapo, pero Luna no sabía si había sido intencional o producto de una cirugía plástica mal elaborada pues su rostro era de aspecto parecido a una serpiente, ojos enormes, negros y brillantes, nariz recogida en donde casi no se visualizaban el par de agujeros para respirar y su boca era apenas una línea, en su cabeza ni un solo cabello, era algo realmente tenebroso, Luna se abrazó a Donna buscando protegerla de la amenaza que ese sujeto representaba.

\- No debes temerme muchacha – Su voz sonaba casi como el siseo de una serpiente cuando avisa que se dispone a atacar. Luna apretó más su agarre hacia Donna, quien se despertó y profirió un grito de susto al ver al hombre en frente de ellas. El sujeto mostró una gran sonrisa, en donde se pudieron observar a la perfección sus dientes pequeños y amarillos. – Me alegra mucho tenerlas conmigo, ustedes son mis invitadas de honor.

\- Los invitados pueden irse cuando quieran – Respondió Luna mirándolo con repulsión. El hombre emitió un gruñido antes de acercarse a la rubia, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca sonrió y acarició el cabello de Luna.

\- Claro que podrán irse, pero todo a su debido tiempo – Susurró sosteniendo un mechón de cabello de Luna en su mano. – Que bueno que ambas estén despiertas, quisiera hacerle… unas preguntas

\- ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó Luna arrebatándole de las manos el cabello que el sostenía con devoción. El hombre se molestó tanto por aquella acción que tomó con brusquedad a Luna de la barbilla ejerciendo la presión justa para lastimarla.

\- Aquí quien hace las preguntas solo soy yo – Contestó mirándola fijamente, como queriendo retarla, pero Luna no bajó su mirada ni se dejó intimidar – Eres valiente – Reconoció al ver la mirada fija de a chica, el hombre se alejó lentamente antes de volver a hablar – Soy lord Voldemort, socio mayoritario y dueño de la corporación Arklay, la misma que tú y tus estúpidos amigos han perseguido por meses – La cara de estupefacción que Luna tenía debió mostrar todo lo que estaba pasando por la mente de ella, Voldemort lanzó una ronca carcajada al verla, la chica le agradaba y mucho. Aunque originalmente su plan era capturar al proyecto Nott y hacer pagar a los demás por sus acciones en contra de Arklay, el enterarse que en frente suyo estaban las portadoras de los virus E y G, habían cambiado mucho sus planes.

\- ¿Qué quieres de nosotras? – la voz había salido más temblorosa de lo que ella había querido, sin embargo, no había podido evitarlo. Voldemort volvió a sonreír y casi que paternalmente despeinó a modo de juego la cabellera de Donna que lo miraba expectante.

\- Mi equipo va a realizarles unas pruebas a las que espero no se opongan. Si ustedes colaboran, su estancia aquí será más fácil – Admitió antes de ordenar a su equipo que prosiguiera con las pruebas – pórtense bien niñas, si lo hacen, les daré una recompensa al final de todo esto – Y así como había llegado se marchó sin más, dejando a las chicas en manos de su grupo de médicos y científicos que las rodearon dispuestos a hacerle todo tipo de exámenes.

Lucius había observado aquella escena desde la ventana de comando situada en la parte frontal de aquella habitación, a decir verdad, la actitud de su señor lo había extrañado, casi que esperaba que estallara de furia y las torturara a ambas en frente de todos, pero contrario a eso había sido bastante suave, incluso se podía decir que gentil. Al verlo llegar a la ventana de comando, Lucius hizo una reverencia y lo saludó tal como el protocolo lo indicaba.

\- Mi señor – Voldemort apenas lo miró, el hombre caminó hasta quedar en frente de la ventana que le permitía ver la operación que estaban llevando a cabo sus hombres y se sentó en la silla de mando. – Los hombres ya están haciéndole los exámenes que solicitó – Voldemort asintió satisfecho, pero no emitió ni media palabra. Con temor a esperar una reacción negativa, el rubio se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Qué tiene pensado para las chicas?

\- Sabes Lucius… - Respondió Voldemort haciendo una pequeña pausa – la chica Lovegood me recuerda a alguien en especial. – Lucius sonrió socarronamente antes de contestar.

\- No lo creo, mi señor. Esa chica solo es una cualquiera que el proyecto Nott utiliza para sacar información – en un movimiento ágil el cuello de Lucius estaba siendo apretado hasta casi lograr su asfixia. – Perdóneme…por favor – Logró articular y entonces el señor tenebroso, cómo era conocido Voldemort por sus prácticas macabras, lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo.

\- Ve a traerme el informe de los resultados – Le ordenó con voz firme. Lucius salió con paso firme y al cabo de 10 minutos regresó algo agitado y con unos papeles que no se tardó en entregar a su señor, pero él le indicó con su mano que procediera a leerlos.

\- Como ordene señor – Lucius abrió con cuidado el sobre y empezó a leer – La niña Donna Longbottom, hija del fallecido científico Neville, se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud, se comprobó que en su organismo se encuentra el desaparecido virus E, se extrajeron muestras de sangre y se procede a realizar las operaciones necesarias para volver a tener en nuestras manos el preciado virus. – Voldemort asintió satisfecho y le indico a Lucius que prosiguiera con el resto de información – En cuanto a la chica, las noticias son poco alentadoras. En su organismo se encuentra el virus T, al parecer su sistema inmunológico está perdiendo la batalla contra este, pues se registró una falla masiva de órganos, que muy pronto pueden llevarla a una muerte segura – La expresión del rostro de Voldemort era dura, casi que furiosa. Sin decir nada y con paso apresurado se dirigió rumbo al laboratorio, irrumpiendo de manera escandalosa.

\- ¿Qué tienen pensado para salvar a la chica Lovegood? – Los científicos y médicos se miraron unos a otros con gestos de preocupación y temor en sus rostros.

\- Mi señor, la chica tiene pocas probabilidades de vivir – Le dijo uno de los médicos y lo siguiente que vieron sus compañeros fue a Voldemort sacando su arma y disparándole certeramente en la cabeza.

\- Quiero que hagan hasta lo imposible para salvarla – Siseó molesto limpiando su arma – Si la chica muere, ustedes y sus familias lo pagaran – Y diciendo eso salió enojado rumbo a su oficina.

Voldemort entró a su oficina dando un sonoro portazo que debió asustar a más de un empleado. Sus científicos y médicos eran unos imbéciles e incompetentes, estaba harto de ellos y sus malas noticias, pero esta vez cumpliría su promesa, si no salvaban a Luna Lovegood sería su fin. Aún no se explicaba el por qué se había encariñado tan rápido con la chica, que apenas había acabado de conocer, tal vez se debía a que su hija muerta podía haber tenido la edad de la chica y ser igual de hermosa a ella. Sonrió con ternura al recordar a su inocente Delphini, la niña que había muerto en sus brazos unos años después de nacer. Por ella se había embarcado en aquella aventura de la mutación genética y la creación de virus con poderes regenerativos, lástima que su pequeña hija no hubiese podido ver los avances en la ciencia de su padre, si tan solo ella hubiese esperado un poco más, Voldemort estaba seguro que habría encontrado una cura para su extraña enfermedad degenerativa. Con los recuerdos a flote, el extraño hombre se dirigió nuevamente hacía los laboratorios, dispuesto a si era necesario, encontrar él mismo una cura y salvar a Luna Lovegood, la vida le había quitado a su hija, pero le estaba regalando a otra y esta vez no pensaba dejar escapar la oportunidad.

…

Una angustiosa semana en la que no se había tenido noticias ni de Luna ni de Donna, la tensión crecía a pasos agigantados y la frustración por no poder hacer nada para hallarlas amenazaba con destruirlos a todos. Theodore llevaba días desaparecido, nadie sabía nada de él y eso empezaba a preocupar a Draco y a Blaise. Hermione llevaba unas enormes ojeras en sus ojos y días enteros sin dormir, a la castaña se le veía triste, cansada, había perdido el apetito y últimamente había estado sufriendo de desmayos, mareos y nauseas que atribuyó a la debilidad por comer y dormir poco. La relación entre Jacob con la mayoría de habitantes de la casa, se encontraba completamente rota, habían dejado de confiar en el muchacho y no eran capaces de ver que él al igual que todos sufría la desaparición de su amada sobrina y de la mujer de la que estaba enamorado. Astoria y Ronald se había refugiado él uno en el otro, tratando de darse apoyo para evitar entrar en terrenos peligrosos como la desesperación y la amargura, cómo lo estaban haciendo Blaise y Draco.

\- ¡Para de una vez! – Gritó Draco enojado. El hecho de que el rubio gritara, era un hecho sumamente extraño y decía de él que en efecto estaba harto y muy molesto.

\- ¡Tú no me entiendes! – Se defendió Hermione gritando a la par de su compañero. Pansy se extrañó de escucharlos discutir a gritos, cuando normalmente ellos eran muy reservados con su relación. Después de oír un par de cosas quebrarse, la pelinegra se decidió a involucrarse y al parecer sus compañeros tuvieron la misma idea pues todos se hallaban corriendo rumbo a la habitación de los chicos e irrumpieron en ella sin pedir permiso.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – Habló Harry acercándose a consolar a Hermione, que lloraba en la cama sin parar.

\- La pregunta es ¿Qué carajos hacen ustedes aquí? – La pregunta había salido de Draco como algo natural.

\- Ustedes estaban gritando cómo locos, lo menos que podíamos hacer era saber que ocurría – Se justificó Pansy levantando ambos brazos.

\- Granger – Dijo Astoria ofreciéndole un poco de agua que la castaña recibió gustosa pero que vomitó unos segundos después frente a la cara asqueada de todos. – Te he visto últimamente algo descompuesta – susurró a su lado tomando su pulso el cual era irregular.

\- No es nada, supongo que la preocupación por mi Donna tiene mis nervios algo alterados – Draco bufó enojado

\- ¿Algo alterados? Estas completamente loca Granger – Ella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero el rubio no se dejó amedrentar – armaste toda esta discusión solo porque no te dejé comer esa rosquilla que llevaba días en la nevera. – Blaise soltó una risita contagiosa que terminó por hacer sonreír a sus compañeros.

\- ¿Te has realizado alguna prueba de embarazo? – La pregunta de Astoria generó que las risas cesaran y la cara de susto que Hermione colocó demostró que aquella no era una pregunta hecha sin pensar. La castaña negó varias veces y Astoria sonrió divertida antes de entregarle una en sus manos – te he estado observando hace algunas semanas, Granger. Creo que lo mejor es que salgamos de dudas – la cara de terror que reflejaba Draco le produjo gracia a Astoria, que, en compañía de un Blaise, que por poco se destornillaba de la risa, lograron sacar a un Malfoy en shock de la habitación y así dejarle el espacio a Hermione de practicarse su prueba con tranquilidad.

Al cabo de unos minutos Hermione bajó con el rostro pálido y las manos sudorosas, sus compañeros esperaban expectantes a su respuesta, la castaña respiró profundo y se sentó frente a ellos, Draco tomó dulcemente su mano y sonrió de medio lado como queriendo transmitirle con ese gesto algo de confianza, pocas veces el rubio mostraba una actitud tan cariñosa delante de sus amigos, pero sabía que en ese momento su chica lo necesitaba.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Pansy sonriente, la idea de tener un bebé en casa le agradaba mucho. Hermione carraspeó un par de veces antes de susurrar un débil _"Estoy embarazada",_ las reacciones fueron variadas, algunos gritaron de felicidad, otros miraban sorprendidos a la castaña y otros simplemente no le dieron importancia, Draco por su lado la abrazo con fuerza y depositó un beso en su frente, sin embargo, nunca estarían preparados para la reacción de la persona que acababa de entrar que los miraba con atención.

\- Theo – Dijo Blaise sorprendido después de una semana completa sin ver a su amigo. - ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Que importa eso cuando tienes una noticia como la que acaba de dar Granger – Contestó Theodore sonriendo de medio lado mientras daba un par de pasos hacia donde sus compañeros.

\- ¡Es genial! – Exclamó Blaise sin poder contener su alegría, pero el rostro de Nott no reflejaba alegría, en el joven castaño se veía tristeza, amargura y desesperación. Blaise borró la sonrisa de su rostro y trató de entender a su hermano, no debía ser fácil lo que estaba pasando, si para él no lo era que consideraba a Luna como su hermana menor, para Theodore sería más difícil al perder a su pareja. – Una buena noticia en medio de toda esta mierda ¿No _Honey_? – la mirada de Theo se fijó en Draco, cuyos ojos lo miraban con tristeza al imaginarse como se debía sentir.

\- Felicidades Malfoy – Soltó Theo aplaudiendo un par de veces. Harry se enderezó en su silla, tenía el conocimiento suficiente para saber que una discusión se veía venir.

\- Gracias – Contestó Draco secamente. Parecía que el rubio iba a agregar algo más, pero Theo no lo dejó continuar.

\- Espero que no descuides a tú chica y a tu niño no nato tal cómo hiciste con Donna y Luna – Draco hizo una mueca de molestia al escuchar las palabras de Nott, pero no lo interrumpió, se quedó callado y esperó a que el castaño se desahogara - ¿Lo planeaste amigo? – Preguntó el ex mercenario soltando una carcajada ronca – Supongo que lo más lógico después de perder a una hija que ni siquiera es tuya, lo más sensato es engendrar un mocoso propio para rellenar el vacío ¿No? – Blaise miraba consternado la amargura de las palabras de su hermano menor, ese era Theodore, siempre sufría solo, nunca buscaba ayuda ni comentaba sus problemas.

\- ¿Esto te hace feliz? – Le preguntó Draco de repente acercándose a él – echarme la culpa del secuestro de Luna y de Donna te hace sentir mejor ¿No? – Theodore volvió a sonreír susurrando entre dientes "Patético" hacia Draco – Veamos quien es más patético, si tú con tu estúpida amargura que buscas culpables por todas partes o yo que me centro en buscar soluciones en vez de más problemas – Nott frunció el ceño y Ronald se levantó del sofá poniendo a Astoria detrás de él para intentar protegerla de algún ataque de ira del castaño.

\- ¿Soluciones? – Exclamó con sarcasmo – Buscar soluciones es quedarte de brazos cruzados mientras el mundo entero empieza a arder, créeme que no lo es Malfoy. En cuanto al por qué llegamos a esta instancia, te recuerdo que fue por tú terquedad y tu mala costumbre de creerte líder de todo. Si Potter o Weasley se hubiesen quedado a cargo de la situación, esto no habría pasado. – Le dijo amargamente

\- Pues ya no haremos nada lamentándonos por el pasado – Replicó Draco enojado

\- ¿Saben cuál es mi problema? – Theodore habló hacia sus compañeros que los miraban con atención – Mi maldito problema es él – dijo señalando a Draco – él que con sus planes estúpidos en contra de una corporación súper poderosa puso en riesgo la vida de muchas personas. ¿Qué te creías Malfoy el líder del equipo de vengadores? – Malfoy soltó una risotada que solamente hizo que la conversación se pusiera más tensa entre ellos.

\- Por lo menos yo lucho cada día por un mejor mundo y no me la paso quejándote de la vida que me tocó, como lo haces tú – Soltó sus palabras con veneno. Theo lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa.

\- Tú no luchas por nadie maldito imbécil, tú solo luchas por ti y por tus intereses. – Aquello había sido un golpe bajo para Draco, era cierto que sus deseos al atacar a Arklay y detener sus negocios no eran los más altruistas, pero por lo menos salvaba algunas vidas en el proceso de venganza que llevaba a cabo. Era mucho pedir un poco de tranquilidad, Draco solo quería tener una vida normal y sin problemas.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es mi maldito problema Nott? – Draco se zafó del agarre del castaño con un manotazo – Mi maldito problema eres tú – Blaise abrió la boca sorprendido, notaba la furia de sus amigos y sabía que eso no terminaría nada bien, así que decidió intervenir.

\- Chicos cálmense un poco, no vamos a ganar nada con esto – decía Zabinni intentando acercarse, pero una barrera invisible le hizo imposible el paso - ¿Qué demonios? – Exclamó sorprendido

\- Es Theo – Contestó Astoria saliendo detrás de la espalda de Ron – Creó una barrera para evitar que nos acerquemos. – Draco dejó de escuchar lo que decían sus compañeros para responder a Theodore.

\- Desde que regresaste a nuestras vidas todo se ha ido de a poco a la mierda y nadie es más responsable que tú. – Theo lo miraba fijamente sin decir una palabra

\- Draco no hagas esto – le dijo Hermione intentando acercarse, pero Harry no se lo permitió y la alejó del lugar

\- Tú regreso solo nos ha traído problemas. Aquí todos éramos más felices sin saber de tu existencia – Nott tragó grueso y sonrió a Malfoy con tristeza antes de preguntar.

\- ¿Hubieses preferido que muriera, no hermano? – Draco asintió antes de responder.

\- Hubiese preferido que Neville nunca jamás te diera una segunda oportunidad para seguir. – Susurró arrastrando las palabras – Y no me digas hermano, tú solamente fuiste un huérfano tonto y debilucho del que Blaise y yo nos compadecimos para evitar que te mataran en el orfanato – Hermione sollozó al escuchar esas palabras tan duras de parte de Draco, ella sabía lo que él amaba a Theo, siempre lo había considerado su hermano menor, lo protegía, se preocupaba por él y por un ataque de rabia le estaba partiendo el corazón a su hermano del alma.

\- Yo hubiese dado la vida por ti Draco – Contestó Theo con voz entrecortada – Pero a ti siempre te han importado más tus propios intereses – El nudo en la garganta que se formó en Draco le había impedido contestarle a Theo, su orgullo estaba presente en aquel momento y no le había permitido decirle que sabía por lo que estaba pasando, que entendía su sufrimiento y que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ayudarlo, pero su voz no salió y dejó que su hermano se alejara cabizbajo. – De corazón deseo que tu hijo nazca saludable y te juro que, si aún está entre mis manos, te devolveré a Donna sana y salva – Le dijo antes de empezar a subir las escaleras

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – La voz de Blaise resonó en la casa, estaba cargada de dolor y Draco lo había notado con facilidad, lo contrario de Theo, Zabinni era un libro abierto, él nunca escondía sus emociones pues su personalidad extrovertida e impulsiva no le permitía eso. Se sintió una completa basura cuando las miradas se posaron en él, cuando al ver a su chica notó que había estado llorando, cuando se percató que había perdido a su hermano. Desesperado corrió hacia la habitación del castaño entrando sin permiso, pero se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al notar que esta estaba completamente vacía y las cosas de Theo no se hallaban en ella. Había llegado demasiado tarde, su hermano se había ido y él nunca se iba a perdonar el haberle dicho aquellas palabras tan hirientes.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Entre la vida y la muerte**


	16. Entre la vida y la muerte

**Capítulo 16. Entre la vida y la muerte**

* * *

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que Luna y Donna habían sido secuestradas, aunque para ellas el tiempo pasaba desapercibido al encontrarse confinadas en aquella habitación, vigiladas las 24 horas por el personal de seguridad de Arklay y siendo objeto de experimentos biológicos. Con Donna habían sido menos inhumanos, la pequeña solo era expuesta a tomas de muestras de sangre 1 vez por semana, mientras que con Luna no habían tenido compasión, a menudo era llevada a la fuerza por el personal médico al laboratorio, en donde le inyectaban líquidos desconocidos para ella y la mantenían bajo constante monitoreo de sus signos vitales. Sus brazos estaban llenos de moretones producto de los pinchazos de las enormes agujas que los médicos utilizaban, había bajado considerablemente de peso y las pesadillas de las que era víctima casi todos los días, no la dejaban dormir.

Voldemort estaba intranquilo, su equipo médico llevaba dos semanas intentando frenar el avance del virus T en el organismo de su protegida y hasta el momento no habían podido hallar una cura. La desesperación se estaba apoderando de él y más cuando uno de los científicos le había comentado que a la chica no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Voldemort había visto día tras día el deterioro de su salud, las ojeras de cansancio bajo sus ojos, el peso considerable que había perdido, ya no era la chica vivaz y valiente que había llegado a las instalaciones de la corporación, sus fuerzas parecían apagarse de a poco, lo único que jamás había visto hacer era llorar, la podían someter a terribles torturas y, sin embargo, ella no derramaba ni una sola lágrima. No aguantando más la situación, el dueño de la corporación Arklay, se dirigió donde su personal dispuesto a encontrar esta vez una solución a su más grande problema: perder a una hija más.

\- ¿Qué han encontrado? – Preguntó Voldemort entrando al laboratorio, el personal del lugar realizó una reverencia al verlo ingresar y el médico más cercano tomó la palabra para explicarle sus avances.

\- Señor, hemos investigado durante días sin dormir…

\- No me interesa eso – Siseó Voldemort enojado – No quiero saber de los esfuerzos que han hecho, solo quiero resultados. No quieras presumir con arrogancia tus logros, porque eso es lo que menos me importa, o me das resultados o se atienen a las consecuencias. – el joven tragó grueso al escuchar aquello, al parecer el jefe se había despertado de peor humor esa mañana.

\- El virus T es demasiado poderoso. Por más que hemos intentado no sabemos que componentes utilizó Longbottom en su creación.

\- Quieres decirme entonces que la chica morirá – El joven médico enmudeció, no sabía realmente si lo dicho por su señor era una pregunta o una afirmación y a decir verdad le daba mucho miedo contestar, él tenía un hogar, una familia y miles de sueños por cumplir.

\- Mi señor hemos intentando de todo – Intervino Lucius uniéndose a la conversación – Voldemort avanzó con determinación hacia Lucius volteando su rostro con una sonora bofetada.

\- ¡Son unos incompetentes! – Gritó perdiendo los estribos – Van a pagar muy caro el haberme fallado – Dijo con su clásico siseo al hablar.

\- Todavía hay una esperanza señor – Gritó el médico que se encontraba más lejos de él. Voldemort clavó su vista en el hombre corpulento que le había hablado, si el sujeto se equivocaba y le daba falsas esperanzas, iba a hacer que se arrepintiera, toda su vida. Con paso seguro se acercó hasta el hombre y lo increpó con violencia.

\- ¡Dime todo lo que sepas! – Exigió intimidándolo

\- No lo hagas John, no tenemos seguridad de lo que eso pueda causar – Le susurró un compañero al lado, pero no pudo seguir insistiendo para que su compañero desistiera de su idea porque un disparo en medio de su frente lo había silenciado para siempre. Voldemort sonrió complacido guardando su arma para poner toda su atención el aquel sujeto llamado John.

\- Se tiene conocimiento desde hace algún tiempo que en el mundo de la biología y la medicina se usan virus para contrarrestar el efecto de otros virus, pensando en esto, existe la posibilidad que el virus T pueda ser combatido por el virus E-force, al tratarse del componente creado para intentar destruir la naturaleza dañina del proyecto Nott – Voldemort escuchó boquiabierto aquella explicación, era un posibilidad interesante, la garantía de que funcionara era de un 50% o menos, sin embargo era eso o nada. El sonido de la puerta de laboratorio al abrirse de forma abrupta captó de inmediato su atención, un joven del personal de seguridad entró respirando de forma irregular y al parecer bastante asustado.

\- Mi señor… - Voldemort asintió dándole permiso de hablar – Es la señorita Lovegood, creo que se encuentra mal y requiere de atención médica urgente. – el rostro de Voldemort se descompuso y los médicos no tardaron nada en responder al llamado del chico de seguridad, llegando a la habitación que Luna compartía con Donna en menos de unos segundos. La niña lloraba sobre el cuerpo de Luna, cuyo rostro reflejaba una palidez extrema y sus labios estaban amoratados.

\- Ha sufrido un ataque cardio-respiratorio – Comentó uno de los médicos – debemos realizar maniobras de resucitación de inmediato – la agilidad con la que su equipo de científicos trabajaba lo había dejado algo aturdido, en menos de dos minutos habían estabilizado a la chica a la que habían encontrado prácticamente muerta. Luego de aquello, la habían trasladado hacia una habitación más apropiada donde podían estar al tanto de sus signos vitales, la pequeña Donna había berreado tanto que Voldemort había permitido que acompañara a Luna hasta su nueva residencia.

\- ¿Cuál es su estado? – Preguntó Voldemort ingresando al centro de mando, los médicos lo miraron con miedo y preocupación.

\- Ha sufrido un par de infartos más, mi señor – Dijo John cabizbajo – Creemos que, si tiene uno más, no será capaz de resistirlo y no podremos hacer más por ella. – Voldemort apretó sus labios con tanta fuerza que estos formaron una delgada línea de color blanco grisáceo.

\- Y la solución que me comentaste – John miró directamente a los ojos a su jefe, algo que no estaba permitido dentro del reglamento de la corporación, pero se había atrevido a hacerlo porque quería experimentar el miedo que sus compañeros sentían justo antes de morir. Voldemort frunció el ceño al verlo sostenerle la mirada, aquello no estaba permitido, pero estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar si aquel era el hombre que podía salvar a su niña.

\- Mi señor – Dijo John intentado disculparse y bajando la mirada con un miedo tan atroz que sus piernas empezaron a temblar. – Aunque no es seguro que vaya a funcionar, si usted me autoriza ahora mismo procedo a inyectarle el virus E-force.

\- ¡Hazlo! – Contestó con rapidez – haz lo que sea necesario para que ella viva…

John no necesitó más confirmación, de inmediato él y sus compañeros se dispusieron a hacer todo lo necesario para realizar el procedimiento de infección controlada que tenían dispuesto para aquella pobre chica, que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

\- Mi señor – le llamó Lucius a su lado, Voldemort no volteó su rostro, pero Lucius sabía que lo estaba escuchando, aunque su mirada estuviera fija en sus médicos mientras le inyectaban el virus E-force a la muchacha que era su protegida. – Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien… - Voldemort miró a Lucius durante algunos segundos y el rubio no estaba seguro que le había querido transmitir aquellos ojos oscuros y turbulentos.

\- ¿Crees que funcione? – Le preguntó a John su compañero de oficio. La respuesta del hombre iba a ser una positiva, pero cuando vio el cuerpo frágil de la chica empezar a convulsionar, sus esperanzas se fueron al demonio, sus compañeros habían entrado en pánico y parecían no saber qué hacer ante la situación. Con el valor que nunca creyó tener rompió la camisa de Luna dejándola en ropa interior y procedió a utilizar el desfibrilador, sus colegas parecieron reaccionar pues empezaron a ayudarlo en su labor, después de un par de maniobras Lovegood había vuelto a estar estable, su corazón latía acelerado, pero por lo menos lo hacía y de a poco sus signos vitales habían empezado a normalizarse.

\- ¿Fue exitoso el proceso? – John pensó en la mejor respuesta para su atontado asistente que miraba con devoción a la rubia que se encontraba respirando con algo de dificultad frente a él.

\- Empecemos a realizarle los exámenes pertinentes para comprobar eso – Dijo John examinando a la chica inconsciente. Durante horas hicieron todos los exámenes para comprobar el estado de Luna, Voldemort se encontraba impaciente esperando que despertara de un momento a otro, pero aquello no sucedió. Los estudios habían arrojado que el virus E-force se había instalado con éxito en el cuerpo de Lovegood, aunque el virus T no había sido erradicado, el experimento había sido considerado un éxito cuando al tercer día de haberlo practicado John notó que los órganos dañados de Luna se habían recuperado en su totalidad y que la joven gozaba en el momento de una buena salud. Al parecer los virus en su organismo se habían fusionado formando una combinación perfecta. En el quinto día después de haber practicado la operación, John encontró que la actividad cerebral de la muchacha había aumentado muchísimo, al realizarle estudios notaron que ciertas partes del cerebro que normalmente la mayoría de las personas no usaban o que tardaban años en desarrollar, ella la tenía completamente funcional. Luego de un par de semanas Voldemort ya empezaba a desesperarse por su estado de inconciencia, John trataba de explicarle que aquello era algo que no se había esperado pero que podía ser normal debido al estado en el que la joven había ingresado.

\- ¿Cuándo? – Gritó Voldemort tomando por el cuello de su bata a John que sollozaba asustado

\- Mi se…se…señor – tartamudeaba el hombre sin poderse contener, sus piernas y manos temblaban sin control y el miedo empezaba a apoderarse de él, iba a morir, eso lo sabía a la perfección, pero entonces una suave voz angelical hizo que volteara su rostro hacia la chica que había permanecido dormida durante dos semanas.

\- Mi pequeña – Susurró Voldemort soltando a John y acercándose a Luna a quien acariciaba el cabello con devoción. Aquellas palabras habían sido pronunciadas con un instinto paternal, que había logrado asustar a John. - ¡Examínala! – Le exigió con enojo su jefe, el muchacho no tardó en obedecer las órdenes y procedió a revisar a la chica, que se removía incomoda evitando el contacto con él. - ¿cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Voldemort con preocupación. Luna no había abierto en su totalidad sus ojos, era como si la luz proveniente de las lámparas LED de aquella habitación le molestaran, así que Voldemort ordenó disminuir su luz. La chica abrió completamente sus ojos celestes, los mismos que Voldemort adoraba con enferma pasión, eran del mismo tamaño y color de su hijita perdida Delphini. Luna miró a su alrededor tratando de reconocer el lugar, al final supo que no tenía idea de donde estaba metida, le extraño el no tener en su cuerpo aquella sensación de cansancio y dolor de la que había sido víctima los últimos meses.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó con voz ronca la chica. Voldemort sonrió al oírla hablar, el milagro que tanto había deseado, por fin se le había concedido.

\- Estás en la habitación de recuperación. Estuviste inconsciente durante días y ahora por fin has despertado – Luna arrugó el ceño al escuchar aquello.

\- ¿Donna? – Voldemort acarició su cabello con dulzura mientras gritaba a sus empleados que trajeran a la pequeña, luego de algunos minutos la niña ingresó de la mano de una chica de apariencia amable, la pequeña sonreía mientras corría y abrazaba a Luna con fuerza. - ¿Cómo estás mi pequeña? – Donna sonrió feliz

\- Bien tía Lu, aunque extraño mucho a mis papitos – Confesó algo cabizbaja – El señor Voldemort me ha prometido que pronto los veremos tía Lu – Exclamó la pequeña dando pequeños saltitos en la cama al lado de Luna – también podrás ver a tío Theo y a tío Blaise. – el rostro de Luna adquirió una tonalidad pálida y la tristeza se apoderó de su mirada al escuchar el nombre de Theo. Ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado lejos de su amor y su alma anhelaba a cada segundo su presencia.

\- Pequeña ¿Por qué no vas con tu niñera a jugar en el parque? – Donna sonrió con felicidad. Le dio un sonoro beso a Luna y corrió al lado de la chica de aspecto amable tomando su mano y saliendo de la habitación dando pequeños saltos emocionados.

\- Deberías descansar – le dijo Voldemort a Luna intentando que la rubia se recostara en la cama, pero ella se resistía casi con violencia. – No te preocupes pequeña, pronto daremos con el monstruo que te infectó con el virus T – Luna dejó de forcejear al escuchar eso, ¿A qué se refería Voldemort con eso?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Dijo exaltada sin tratar de ocultar su preocupación

\- Tuviste dos semanas ausentes así que no te has enterado de muchas cosas. He tenido algunas conversaciones interesantes con la pequeña Donna – Exclamó sonriendo con malicia - ¿Cuál es tú relación con el proyecto Nott?

\- No tengo idea de qué estás hablando – Mintió, pero Voldemort era demasiado astuto para creer aquello.

\- ¡No me mientas! – le gritó abofeteándola con tanta fuerza que su labio había empezado a sangrar. El miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo y sin evitarlo empezó a temblar. – Sé perfectamente que ustedes dos son más que simples amigos o conocidos. Mi pregunta ahora es ¿Cómo te infectó? – Luna tragó grueso, si él pensaba torturarla que lo hiciera, pero no diría ni una palabra que le permitiera saber algo de Theo o de sus amigos. - ¡Cómo lo hizo! – Otra bofetada más fuerte - ¡Responde maldita sea! – Sus labios apretados en una perfecta línea casi blanquecina le demostraban a Voldemort que aquella chica no iba a hablar por más que la golpeara con hierros candentes, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando una idea interesante cruzó por su mente.

\- ¿Qué piensa hacer? – Chilló Luna asustada. Voldemort sonrió y sus ojos reflejaron la maldad de la que era dueño.

\- Tú misma lo veras, cuando veas cruzar por esa puerta a tu noviecito, te aseguro que serás la primera en ver como acabo con su vida – Luna se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizada, Voldemort le había puesto una trampa y ella había caído.

\- ¡No por favor! – Gritó con la voz entrecortada, era la primera vez que Voldemort la veía flaquear y aquello le dio una inmensa satisfacción. – Fui yo quien insistió en que estuviéramos juntos, él no quería por su virus – Reconoció con algo de vergüenza bajando su rostro

\- ¡Eso ya lo sabía niña tonta! – Gritó Voldemort arrojándola de la cama. Con la misma violencia con la que la lanzó al suelo se acercó a paso apresurado ayudándola a levantar y acunándola entre sus brazos con gesto paternal que rayaba en lo obsesivo y la locura.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? – La pregunta lo dejó sorprendido. Luna se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y lo miró con determinación, definitivamente su pequeña hija era una caja de sorpresas muy agradable.

\- Quiero que seas mi espía. – Luna abrió la boca sorprendida, jamás se atrevería a hacer algo tan bajo como traicionar a sus amigos, pero las palabras que escuchó a continuación no le dejaron elección – De corazón espero que aceptes, me daría mucha pena el tener que acabar con las vidas de las personas y más si son aquellas tan queridas para ti, hija. – Luna endureció su mirada y apretando los dientes pronunció rudamente.

\- Usted no es mi padre – Voldemort limpió el hilo de sangre que bajaba del labio de Luna con expresión de amor en su rostro.

\- Lo seré – Contestó simplemente - Deberás ser mi espía y mi hija. Me llamarás padre y nos mantendremos en contacto todo el tiempo.

\- ¡Yo no haré tal cosa! – Voldemort volvió a abofetearla esta vez más fuerte logrando que la chica se retorciera del dolor en el suelo. El misterioso hombre se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de ella y tomó con delicadeza su barbilla lastimada por sus golpes.

\- Deberás hacerlo o tus amigos sufrirán. No sabes qué triste será para ti el saber que por tú culpa morirán las personas que quieres, cómo la pequeña Donna, el traidor de Malfoy y Zabinni, el chico Potter, los Weasley, la periodista idiota que mostró evidencia en nuestra contra en los medios o peor aún la chica Granger y su hijo no nato – Luna se sorprendió al escuchar aquella declaración, Hermione estaba embarazada y ella no tenía idea de eso – No te habrás creído esa idea de que Nott no puede morir ¿verdad? Porque me encantaría demostrarte cuan equivocada está esa teoría… - La rubia contuvo un sollozo que estuvo a punto de salirse, ella no podía permitir que sus amigos sufrieran por su culpa, ellos eran su única familia, eran todo lo que tenía, si los perdía, perdería todo en la vida. Jamás había sido egoísta, siempre trataba de pensar en todos antes que, en ella, pero en aquella oportunidad solo pensaba en las personas que se habían convertido en todo para ella y que significaban tanto para su vida. Sabía que la decisión que tomaría afectaría muchísimas vidas humanas, pero era el precio que debía pagar por mantener con vida a los suyos.

\- Tendrás que prometerme que no lastimaras a ninguno de ellos. Donna, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Jacob, Astoria y Theo estarán a salvo – Voldemort asintió con una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa

\- Otra cosa más querida – Susurró el hombre tratando de acercarse, pero Luna retrocedió asustada lo que pareció hacerle gracia porque se carcajeo un par de veces – Olvídate de tu relación con el joven Nott, te quiero lejos de él – Los ojos de Luna s llenaron de lágrimas que se negó a dejar salir, con pesadumbre y el corazón hecho pedazos, la chica asintió cerrando así el trato que la llevaría a la perdición. – Muy bien, alista tus maletas hija, mañana mismo regresas con tus amados amigos que están ansiosos por verte volver. – Y diciendo aquello el macabro personaje se alejó por la salida dejando a Luna completamente sola y destruida.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Losing you**


	17. Losing you

_Buenas tardes queridos lectores, esta historia pronto estará llegando a su fin. De corazón le agradezco a todas aquellas personas que siempre estuvieron apoyando este proyecto de una u otra manera, ya sea dejando algún comentario o siguiendo de cerca la historia. Como escritora aficionada me complace enormemente la acogida que me han ofrecido en esta página, por eso cada día intento mejorar en la redacción, ortografía y diálogos aunque soy consciente que tengo mucho por aprender, sé que todo mi esfuerzo es por ustedes._

 _Con todo mi cariño este capítulo va dedicado de forma especial a:_ **Brigitte Black, Iromi Koreto, Bombon Kou Malfoy y Cris James,** _besos y gracias por sus reviews._

* * *

 **Capítulo 17. Losing you**

* * *

Estaba realmente cerca, lo sentía con cada paso que daba en aquel laboratorio, en el que después de tres semanas eternas había podido infiltrarse. Habían sido días sin dormir, investigando acerca de los movimientos del personal de Arklay, sobornando a uno que otro empleado no conforme con su trabajo, estudiando los horarios de entradas y salidas de los trabajadores y esperando el momento perfecto para llegar a ella. Sabía perfectamente que estaba viva, que ella y Donna habían permanecido con vida por motivos que desconocía, tal vez habían descubierto que ambas estaban infectadas y eso no les permitía matarlas hasta que no descubrieran cómo aprovecharse de los virus que ambas albergaban en su interior. Con los nervios algo alterados por la emoción de verla de nuevo, pero con la misión de sacarla de aquel lugar aunque le costara la vida, Theodore seguía caminando por el pasillo del ala C del laboratorio, su cabello tinturado de forma parcial de color negro azabache, la bata de científico y sus credenciales lo hacían pasar desapercibido en el lugar, sin embargo, no podía confiarse, el ex mercenario sabía que de dar un paso en falso podía acarrear graves consecuencias para su chica y para su sobrina adoptiva: Donna.

Con el máximo cuidado logró internarse en la habitación donde el empleado que había sobornado le dijo, el mundo se detuvo cuando a través de la ventana puso observarla nuevamente, su cabello largo hasta la cadera, estaba recogido en una elaborada trenza que dejaba escapar algunos mechones que jugueteaban entre sus orejas y su rostro, estaba vestida con una sudadera gris y jeans azules entubados, parecía un ángel, estaba hermosa a pesar de la tristeza que reflejaban aquellos ojos celestes que tanto le gustaban a él. Luna volteó su rostro y pudo ver a través de la ventana a un hombre bastante alto, que las contemplaba a ella y a Donna, se preguntó quién podría ser, el tiempo que llevaba en aquel lugar le había llevado a conocer a muchas personas, conocía a la perfección el rostro de la mayoría de médicos y científicos, pero a aquel sujeto jamás lo había visto. Armándose de valor caminó hasta quedar en frente del vidrio que los separaba, el hombre no se movió ni un ápice, Luna no podía ver bien su rostro debido a su máscara protectora, lo único que podía observar era sus turbulentos ojos azules, su color era extraño, se mezclaba entre el gris y el azul eléctrico, le recordaban mucho a los ojos de Theo, la invadió la tristeza al recordarlo y se llevó una mano a su pecho, donde reposaba la cadena con el nombre del ex mercenario.

Para Theo el tiempo pasaba lento frente a sus ojos al tenerla tan cerca, aquel gesto de verla tomar con fuerza su cadena, le llegó tanto al alma que estuvo a punto de correr y abrazarla, pero no podía hacerlo, debía sacarla de allí junto con Donna y luego alejarse lo que más podía del lugar. Cuando ingresó a la habitación ella retrocedió asustada, el pensamiento de todo el daño que seguramente le debieron haber causado para causar esa reacción cruzó por su mente un par de veces, pero se obligó a ser fuerte. La pequeña parecía curiosa por saber que quería.

\- Hola – Le saludó feliz Donna. Parecía estar sana, no tenía rasguño alguno y su actitud despreocupada demostraba que no había sido sometida a ningún tipo de tortura. Luna por otra parte, era arena de otro costal, su actitud era hostil y evasiva, al estar tan cerca Theo pudo notar que su rostro se encontraba maquillado, una capa del color de su piel cubría unos horribles moretones en sus mejillas y en su labio. Maldijo en su mente a la persona que se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a su Luna. Quiso acercarse, pero la chica retrocedió asustada, ahora entendía perfectamente su actitud severa, tratando de que su voz sonara irreconocible, Theo les habló a ambas.

\- Vamos, debemos hacerles unos estudios – Donna torció el gesto y Luna lo miró con el ceño fruncido y durante algunos segundos Theodore temió haber dicho algo que lo delatara.

\- Estoy cansada – Dijo Luna con molestia cruzándose de brazos - ¿Qué no pueden dejarme en paz un momento? Acabo de salir de cuatro infartos. – Al escuchar sus palabras Theodore no pudo evitar su cara de sorpresa, cuanto había tenido que sufrir Luna por esa maldita corporación, quiso abrazarla, besarla, decirle que pronto saldrían de allí y que estarían bien, pero tuvo que contener sus ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos. Imitando a los científicos que debían trabajar allí tomó a Donna de la mano y a Luna la sujetó del brazo arrastrándola hasta la puerta de salida, pero Luna emitió un quejido de dolor que lo asustó de inmediato. - ¡No seas brusco! – le dijo la rubia agachándose mientras tomaba su brazo adolorido, pensaba que había perdido sensibilidad allí, pero efectivamente se había equivocado, los moretones de los golpes y de las inyecciones aún le dolían a mares y aquello era algo que no podía ocultar.

\- Lo siento – Se disculpó con pesar Theo y al ver la mirada sorprendida de Luna se dio cuenta que se había equivocado al pronunciar esas palabras, seguro no estaba muy acostumbrada a oírla y tras de eso había olvidado fingir su voz.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó con desconfianza la rubia, pero Theodore no le dio tiempo de procesar la información pues un par de hombres vestidos igual que él se acercaba por el pasillo. Con agilidad tomó a Donna de la cintura y la subió a su hombro, luego tomó de la mano a Luna y la obligó a caminar por el pasillo contrario de dónde venían los otros científicos. La rubia discutía con él por todo el camino, en ocasiones se había visto forzado a darle tirones en los brazos para que avanzara con más agilidad. – Te digo que ya no doy para caminar más – Exclamó Luna soltándose bruscamente de su agarre, todos los empleados a su alrededor los quedaron mirando y a Theo no parecía gustarle aquello.

\- Mi señor quiere verte – Aquello lo había aprendido del sujeto que le había vendido el uniforme y las credenciales para ingresar. Theodore no tenía idea de quien era ese tal "Lord" o "Mi señor" cómo le llamaban al hombre, él solo sabía que debía ser alguien muy importante y muy peligroso. Así que con el poco tiempo que tenían y la poca paciencia que Luna le estaba dejando la volvió a tomar bruscamente del brazo y la arrastro hasta el pequeño tramo que les hacía falta para encontrar la anhelada libertad.

Voldemort observaba desde la sala de seguridad toda la escena de su protegida con el rebelde proyecto Nott, le hacía mucha gracia verlo tan apresurado por sacarla del lugar. Para haber sido modificado genéticamente, el proyecto Nott era un verdadero idiota, el brillante plan del rescate de Luna que estaba llevando a cabo, todo había sido planeado por él, si hubiese querido ya Theodore se encontraría muerto o arrestado en alguna fría celda de aquel laboratorio, pero era necesario que su hija adoptiva y esa molesta mocosa se fueran de las instalaciones para empezar a llevar a cabo su perfecto plan macabro.

\- Mi señor – Le habló su fiel sirviente Lucius - ¿Va a permitir que se la lleven? – Voldemort asintió sonriendo con malicia y Lucius supo en ese instante que su jefe tenía un plan entre manos, que acabaría con muchas vidas seguramente, tragó grueso y le devolvió la sonrisa a su señor.

Donna parecía feliz en los hombros de aquel sujeto desagradable, pero Luna había empezado a asustarse al verse metida en el parqueadero subterráneo, nunca había llegado allí, pero los autos parqueados a su alrededor y las instalaciones le demostraban en donde estaba. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué las había llevado hasta ese lugar? El miedo se incrementó cuando el científico se acercó a un auto negro, se despojó de su bata la arrojó en el asiento del piloto, luego la obligó a ella a subirse detrás junto a la pequeña niña y arrancó el vehículo con una velocidad impresionante, Luna se agarraba fuerte del asiento trasero con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía a Donna, que ahora sí empezaba a asustarse, después de pasar por seguridad, el chico siguió conduciendo tan veloz, que pronto habían dejado atrás los laboratorios de Arklay y luego el pueblo en donde estaban ubicados. Cuando Luna ya no podía soportar más la situación y pensaba exigirle a ese hombre que le revelara que estaba ocurriendo, el científico redujo la velocidad y se parqueó al lado del camino.

\- Oiga – Le llamó Luna cada vez más molesta por el silencio del chico. Lo vio bajarse del auto y ella hizo lo mismo, el muchacho se encontraba de espaldas mirando hacia las montañas, Luna pudo darse cuenta que no se trataba de un señor, sino que era un chico de unos 24 o 25 años, su cuerpo parecía hecho por los dioses griegos, llevaba puesta una camisa gris que se le pegaba al cuerpo de una manera perfecta y unos pantalones de color negro entubados. - ¿Quién eres? – Volvió a preguntar Luna mirándolo fijamente, él seguía dándole la espalda. En un movimiento que la rubia no se esperó el chico empezó a mojarse el cabello, que tenía amarrado en una pequeña coleta. El color negro fue saliendo de su cabeza poco a poco hasta que el agua salía completamente limpia. Un intenso escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ella al verlo darse la vuelta y quitarse la máscara que lo protegía de los virus y demás. Luna quiso llorar al ver por fin su rostro y conocer su identidad, sin poder controlarse se arrojó a los brazos de Theodore que la miraba sonriendo. El castaño la recibió gustoso y la apretó fuerte, había soñado tantas noches con aquel momento que ahora que lo estaba viviendo no podía describir lo que era tenerla de nuevo con él. Luna respiraba entrecortadamente tratando de evitar que las lágrimas que estaban aglomeradas en sus ojos salieran disparadas sin control, tantas noches deseando verlo de nuevo, tanto tiempo separada de él y ahora lo tenía frente a ella, no solo eso, también la había salvado de su confinamiento. Con renuencia se separó de él, pero el chico no le dio tregua y se arrojó contra sus labios, dándole el beso más excitante que había recibido en su vida, se sentía volar, quería abrazarlo fuerte, besarlo sin parar, eliminar la ropa de por medio que les estorbaba y pasar la noche entera haciéndole el amor, pero la realidad llegó a su mente de golpe y se obligó a cortar aquel beso placentero, se estaba olvidando de la petición que le había hecho Voldemort de alejarse de él, ella no podía permitir que por su culpa, su mal llamado padre adoptivo matara al amor de su vida, así que ante la mirada estupefacta de Theo se separó de él y volvió a meterse al auto susurrando un débil "Vamos a casa".

El camino a casa fue una verdadera tortura para Theodore. El castaño no entendía el cambio repentino de Luna, parecía más emocionada Donna de verlo que ella, incluso había mandado a la niña a sentarse al lado de él con tal de evitar estar cerca suyo. A través del espejo retrovisor podía ver la tristeza de sus ojos, ella no se había atrevido a mirarlo durante todo el trayecto, su vista estaba clavada en la ventana trasera del auto, ni siquiera había contestado las preguntas de Donna, quien feliz le había preguntado si faltaba mucho para ver a sus papitos. Theo no quería presionarla, seguro que su estancia en ese lugar había sido tortuosa, no quería ni imaginarse las barbaridades que le habían hecho y los traumas que eso había causado. Le daría su tiempo para sanar sus heridas y estaría a su lado cada que ella lo necesitara, ahora solo eso podía hacer.

Después de dos horas más de viaje, por fin habían llegado al hogar de sus compañeros, Luna sentía sus piernas y brazos entumecidos, ni siquiera quería salir del auto, con qué cara podía mirar a sus amigos si venía dispuesta a traicionar su confianza, se sintió como una basura y quiso llorar, pero la voz de Theodore la hizo volver a la realidad.

\- Ven cariño – Le dijo dulcemente ofreciéndole su mano, le costó una vida rechazarla de forma grosera, mientras salía por su cuenta del auto y llamaba a la puerta de la nueva casa que sus amigos debían compartir. No tardó mucho en salir una enojada Pansy que se veía había estado discutiendo antes de abrir, al verla, la pelinegra sonrió y dejó escapar las lágrimas mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. De inmediato la ex periodista empezó a emitir alaridos diciendo que Theo le había devuelto a ella y a Donna. Se vio rodeada de unas llorosas Hermione y Ginny que sonreían y acunaban a Donna, que se había unido a la celebración, y a ella, así mismo se les unió Draco, Harry, Ron, Jacob, Blaise e incluso Astoria, a quien Luna había jurado verla llorar al abrazarla. Su atiborrada mente cansada no lograba procesar con claridad las preguntas que sus amigos le realizaban, solo podía verse allí rodeada de todos ellos, sin ser capaz de corresponder a sus muestras de cariño, solo estaba allí pareciendo un auténtico zombie.

\- ¿Principessa? – Le llamó Blaise por cuarta vez consecutiva, pero ella parecía ida, su cuerpo estaba presente pero su mente ausente. La quinta vez que la llamó, Luna pareció notar que alguien solicitaba su presencia, con expresión de estar en un lugar equivocado levantó sus ojos hacia Blaise y se fijó que todos la miraban con extrañeza.

\- Disculpen – Dijo apenada - ¿Pueden indicarme en que habitación me podría recostar? – Blaise asintió y la condujo escaleras arriba. La nueva casa era más pequeña que la anterior, pero parecía más acogedora, estaba hecha completamente de madera y parecía bastante antigua, pero lograba transmitir paz a cualquier persona. El pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones era bastante largo, Luna había podido visualizar alrededor de 10 puertas seguidas, que le demostraban que verdaderamente las apariencias engañaban y que aquella cabaña que se veía pequeña desde afuera, era un palacio en su interior. La décima habitación resultó siendo la suya, ingresó a ella y pudo ver que era muy bonita, adentro había una enorme cama doble, dos mesas de noche, un pequeño escritorio con su silla y un closet de tamaño mediano, a mano derecha se hallaba el baño, que no era muy grande, pero a ella le había parecido perfecto. Blaise observaba sus reacciones desde el umbral de la puerta, esperó a que la rubia se recostara en la cama y luego cerró la puerta, caminando hacia la sala donde sus compañeros lo esperaban con miles de preguntas.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- ¿Está bien?

\- ¿Por qué actúa de esa manera?

\- Le hicieron daño ¿Verdad?

\- ¡Esos malditos!

Eran tantas las preguntas que Blaise se sintió totalmente presionado, se sentó pesadamente en el sofá que reposaba en la salita de la cabaña y subió los brazos hasta su cabeza.

\- Ni siquiera hizo el intento por hablar conmigo… - Murmuró derrotado el trigueño

\- ¿Crees que se hayan atrevido a…? – Preguntó Pansy sin atreverse a terminar la frase al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Theo.

\- Ojalá no – Respondió Harry con cara de enojo.

En ese momento entraron a la sala Draco, Hermione y Donna, quien venía dando pequeños saltitos y gritando que tendría un hermanito, las miradas de Draco y Theodore se encontraron durante unos segundos y el ambiente se tensó de inmediato. Las cosas entre ellos no habían terminado nada bien y a decir verdad Theodore pensaba que nunca nada volvería a ser igual, Blaise los miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero sin pronunciar una palabra, algo que era raro en él. El silencio incomodo fue roto por Nott, el castaño extendió amistosamente su mano hacia Draco.

\- Lo prometido es deuda – Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro casi imperceptible – Tú hija está de regreso sana y salva – Draco mostró una sonrisa ladina y tomó con fuerza la mano de Theodore atrayéndolo hacia él y dándole un gran abrazo que el castaño jamás se hubiese esperado.

\- Gracias hermano – le dijo Draco realmente conmovido. A pesar de su comportamiento impulsivo Theodore Nott era un gran hombre, tenía un corazón de oro y aquel acto de bondad desinteresado no hacía más que reafirmar que su hermano era un alma pura. Theo alzó una ceja extrañado al escucharlo llamarle de esa manera, Draco se carcajeo al verlo tan confundido.

\- Pensé que solo había sido un pobre debilucho al que tú y Blaise recogieron por compasión – Exclamó Theodore con el ceño fruncido, Draco bajó su rostro con tristeza al recordar sus duras palabras. Había pasado un mes completo lamentándose por haber pronunciado algo que no pensaba ni sentía.

\- Yo lamento mucho todo lo que te dije Theo – La sinceridad que llevaban sus palabras hizo que Theodore bajara la guardia – Discúlpame por favor – Nott nunca había escuchado a Malfoy disculparse por nada en su vida, para él fue una verdadera sorpresa escucharlo decir lo siento.

\- Por favor Theo – Pidió Hermione sonriéndole con ternura. La castaña le había sentado realmente bien el embarazo, se veía muy hermosa con su cabello liso – ondulado y su pequeña pancita que cada vez se notaba más. – No quiero que "bebé" crezca alejado de su tío y futuro padrino – Al escuchar aquello Blaise lanzó un bufido molesto y volteó su rostro cruzándose de brazos fingiendo estar enojado. Theodore sonrió y ante la mirada ilusionada de todos le dio un gran abrazo a su hermano mayor, sus compañeros aplaudieron al verlos nuevamente unidos.

\- ¿Bebé? – Preguntó Theo confundido a Hermione, la castaña volteó con fastidio sus ojos y contestó divertida.

\- Si – La voz cansada que Hermione había aprendido de Draco, la usaba normalmente cuando algo le molestaba o le parecía ridículo y al parecer ese era uno de esos momentos – Blaise quiere que se llame como él, Harry pretende que lo llame Severus en honor a su mentor, Ronald quiere llamarle Billius, Ginny y Pansy aseguran que será una niña y quieren que se llame Helena y por último está su padre que quiere llamar a su hijo Scorpius ¿Puedes creerlo? – Expresó frustrada la castaña. Theodore estuvo a punto de destornillarse de la risa, de no ser por la cara de pocos amigos que todos le hicieron si se atrevía a comentar algo de los nombres que habían sugerido.

\- Si ya escuchaste nuestros pensamientos sabrás lo que te ocurrirá si te atreves a hablar – Siseó Pansy mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, Theo le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos antes de soltar una carcajada.

\- Ven a ver cómo tiemblo Parkinson – Le contestó Nott a modo de juego, la pelinegra se lanzó contra él, pero el castaño fácilmente la interceptó subiéndola a su hombro como si se tratara de un costal de papas.

\- ¡Blaise haz algo! – Gritaba Pansy pataleando para que el castaño la bajara, pero el trigueño se limitó a levantar los brazos en señal de rendición. Theo bajó con cuidado a la pelinegra que le dio un par de puños en el abdomen al verse en libertad.

\- Bueno – Exclamó Blaise con amargura – Ya que Granger prefirió a Nott como padrino antes que, a mí, ¿Cuál es el nombre que propone el flamante futuro padrino? – Nott pensó durante unos segundos con las manos descansando en su cadera, Blaise iba a hablar para decir que era un pésimo padrino cuando Theo levantó la voz.

\- Bueno, primero quiero agradecerle a Hermione por confiar en mí para esa gran responsabilidad, aunque no tengo la menor idea de qué hacer y nunca en mi vida he cambiado pañales – Hermione lanzó una carcajada sonora.

\- Quiero aclararle al apresurado de Zabinni, que él también será su padrino, tendrá dos – Añadió Hermione antes de darle otra vez la palabra a Theodore. Blaise empezó a bailar con felicidad al recibir la noticia.

\- En cuanto a los nombres… yo diría que solo puedo hacer sugerencias, no podría decir que debe llamarse de una manera si sus padres no están de acuerdo – Nott hizo una pausa antes de continuar – Si es una niña, me gustó mucho el nombre que eligieron Ginny y Pansy. Helena Malfoy Granger sonaría fantástico – Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron y ante la mirada de todos tomó la mano de Hermione besándola con dulzura.

\- ¿Y si es niño? – Preguntó Ron, quien peleaba a la pequeña Donna con Astoria, que no paraba de hacerle mimos a la niña.

\- Si es un niño. Sería un honor para mí que le colocaran el nombre de una persona que fue muy importante para mí y que me enseño muchas cosas – Sus compañeros miraban expectantes a su respuesta y vaya sorpresa se llevaron cuando reveló el nombre – Derek

\- Derek Malfoy Granger – Dijo Donna con expresión soñadora - ¡Me encanta! – Hermione asintió sonriendo, definitivamente aquel era un buen nombre.

Dos horas después de la animada conversación, todos se encontraban cenando animadamente, excepto Luna que había alegado que le dolía la cabeza y que prefería seguir descansando, nadie la contradijo y para su tranquilidad sus compañeros trataron de no hacer tanto ruido.

\- ¿Qué más hiciste cuando estabas en Arklay? – Donna dejó de lado su tenedor y empezó a contarle a su tío Blaise, las pruebas a las que fue sometida, los momentos que sintió miedo, las personas que conoció, todo lo que había aprendido, incluso la pequeña había hablado de cuando Luna había sufrido aquellos infartos y de la cura que habían inyectado en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Luna estuvo a punto de morir? – Donna asintió comiendo de su patata. La niña iba a hablar, pero vio la mirada severa de su padre que odiaba que hablara con la boca llena de comida, así que primero tragó y luego respondió.

\- Te digo que sí tío Harry – Contestó la niña fastidiada de tantas preguntas recibidas en un solo día.

\- Donna – La reprendió Hermione - ¿Qué te he dicho de hablarle así a los mayores? – la pequeña sonrió a Harry a modo de disculpa y continuo su relato.

\- Tía Lu estaba muy mal, yo misma escuché muchas conversaciones en donde hablaban de un virus que la estaba matando – Theo pareció atragantarse con la comida al escuchar eso, pero un golpe de Jacob en la espalda lo hizo volver a estabilizarse – Entonces, un día simplemente se puso tan malita, que sus labios estaban morados, los médicos dijeron que estaba muerta, pero uno de ellos la revivió. La metieron en una habitación llena de muchas máquinas y finalmente dijeron que la habían salvado gracias a un virus de nombre extraño, que no logro recordar. – la cara de estupefacción que sus tíos tenían era algo que la niña nunca lograría entender, al final habían logrado salvarle la vida a Lu, y para ella eso era lo más importante. Ante la mirada de sus compañeros Theodore se levantó de su lugar en la mesa y sin darle aviso a nadie subió las escaleras con paso apresurado. Se dirigió hacia la habitación de Luna, a la que accedió sin llamar a la puerta, al ingresar se dio cuenta que la rubia no estaba en su cama, el sonido del agua al caer le hizo darse cuenta que ella se estaba dando una ducha. Nott tocó un par de veces a la puerta del baño antes de hablar.

\- Ángel, soy yo. ¿Podemos hablar por favor? – Pidió con cortesía. Ella murmuró algo que él no logró entender, sin embargo, se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana y esperó por Luna. Minutos después, la rubia salió envuelta en una bata de baño, al verlo allí se asustó mucho y cubrió con vergüenza su cuerpo a pesar de no encontrarse desnuda. –Solo soy yo – Le dijo Theo a modo de reproche al verla cubrirse, aquello no pareció relajarla mucho.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó con rudeza. Theodore torció el gesto al escuchar aquel tono de voz carente de amor.

\- Saber cómo estás – Contestó mirándola con dulzura, omitiendo como lo estaba tratando.

\- Pues estoy bien. – Dijo Luna secamente – Ahora, ¿Puedes salir por favor? Quiero cambiarme, hace algo de frío – Para Theodore ya Luna había ido muy lejos, lo estaba tratando como si fuese un desconocido o peor aún, el culpable de lo que le había ocurrido.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? – Exclamó muy molesto acercándose a ella. Luna se sobresaltó al sentirlo tan cerca, había empezado a cambiarse frente a su closet, de donde sacaba una blusa y un pantalón de pijama. Sentía la respiración irregular de Theodore en su cuello y eso le estaba generando unos escalofríos difíciles de controlar, él pareció notar su nerviosismo porque se alejó rápidamente de su lado y tomó con dulzura su mano haciendo que se diera la vuelta hasta quedar frente a él – No sabes lo que sufrí por tenerte tan lejos de mí, sin saber cómo estabas o cuando te volvería a ver. Quiero que confíes en mí, si te hicieron algo en ese horrible lugar o te torturaron, por favor dímelo amor – Luna se soltó de su mano de forma brusca y la mirada tan triste que Theo le dio le partió el alma en mil pedazos.

\- Si quieres ayudarme, aléjate de mí – Las palabras habían salido sin que se detuviera a pensar. Sabía que si lo hacía su coraza iba a dar al suelo y en ese momento la necesitaba más que nunca. El rostro de Nott reflejaba una mezcla de tristeza, sorpresa y enojo, Luna jamás lo había visto demostrar tantas emociones juntas.

\- ¿Por qué me tratas así? – Dijo con dolor en su voz - ¿Me culpas por lo que te hizo Arklay? Si es así perdóname – Sonaba tan sincero que Luna quiso llorar al escucharlo – Te juro que hice hasta lo imposible por buscarte, soborné a muchas personas para llegar a ti… estás aquí de nuevo, conmigo, con tu familia. Sé lo difícil que es volver a integrarte después de haber sufrido tantas cosas en ese lugar, yo también lo viví, pero por favor, no te encierres en ti, sino quieres mi ayuda, entonces puedes hablar con Potter, con Chang, con quien quieras – Se notaba realmente desesperado, su voz, su rostro, sus manos. Luna intentó alejarse de él, pero Nott fue más rápido que ella y logro tomarla de la cintura pegándola a su pecho.

\- Por favor, suéltame – La voz entrecortada de Luna logró alarmarlo, algo muy grave tenía que haber ocurrido para que ella estuviera así a punto de llorar.

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – Luna se aferró con fuerza a su chaqueta y negó con la cabeza, el nudo en su garganta no permitía que su voz saliera con normalidad. Theodore la abrazó con fuerza y la cargó hasta llevarla a la cama, donde la sentó con delicadeza. Le entregó la ropa que Luna había dejado caer hace algunos minutos, ella no tardó en cambiarse y luego volvió a aferrarse al pecho de él.

\- No me dejes sola hoy, por favor – Logró susurrar después de algunos minutos. Theodore asintió sonriéndole. Al cabo de un tiempo se encontraban los dos recostados en la cama de Luna, ella parecía estar quedándose dormida con las caricias que él le hacía en su cabello.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo? – Le preguntó preocupado, Luna susurró un débil "no" que le costó mucho escuchar. Luego de eso se sumieron en un incómodo silencio que Nott volvió a romper con una pregunta que estaba acabando con su tranquilidad - ¿Cuál fue el virus? – Ni siquiera tuvo que terminar la pregunta, ya Luna sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo con eso, suspirando, levantó la cabeza del pecho de él y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

\- E-Force – Susurró con tristeza

\- Tú mente tiene una barrera muy fuerte – Comentó él sorprendido acariciando su mejilla. Luna tomó la mano de él y depositó un beso. - ¿Qué efectos?

\- Ninguno conocido – Reconoció la rubia sentándose en la cama frente de donde Theo estaba recostado. El castaño se levantó como un resorte y la tomó del rostro depositando sin su permiso un beso suave y dulce, que ella convirtió en apasionado y erótico.

\- Debes parar de hacer eso… no podré controlarme – Jadeó el castaño con la respiración entrecortada. Luna besaba con ternura su cuello, si aquella iba a ser la despedida, quería que fuera verdaderamente especial y así fue. En sus brazos Luna no sentía miedo, angustia, ni desolación. Se olvidó de todas las penas y preocupaciones y simplemente se dedicaron a demostrarse su amor durante toda la noche, sin ninguna clase de barreras de por medio.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **El otro Riddle**


	18. El otro Riddle

_Disfruten este capítulo que con tanto amor escribí para ustedes._

* * *

 **Capítulo 18. El otro Riddle**

* * *

Unos brazos fuertes y musculosos se aferraban de su cintura impidiéndole levantarse de la cama. Intentó hacerlo despertar, pero no tuvo éxito y era apenas obvio, solo habían dormido dos o tres horas, el esfuerzo físico había sido bastante. Al recordar su noche estaba segura que se había sonrojado violentamente, gracias al cielo que Theo aún permanecía dormido, sino le hubiese dado más vergüenza que la viera así de apenada. El castaño pareció removerse entre las sabanas, contrario a lo que Luna pensaba que podría librarse de su agarre, él la atrajo más a su cuerpo y empezó a besarla en el hombro descubierto.

\- Theo – Susurró acariciando el cabello castaño de él – Debemos levantarnos ya…

\- No – Dijo él con voz perezosa aferrándose a su cintura. Se tomó unos minutos para contemplar al hombre recostado a su lado, sus ojos cerrados y esa expresión en su rostro de serenidad, le hicieron darse cuenta de cuan afortunada era por tener en su vida a una persona que la amara tanto como Theodore lo hacía con ella. Acarició suavemente su barbilla notando el estremecimiento de su cuerpo cuando ella lo tocaba. Mientras lo seguía mirando, su mente se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿cómo iba a hacer para separarse de él? Aquello le resultaba inconcebible, todo de él estaba hecho para volverla una tonta. Si mantenía oculta su relación Voldemort no tendría manera de saberlo, solo debía cuidarse más y evitar ser vistos juntos. Con ese pensamiento rondando su mente se levantó sin cuidado alguno y se subió en el cuerpo de Theo intentando despertarlo, el castaño sonrió divertido abriendo sus ojos.

\- Hola guapo, que lindos ojos tienes – Le susurró con voz seductora Luna. Nott subió sus manos, que descansaban en la cama, desde el trasero de la chica hasta su espalda. - ¡Oye! – río dándole un golpecito en el pecho – No toques la mercancía.

\- ¿Segura? – Contestó con voz ronca. Cuando Luna se disponía a contestar Blaise irrumpió salvajemente en la habitación abriendo la puerta de par en par.

\- ¡Puta madre! – Gritó Blaise al verlos en una posición tan comprometedora y cubiertos apenas por las sabanas.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?! – Le dijo Theodore tapando a Luna y lanzándole una almohada a Blaise que impacto directamente en su cara. - ¿Por qué no llamas antes de entrar?

\- ¿Por qué mierda no colocan seguro a la puerta? – Replicó enojado.

\- Pues cierra la puerta ¡tonto! – Blaise se fue dando un sonoro portazo a la par de murmuraba cosas ininteligibles por todo el camino.

Luna y Theo no tardaron bajar a desayunar a los pocos minutos de su encuentro inesperado con Blaise, el trigueño los miraba desde su lugar en la mesa con una enorme sonrisa de picardía. Draco bajó la escalera con una adormilada Donna en sus brazos, la niña se había vuelto más apegada a él que de costumbre y aunque aquello no le desagradaba en absoluto, él quería que su pequeña fuera más independiente y valiente para afrontar las cosas que se le pudieran presentar.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? – Dijo con exasperación Ginny mirando el rostro radiante de Blaise. El trigueño negó varias veces con la cabeza, a su lado Pansy le reprochó con la mirada el comportamiento infantil que estaba demostrando ante todos.

\- Pareces un niño al que le compraron un juguete nuevo – Exclamó Pansy algo molesta por la actitud tonta de Zabinni, el trigueño sonrío ampliamente, como si aquello fuese posible, y abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue silenciado por Theodore, quien le introdujo sin cuidado un pan en la boca.

\- Estás algo bajo de peso _Honey_ \- Blaise tosió un par de veces antes de mirar al castaño con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Sucio canalla – Susurró Blaise en dirección a Theo, quien sonrío con diversión, a su lado Luna había pasado por todos los colores posibles, desde el blanco papel hasta el rojo tomate.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – Le preguntó Astoria a la rubia al verla ponerse tan roja como el cabello de Ginny o Ron.

\- Si… - Contestó Luna con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

Después de aquel desayuno la mañana había transcurrido con normalidad, excepto por aquella pequeña discusión graciosa que habían mantenido Theo y Blaise, en donde el ojimiel le exigía a Theo su arma favorita, petición a la que el castaño se había opuesto rotundamente, se presentó un ligero intercambio de palabras en donde después de un par de forcejeos Nott había salido a buscar su arma y se la había entregado con renuencia a Blaise, que sonreía orgulloso de su logro.

Luna había permanecido más tranquila desde que sus amigos estaban con ella, había olvidado la amenaza de Voldemort y todo lo vivido en aquel horroroso laboratorio al que no quería regresar. Estaba segura que el dueño de la corporación Arklay no podía estar en todos lados, quizá en aquel momento estaba enojado buscándola por todas partes, pero difícilmente iban a dar con su paradero. Contenta decidió que quería pasar el día en el campo junto a Harry, Jacob, Ginny y Pansy, quienes habían organizado un campamento.

\- ¿Vas con los chicos? – Preguntó Theo abrazándola por la cintura de espaldas a Luna.

\- Si – Contestó Luna sonriente descansando su cabeza en el pecho de él - ¿No vienes? – Preguntó esperanzada

\- No mi amor – Respondió con agilidad – Tengo algunas cosas que hacer con Draco, Blaise y Weasley.

\- ¿Ron? – Exclamó Luna extrañada pues rara vez ellos andaban con Ronald. Theodore asintió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Debo irme. Cuídate mucho. – Nott avanzó hacia la puerta de la habitación de Luna, cuando sintió los brazos de ella alrededor de su abdomen que lo tomaban con una fuerza inusual. - ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó preocupado, pero ella negó con la cabeza y lo besó despacio.

\- No, solo quería desearte que te vaya muy bien. Por favor no permitas que Draco mate a Ron ¿Si? – Theodore rozó su nariz con la de su novia a la par que sonreía con gracia.

\- Nos vemos después, intentaré hacer lo posible para que Weasley regrese con vida – Y diciendo aquello el joven castaño se marchó dejando a Luna sola en la habitación.

…

Ronald se sentía extraño caminando por el centro de la ciudad en compañía de Theo, Blaise y Draco. Aún recordaba las palizas que el rubio y el ojimiel le daban en la academia de policías durante los entrenamientos. Toda su vida había mantenido aquello presente para seguir odiándolos por toda la eternidad, pero el destino era traicionero y él lo sabía de primera mano, después de años de burlas y maltratos ahora hasta convivían juntos y se podía decir que se toleraban en cierta medida. Confundido por la invitación que los tres ex mercenarios le habían hecho, el pelirrojo se atrevió a hablar después de un tiempo de incomodo silencio.

\- ¿Y me trajeron con ustedes por…? – Preguntó alternando la mirada entre los tres chicos. Solo Theo le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió tratando de transmitirle algo de tranquilidad. Ninguno habló hasta haber llegado a un pequeño bar de aspecto lúgubre en donde se sentaron en la mesa más apartada y pidieron 4 cervezas.

\- Weasley – Habló Draco mirándolo con una mueca de superioridad en su rostro, a Ronald ya no le extrañaba ver esa expresión, a Malfoy casi nadie le caía bien. A decir verdad, Ron no tenía idea cómo Hermione se había fijado en ese rubio platino arrogante y grosero.

\- Malfoy – Contestó Ron dando un sorbo de su cerveza y mirando a su antiguo némesis de manera desafiante.

\- Me imagino que te estas preguntando el por qué te trajimos acá – Le dijo Blaise algo serio, Ronald asintió dándole la razón al trigueño y el chico se dispuso a responder su inquietud.

\- En medio de las misiones e investigaciones que hemos realizado para hacer caer a la corporación Arklay, descubrimos una información un poco…interesante – Ron levantó la ceja intrigado al escuchar las palabras de Blaise, ¿Por qué Zabinni le decía aquello solamente a él? ¿Qué exactamente habían descubierto los tres ex agentes?

\- ¿Qué tengo que ver con eso? – Exclamó el pelirrojo rascando desinteresadamente su cuello.

\- Iremos al grano Weasley – Esta vez el que había hablado fue Draco, parecía algo enojado, así que Ron prestó la atención necesaria para entender en que lio se había metido esta vez. - ¿Qué sabes de la familia de Potter? – Ron tragó grueso al escuchar la pregunta. Harry era su mejor amigo de toda la vida, sabía muchas cosas de él, pero no podía andar por allí contando sus secretos, algo muy grave acerca de Harry tenían que haber descubiertos aquellos para que le preguntaran eso.

\- Lo mismo que saben ustedes

\- No nos tomes por imbéciles Weasley – Zabinni lo miraba enojado y Ron supo que debía contar la verdad, tal vez así podían acabar con la corporación y vivir tranquilos.

\- Pues… Harry creció junto a la familia Dursley (sus tíos) hasta sus 11 años, aburridos de mantenerlo sus tíos lo abandonaron en un orfanato, dónde fue adoptado por una familia y entregado años más tarde a su tutor el comisario Snape – Theo jugaba con su cerveza mientras escuchaba el relato de Ronald, había algo de toda la historia que no le cuadraba y estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué era.

\- ¿Qué sabes de la familia que lo adoptó? ¿Por qué lo entregaron al cuidado de Snape? – Ron palideció estaban entrando cada vez más en terrenos peligrosos que solo le concernían a su mejor amigo, armándose de valor colocó su mejor cara de molestia y replicó.

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntan eso a el mismo Harry? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? – Blaise parecía muy irritado, algo que era muy inusual en el trigueño.

\- Responde Weasley o recurriré a medios más interesantes para hacerte hablar – Dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras. Ron pareció darse por vencido y suspiró antes de hablar.

\- El padre adoptivo de Harry era un psicópata obsesionado con la vida después de la muerte, por lo que sé el pobre hombre había perdido a su pequeña hija y por eso había adoptado a Harry, pero como su esposa, quien era una loca de atar, no soportaba a mi amigo y lo sometía a castigos sin razón alguna, su padre se vio obligado entonces a entregarlo a un tutor cuando tenía 14 años. – Ron suspiró nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué paso con sus padres biológicos? – Draco se mostraba sumamente concentrado en el relato que Ron le contaba.

\- Murieron. Creo que alguna vez me dijo algo de un accidente. – Exclamó el chico de pecas con sinceridad.

\- Oye Weasley ¿Sabes qué hacían los padres biológicos de Potter? – Ron asintió

\- Por lo que tengo entendido eran biólogos y trabajaban como científicos en una micro empresa que ellos mismos habían fundado – Blaise asintió complacido por aquella información.

\- ¿Alguno de ustedes me podría explicar qué está pasando? – Dijo Ronald empezando a exasperarse, Draco asintió dándole la libertad a sus compañeros de explicar al pelirrojo la situación.

\- Weasley, ¿El nombre Tom Riddle te suena? - Ron negó con la cabeza, así que Theodore continúo su explicación – Los Riddle fueron la aparente familia que adoptaron a Potter cuando era un niño. La familia estaba conformada por Bellatrix Black, Tom Riddle y su hija Delphini, cuando era tan solo una niña la pequeña murió de una extraña enfermedad degenerativa, los que pareció enloquecer a sus padres.

\- Eso ya lo sabía – Respondió Ron mirándolos con el ceño fruncido - ¿A dónde quieren llegar con esto?

\- Calla y escucha – Le regaño Blaise dándole una ligera palmada en la cabeza que Ron prontamente le regresó.

\- Los Potter (James y Lily), padres biológicos de Harry, tenían un pequeño laboratorio en donde llevaban a cabo investigaciones para curar a su hijo único, quien sufría de la misma extraña enfermedad de la hija de Tom. Después de años de investigaciones los Potter dieron con la cura, sin contar con el aval de los médicos o de los científicos, probaron con su hijo la cura recién creada teniendo un gran éxito y salvándole la vida al pequeño. – Ronald escuchaba perplejo aquella explicación de la que él no tenía la menor idea. – Esperanzado en la cura, Tom ofreció a los Potter enormes cantidades de dinero para comprar la solución que habían implementado en su hijo, pero ellos se negaron rotundamente, alegando que solo habían creado una muestra de su experimento y que lo habían probado ya en su hijo, por lo que no contaban con una muestra más del virus que habían creado. Tom no escuchó razones, completamente fuera de sí intentó obligar a James y a Lily a crear una nueva muestra del virus, pero la creación de este podía tardar incluso años y la niña no tenía mucho tiempo. Aburrido de las negativas del matrimonio Potter, Riddle lo mandó a asesinar sin consideración, pero el pequeño hijo de la familia se había salvado gracias a la inteligencia de su madre quien lo protegió hasta el final. Harry fue llevado hasta donde sus familiares más cercanos por un conocido de sus padres y durante años permaneció oculto de Tom, quien buscaba matarlo a como dé lugar para vengarse de la muerte de su hija.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no lo mató cuando lo adoptó? – Preguntó Ron consternado y confundido

\- Tom se apropió del laboratorio de los padres de Harry, convirtiéndolo en lo que es hoy en día la corporación Arklay. Con el tiempo Riddle que pasó a llamarse entre sus empleados y seguidores Lord Voldemort, descubrió que poseía la misma enfermedad que su hija, desesperado por hallar una solución que frenara a la muerte buscó por años al pequeño Potter hasta que lo encontró, la sangre de Harry sirvió para crear diferentes virus que lo único que hacían era alargar la vida de Voldemort por uno o dos años, esa la razón por la que nunca mató a Harry, porque mantiene en su interior el virus original. – El rostro de estupefacción de Ronald era un clave indicio de que el chico en nada conocía la procedencia de su mejor amigo y que al igual que ellos habían estado engañados durante años acerca de su origen.

\- Tú eres la persona más cercana a Potter, Weasley. – Dijo Draco seriamente – Necesitamos que trates de averiguar todo lo que puedas.

\- Esto es ilógico – Exclamó Ron algo asustado - ¿Por qué protegería Harry al hombre que mató a sus padres?

\- Porque Potter desconoce ese dato – Dijo Theo mirando a Ron fijamente.

\- Vaya – Susurró asombrado el pelirrojo – Haré lo que pueda para buscar la información – Dijo con determinación.

…

Las manos de Harry temblaban considerablemente, mientras sus compañeros armaban la tienda de acampar él se había alejado del grupo durante unos minutos con la excusa de echar un ojo por los alrededores. En sus temblorosas manos sostenía una carta, que abrió con algo de indecisión.

 _Querido Harry,_

 _Hace mucho no tenía noticias tuyas, es bueno saber que, aunque desaparecido de mi radar aun sigues con vida. Que pesar lo que me contaste acerca de Severus, era un buen hombre. En la carta que me enviaste te note algo preocupado por la pequeña Luna, que me imagino debe estar ya con ustedes. Quiero que sepas que ella nunca recibirá daño alguno de mi parte, es alguien muy especial para mí._

 _En cuanto a tu solicitud del comercio de los virus, lamento decirte que no puedo cumplir, me es muy rentable destruir de a poco este mundo lleno de personas inútiles y desalmadas. Solo los más fuertes, capaces y de mejor clase sobrevivirán, espero con gusto que seas uno de ellos._

 _Aguardo el día en el que regreses para volver a ser la familia que siempre fuimos y contribuyas a librar a tu padre de esta horrible enfermedad que me aqueja._

 _Nos veremos pronto,_

 _Lord Voldemort_

Harry se llevó una mano a su cabeza, justo donde reposaba la cicatriz con forma de rayo que el mismo Voldemort le había provocado al ser tan solo un niño, solo por desobedecer y no permitir que sus científicos siguieran lastimándolo con sus agujas y aparatos de extrañas formas. Aquel día lo recordaba cómo si fuera ayer, porque había recibido la paliza de su vida, una paliza de la que aún guardaba un recuerdo. A pesar de todo lo malo que su padre adoptivo podía llegar a ser, él y Snape habían sido las únicas personas de las que había conocido algo de cariño. Voldemort era bueno cuando quería con él y lo había protegido en más de una ocasión de las golpizas que estaba más que dispuesta a darle su madre adoptiva, que lo odiaba profundamente, aunque Harry sabía que los intereses del hombre eran todos menos altruistas, al menos lo protegía así fuera solo por su interés en el virus que Harry albergaba en su interior. Snape por otro lado había sido menos duro con él, jamás le había puesto una mano encima, pero si era bastante estricto, algo que al azabache le daba más de un dolor de cabeza. Cuando la locura de Voldemort había rebasado los límites fue Snape quien lo salvo y lo llevó lejos del dueño de la corporación Arklay, o por lo menos lo había intentado antes de enterarse de la presencia de la compañía en la ciudad de Raven. Desde entonces el chico de gafas intentaba por todos los medios pasar desapercibido del radar de su padre adoptivo, pero los acontecimientos sucedidos con Luna, lo habían llevado a buscar contacto nuevamente con el hombre para intentar hacerlo razonar y que dejara en paz a la rubia y a la pequeña Donna.

\- Hola guapo ¿Por qué tan solo? – Se acercó Ginny con voz seductora desde su espalda. Harry tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para evitar que su novia mirara la carta que con tanto recelo mantenía agarrada, como pudo se guardó el papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se volteó para mirar de frente a Ginny, la pelirroja le sonreía con dulzura y el azabache no pudo sentirse más miserable, había engañado a todos, a las únicas personas que de verdad habían sido sus amigos y lo más parecido a una familia que tenía y todo por proteger al único hombre que había conocido como padre. Harry sabía que Voldemort era todo menos una persona bondadosa, sin embargo, no podía juzgarlo o denunciarlo, él le había dado casi todo lo bueno que conocía en su vida, una familia, aunque fracturada, pero familia, un techo donde vivir, dinero, una carrera, una vida propia. Todavía recordaba la vez que su padre adoptivo le había dicho que ellos eran muy parecidos, tanto que Harry podía pasar por su hijo propio y ahora se daba cuenta que aquello era cierto, se había convertido en una ser egoísta y mezquino que solo luchaba por sus propios intereses sin importarle las vidas que perecieran en el camino.

\- Solo miraba lo bonito que es este lugar – Mintió arreglándose las gafas, Ginny arrugó su frente y acarició su mejilla sudorosa a pesar que hacía un día algo frío.

\- Estas sudando – Susurró la chica dándole un ligero apretón en la mano.

\- No es nada, siempre me ocurre

\- ¿Por qué siento que me estas ocultando algo? – Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par, de no ser por sus gafas la pelirroja hubiese podido verlo perfectamente. – Harry, sabes perfectamente que puedes confiar en mí. – El moreno asintió

\- Lo sé Gin, estoy bien, no te preocupes – Ginny sonrió y tomándolo de la mano lo condujo donde Luna, Jacob y Pansy se divertían armando la tienda de acampar sin saber del enorme peligro que los acechaba.

El anochecer cayó sobre el pueblo acompañado de una intensa llovizna que nadie se había esperado, Harry y Jacob peleaban contra el feroz viento que azotaba contra la tienda amenazando con tirarla en cualquier momento. Adentro de ella, Luna, Pansy y Ginny se protegían de la tormenta, pero sabían que con el fuerte viento que golpeaba el sitio donde acampaban, este no duraría mucho, dispuestas a ayudar, las tres chicas se abrigaron y salieron a ayudar.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Gritó Harry sosteniendo con una mano una enorme cuerda, que al parecer se había soltado, y con la otra mano tenía sujeto su chaqueta impermeable.

\- Queremos ayudar – Dijo Pansy tratando de hacerse escuchar entre todo aquel estropicio. Las gafas de Harry se encontraban totalmente mojadas por la lluvia y empañadas por el frío, pero en medio de la oscuridad, el viento y la lluvia juraba haber visto con claridad a un grupo de personas mirándolo con atención desde unos matorrales que se hallaban cerca de ellos. El miedo se apoderó del ex policía, quien sin proponérselo había soltado la cuerda que mantenía la tienda de acampar en su lugar, logrando que esta volara a varios metros lejos de donde se encontraban.

\- ¿Harry? – Le llamó Ginny – ¿Harry? – Pero el moreno no escuchaba de razones, sus ojos estaban fijos en un lugar. Ginny siguió su mirada y entonces visualizó a 5 hombres vestidos con ropas rotas y sucias, que los miraban con atención. La pelirroja se asustó, ella se encontraba desarmada y estaba segura que sus compañeros también lo estaban. Harry pareció notar que Ginny y los demás habían visto lo mismo que él, porque en ese momento todos se hallaban en alerta. Los hombres se acercaron con paso apresurado hacia ellos y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, uno de ellos miró con lujuria a las tres chicas relamiéndose con gusto los labios.

\- Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí – Dijo sonriendo uno de ellos mostrando sus dientes amarillos y pequeños. – Tres hermosas flores silvestres han venido directo hacia nosotros.

\- No sé cuál de ellas escoger, si la rubia… la morena o la pelirroja… - Exclamó muy alto otro de los hombres.

\- ¿Qué quieren? – Gritó Jacob con valentía, sabiendo que, aunque claramente estaban en desventaja numérica, no permitiría que lastimaran a las chicas y que ellas tampoco se dejarían así de fácil.

\- Un valiente – Susurró otro de los hombres – Odiamos a los valientes…

\- Queremos que ustedes dos se larguen para que podamos divertirnos con estas hermosas chicas – Dijo con morbo

\- No sean tan imbéciles – Bramó Harry furioso – tendrán que pasar sobre nuestro cadáver para tocarles un solo cabello a las chicas. – Los cinco hombres rieron divertidos y de repente sin previo aviso los atacaron. Harry mantenía una batalla feroz con dos hombres al tiempo. Jacob estaba siendo agarrado por un sujeto, mientras el otro lo golpeaba salvajemente en el estómago. Luna, Ginny y Pansy se las arreglaban para pelear con el último de los hombres, que parecía ser el más sádico y fuerte.

En un movimiento enseñado por Blaise, Harry le arrojó al rostro a uno de sus contrincantes una gran cantidad de lodo a los ojos, lo que tapó su visibilidad, al tiempo que pateaba con todas sus fuerzas al otro sujeto en el rostro, logrando librarse de ambos, tomó uno de los pilares de la tienda de acampar y golpeó a los dos tipos que golpeaban sin consideración a Jacob, quien estaba muy herido y no lograba mantenerse en pie.

\- ¡Harry! – gritó Pansy pidiendo el pilar que Harry mantenía en sus manos. El moreno no tardó en pasárselo y la pelinegra corrió hacia donde Ginny y Luna lanzaban puños y patadas contra el hombre más grande. Un golpe seco se escuchó cuando Pansy partió el pilar de la tienda sobre la espalda de aquel hombre que como si nada le hubiese pasado se volteó y caminó peligrosamente hacia Pansy, quien retrocedió asustada hasta chocar con un árbol, Luna se asustó tanto por su amiga que sin pensarlo corrió hacia el sujeto y se le arrojó a la espalda.

\- ¡Cuidado Luna! – gritaba Harry corriendo hacia ellas, pero el hombre ya sujetaba con fuerza por el cuello a la rubia. Ginny y Pansy desesperadas intentaban que el repugnante personaje soltara a su amiga arrojándole todo lo que encontraban a su paso y tratando de lastimarlo, pero parecía que nada lograba hacerlo. Harry llegó justo a tiempo para presenciar el suceso que más le asustaría en su vida, de un momento a otro, el hombre que lastimaba a Luna la había soltado y lanzaba fuertes alaridos de dolor mientras se retorcía en el suelo derramando sangre por sus ojos, nariz y oídos, en frente de él, Luna lo miraba sumamente concentrada y con las manos ligeramente empuñadas y levantadas hacia el hombre.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Susurró el pelinegro antes de ser atacado por la espalda por uno de los vagabundos. Los golpes no se hicieron esperar, los cuatro hombres ya recuperados lo atacaban con saña, el chico de gafas trataba de proteger su cabeza con sus brazos, pero las patadas y puños que recibía no se la estaban dejando nada fácil. Los golpes cesaron de un momento a otro y un grito aterrador lo saco de su inconciencia, con la cara ensangrentada y levantándose con dificultad el azabache giró su rostro hacia las chicas, quienes forcejeaban furiosamente con sus captores, que no perdían oportunidad para manosearlas. Un destello de luz proveniente de un vehículo en frente de ellos casi lo había hecho sonreír de la felicidad, al cabo de unos segundos se bajaron del auto dos hombres altos y fornidos, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabinni miraban con cara de pocos amigos a los hombres que mantenían agarradas a Pansy, Luna y Ginny.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Preguntó uno de los vagos soltando con violencia a Luna, que permanecía algo taciturna. – Esto no les incumbe ¡Largo de aquí! – la cara de terror que coloco el hombre cuando después de ver a aquel muchacho castaño a unos metros de él, ahora estaba justo en frente y presionando su cuello al punto de dejarlo sin respiración.

\- ¿No te enseñaron tus padres que a las mujeres no se les debe tocar si no lo desean? – El hombre jadeó desesperado por conseguir aire, pero Theodore no le daba tregua y no lo soltó hasta que no se fue del hombre el último atisbo de vida, solo entonces lo arrojó con furia hacia el árbol más cercano, en donde el cadáver se estrelló produciendo un ruido seco. Los demás parecían realmente aterrados con lo que Theodore acababa de hacer, despavoridos empezaron a correr en diferentes direcciones, pero Nott no les dio tiempo de nada, de uno en uno los fue capturando hasta que no quedó ni uno de ellos con vida.

Ginny no había prestado suficiente atención a lo que Theo había realizado, la pelirroja sostenía en sus piernas el rostro ensangrentado y golpeado de su amado Harry, el muchacho respiraba con dificultad y se veía demasiado mal.

\- ¡Ayuda por favor! – Suplicó la chica sollozando. Blaise, quien, examinada a un golpeado e inconsciente Jacob, dejó al asiático en manos de Pansy y salió disparado para ver a Potter que no se veía para nada bien. Luna seguía mirando los cuerpos de los hombres que los habían atacado, hace algunos minutos Theodore había desaparecido de su vista, el castaño necesitaba liberar su ira, por eso no podía estar al lado de ellos en aquel momento. Con temor la rubia caminó hacia uno de los hombres que aún agonizaba presa del dolor, se agachó frente a él y lo miró durante algunos segundos. El hombre escupió la sangre que invadía su boca y con voz ronca casi en susurros le dijo a Luna.

\- Esto es solo una muestra por desobedecer a aquel que no debe ser nombrado. Mi señor no admite equivocaciones ni mentiras…tú relación con el proyecto Nott conducirá a los que amas a la muerte… - La cabeza del hombre cayó sin vida al suelo húmedo después de pronunciar esas palabras. Luna retrocedió asustada hasta caer sentada frente a la persona que acababa de morir frente a ella, volteó su rostro hacía Harry y Jacob, que estaban mal heridos y siendo atendidos por Blaise, Pansy y Ginny, la sensación de culpa recorrió todo su cuerpo, al punto de hacerla estremecerse un par de veces.

\- Es mi culpa – Susurró en medio de la intensa lluvia, con el corazón apretado supo entonces que había llegado el momento de ponerle a aquello punto final.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** _Adiós_


End file.
